Tempt Me
by Hannah Writes R
Summary: Jacob finds the girl he's always been looking for, but she won't be easy to reel in. Jake and the pack deal with the toils of trying to win her over, without falling prey to her charm, or maybe that's exactly what Jacob will do...
1. Miss California

A/N: I love the wolves from the Twilight Saga. they have always been one of my favorite parts, and I always wished that Jake and Bella would have worked out, but Bella's personality just wasn't right. So I made my own Bella. This Bella is a bad ass, athlete, hot babe. And she knows it. Tell me what you think. AHWOOO!

* * *

_'You'll be missed Miss California_

_You'll be kissed by only me_

_And when they can't find you, you'll turn into a mystery_

_But you're no mystery to me_

_Miss California'_

Miss California, Jack's Mannequin

All 300 students at the res high school were talking. And not just talking, buzzing, with what they were sure would be either the _'like most totally super coolest_' or the newest slut for La Push. I, personally couldn't give a shit. The last thing on my mind was the new chick. This morning Billy had tried to tell me we used to be friends when I was like three. I had no memories at all, but Billy reassured me she used to be a very sweet girl.

This being such a small town meant that the new girl's whole life story was pretty much common knowledge. Here's what I knew. Her name was Isabella Swan. Her dad was the police chief in forks. Charlie was a cool guy, he'd busted Quil, Embry, and I drinking once, and hadn't gotten in trouble, so... pretty cool. Her mom was named Renee and was living in Phoenix. Back in her day Renee was the girl to be on the res, and everyone thought it was strange when one of the daughters of a fine Quileute family, married a white boy from Forks. The got divorced like 50 percent of all Americans, and twelve years since they moved she was coming home to live with good ol' daddio.

Quil and Embry were sitting next to me on the top of one of the sparse picnic benches outside of the high school. After all, the weather around here kinda sucked for outdoor activities, that is, unless you were a werewolf. Oops, did I forget to mention that? Yea, well a lot of the guys about the res have been cursed, I mean _"gifted" _with the werewolf gene. I know right, weird, huh? And to top this glass of what-the-fuck off, we hunt vampires. Super.

Phoebe walked past us and glanced up at Quil, who flexed his bicep. I held back a laugh at his antics. If Quil wanted a girl he had her. Embry and I were less inclined to chase pussy like Quil, but what ever floats your boat, right?

She then flicked her eyes to Embry who looked away and blushed. Then her almond shaped brown eyes hit me. She tilted her head and smiled flirtatiously. I just smirked and lifted an eyebrow suggestively. She grinned and turned around to walk back into the school. Her hips flipped back and forth a little more than necessary. When she was out of hearing range, I lost it. I started laughed and punch Quil. He didn't look happy with the fact that she was more interested in me, than him. He jumped over Embry in a very non-human way and landed gracefully on me. I rolled him off and we mock wrestled for a few minutes with Embry hooting along until a very nervous teacher came and asked to stop.

For some reason the pack scared a lot of people around the area who didn't understand. I used to be one of those people. Now that I had all my friends with me in this life of hell I could deal with it. I think.

The bell rang for a one minutes warning and Embry threw my heavy back pack at me like it weighed nothing, because to us, it did.

Mr. Loww was writing his beginning of the year shit on the board and giving us the "Hello students BLAH BLAH BLAH" talk.

"Hey Embry do you think his bald spot looks bigger?" I ask just loud enough for most of the class to hear and snicker along with us.

"Excuse me, Jacob Black? Something you'd like to say?" Mr Loww asked giving me one of those condescending looks jackass teacher throw around. He was wearing a creepy Hawaiian print shirt and his dead eyes stared at me threateningly.

"Yea, sure," I said my body reacting to being challenged, "I was just telling Embry, here, that I thought your bald spot-" Just then the door flung open smoothly and a girl walked in. The words on my lips died.

The girl walked, no sauntered, into the room. Your eyes swept the room and I felt every boy in the room stiffen, not just in their seats either. Hot damn. I glanced at Quil to see his mouth open and his eyes glazed over. I looked back in time to see this girl hand a slip to Mr. Loww. Mr. Loww was almost as bad as all the guys in the class, gross.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Class, this is Isabella Swan. She is a new student to La Push." He looked at her side long. "Why don't you tell us a few things about yourself?" His old man eyes lingered a little too long.

Isabella cocked a hip out. She was so damn hot. She was wearing a pair of tight straight jeans that hugged her obviously strong legs and her toned, perfect, immaculate- um, right, her ass. Her top was covered by a printed t-shirt with a football team logo on it. A girl pretending she liked football had never been so hot. Her stomach was perfectly toned and stood out a little under her shirt, her chest curved into the beautiful swells of her full chest. The low V-neck of her shirt dipping just enough to drive everyone in the class crazy. Her tiny frame was given several extra inches, because she was wearing sharp dangerous heels. Even with that she only leveled out at Maybe 5'7". Her delicate neck led to a familiar bone structure. I could see her mother's blood had given her the face of a Quileute. The only thing off, was that her skin wasn't like mine, just a light copper, and her hair was dark brown, not black. Her mouth had a full set of native lips and her eyes-

Oh shit. Fuck. _Fuck._

Her eyes. Oh my god. She's perfect.

She waved confidently, even as every girl in the class stared her down. "My name is Isabella Swan, but just call Bella," _Bella_, "I'm originally from here but I've lived most my life in Phoenix and even some time in Fresno, California. Um, well let's see." She sucked her lip into her mouth and the entire male population in the room stifled a groan. She didn't even seem to notice. "Oh, and I love sports, hanging out, listening to music, and well working."

Mr. Loww's interest was spiked as was mine. What kind of work did a girl like this do? I thought of myself working on a car with her beside me in much less than she was wearing now. I shook that thought away. I liked that idea far too much.

"Well I have an agent back in Phoenix, and I do modeling jobs twice a month, and even this year," she said getting excited, "I've been invited to the spring/summer fashion week!" Now if the girls, in the school hadn't already hated her, they now did.

Jut then Embry kicked my chair. I couldn't look away from her. Instead, I just grabbed my pen and wrote on my note pad's first page.

_**Imprint.**_

"Ah, shit, Jake," Embry mumbled.

Bella grinning widely and clicked down the aisle until she came to an empty desk beside me. "Is it okay if I sit here?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes over her coal dark brown eyes. I didn't answer and her look of interest turned to weirded out. I didn't care. She was looking at me. Oh god she was right there. I wanted to kiss her. I could make her so happy. I don't know what my face looked like, but it must have been intense.

She took a step back. "Uhh..," She uttered

Quil saved me, "Here, sit here." He offered a seat in front of me.

"Thanks," she said in a way that made my fists clench. "Nice to meet you...?"

"Um, my name is Quil," he mutered looking strangely back at me. I was fuming. She was flirting with him.

"Mmm, I hope we have some other classes together." And with that Mr. Loww, started class and their conversation thankfully ended. Embry and Quil looked nervously to me. Quil was dead. Little fucker.

Class ended and no matter how bad I wanted to run out of the class room and phase, I controlled myself. I waited for Quil to get up and leave her the fuck alone. Instead she stood up and pressed her side into him, and pulled out a map.

"Hey, Quil, do you think you could show me to my next class?" When he didn't answer. She pulled his hand into hers and rubbed her thumb across it. "Please." I growled. Not loud, but it was enough. Quil jerked back and tried to look cool about it.

"Um, yea, well I would but, uh, hey! Why doesn't Jake show you around?" Good Quil, maybe I won't kill him.

"Good idea, Quil," Embry praised. Let's go." I could tell where they were going. They had to phase. She turned around and looked at me.

"So...Jake, right?" Her voice was soft and sure.

"Um, yes." I stammered. I decided then, that I had to be a man. I couldn't let her beauty and over-all perfection fluster me. "Black, Jacob Black." She rolled her eyes and started walking out the door.

"So do you go by Jake or Jacob?" She asked seriously.

I locked eyes with her and for a second her eyes unfocused, but they were back quickly.

"Either. Which do you like best?" I asked scanning her face to try and understand her.

She laughed and it was like spring. Spring dipped in honey. "How 'bout I wing it." I nodded.

My hands were twitching to pull her to me. Instead, I showed her to her next class and walked away until I was out of sight and then sprinted into the trees and phased. All of the emotions in me were coursing.

"Jesus, Jake,"Embry laughed as my car day dream from earlier floated into my head. I growled and pounced.

"Dude," I barked, happily, as we rolled.

"Congrats, man," he and Quil thought. I just howled peacefully.

* * *

There we go... what do you think? Drop a review!


	2. Brown Eyes

A/N: Well I'm sure I won't be able to kep up a chapter a day for too long, but for now, while I'm relatively freed up. I'm going to try! Enjoy.

* * *

'If everything was everything but everything is over,

Then everything could be everything if only we were older,

I guess it's just a silly song about you and how I lost you,

And your brown eyes.'

Brown Eyes, Lady Gaga

I ended up in an English class that I had already taken. What ever. This school is so fucking small. I swear there are 5 class rooms and only like 10 students here, _Damn_. At least there are some cute guys. Oh who am I kidding, there are some hot dudes! I wasn't expecting for a small school to have such a high population of sexy studs.

There were three in my first class; There had been one that was shy and didn't talk much, but he had been tall and solid and rolling with muscles. His face was pleasant, and his hair was cut very short. The next had been the biggest. He was crazy tall and had pretty eyes, and biceps like a body builder, later I learned when we walked, that his name was Jake... Jacob. Jacob had the longest hair and it was raven black and shoulder length, and he was so hot, but he seemed a little... weird. I don't know. And the last one, his name was Quil. _Quil. _Insert swoon. I liked Quil. He seemed funny, and he was the shortest so he was more my size, well not really but he was closer. He was just as muscular as the other two, but he had a childlike quality in the way he talked and looked at things. It was cute.

The first boy was in my second class, but he showed up late. The teacher gave him this weird knowing smirk and didn't even say anything. I waved at him, and he smiled. Then quickly got out his history notes to catch up. I wondered if he was a brown-noser or something. Teachers at home lock the doors after class starts and need a formal pass before you can enter the room. This was so different.

In the class I was in now, there were two more hotties a few rows in front of me. One of them was obviously taken because a pretty girl sat next to him and they would look at each other every once in a while and... it was sweet. The other one was just like the rest of them, except he had this intense expression always on his face. Like he was right on the edge, of something. He looked... dangerous.

When the bell finally rang, I gathered all of my books and started to leave, when a hand touched my arm. I turned around surprised. The girl I had noticed with the stud was standing there looking friendly. One of the only friendly chickas in this place I guess.

"Hi!" She smiled brightly. She was a pretty girl, a little bit taller than me, and dressed much more casual. A pair of torn jeans, and a hoodie.

"Hi," I said back nicely. I needed to make some friends. "I'm Bella." She nodded knowingly and her high cheek bones pulled her smile even wider.

"I'm Kim," She said laying her hand against her chest and then throwing it at the boys next to her. The one closest looking endearingly at her. His hand slid around her waist as she talked. "This is Jared, my boyfriend," She added sheepishly, while both smiled, "and this is Paul." Paul. The scary one.

"Hi, Bella, nice to meet you," Jared said friendly, while presenting his hand. I shook it awkwardly and turned to Paul, whose smoldering eyes were burning into me.

"Hi, Paul," I said nicely as he looked me up and down. I was used to this. Guys were so predictable sometimes..

"Hi, Bella." His voice was deep and like liquid fire. Mmm. I kicked in the charm and tossed my brown hair a bit, and smiled at him. I saw Kim's eyes go wide in a weird, oh-my-god kinda way. What?

"Um, Bella...,"Kim said pulling my eyes away from Paul's tasty form. "Would you like to eat lunch with my friends and I?"

I glanced up to see Paul look at me interested. I made sure to look at him as I said it, "Of course." I made it my goal. I was going to get Paul to be mine.

We walked together to the cafeteria, at least I think that's were we were headed. Paul was walking in front of me. He was wearing a pair of jersey shorts, and a tight t-shirt. His muscles were screaming for attention. I'd never wanted to tear someone shirt of them before. Everything about him was enticing. His thick neck, the cords of muscles winding over her shoulders and into the astonishing arms. His back was rippling with muscle and his ass was perfect, just the way I liked 'em.

Kim grabbed my arm in companionship and started talking. "So, you're from Phoenix. This must seem really weird to you." It wasn't a question.

"Yea, it is. Especially the people. I'm used to a swirling mass of students, 30 minutes of traffic, and parking meters on every block," I laughed. She giggled with me.

"Yea, but what we lack in numbers, we make up for in size," she joked suggestively, swatting Jared butt. He caught her hand and pulled her away from me and into his arms. He kissed her temple sweetly and she stole a kiss on the lips. They were absolutely the cutest couple ever.

I laughed at their silliness. "How long how you guys been dating?" I asked. I hoped that wasn't rude to ask.

She smiled in Jared's embrace and looked up at him as he kept walking. "Almost a year."

I smiled. Perfect. I was suddenly slightly jealous that I had never been like that with someone. Trust me, though, I've never had trouble getting a guy. This is going to sound horrible, but I know I'm pretty. I wouldn't be pursuing a carer in modeling if people thought I was ugly. But I'd never meant someone who I loved. Ever. and that suddenly made me very sad.

Kim looked at me, "Are you all right?" She asked kindly. She was such a nice person. I hoped that we could be friends, she was so sweet.

"Yea, just hungry." She pushed open a door to a medium sized room filled with copper skinned teens.

"Well, let's get in line then."

Once we sat down, I realized something strange. All of the people at this table were the sexy ones. Every single one of them were overly tall, muscular, and handsome. Kim and I talk were the only normal looking ones at the table. The guys stood out in the school.

I looked at Paul and smiled flirtatiously. He avoided my eye-contact. _What? _Let's try again. "So, Paul, what do you do for fun around here?" He just looked up at me cautiously. "You know like in your free time," I encouraged.

A silly smiled erupted on his face and he glanced around the table before saying, "We spend a lot of time in the woods." Everyone at the started laughing. I didn't understand the joke. What was funny? I looked at Kim for help, but my expression just made her laugh harder.

The only person not laughing at my expense was.. um... crap... oh right. "Jacob?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, and then shot looks at everyone else and they shut up. I could tell that Jacob was the head dog in this group. "As you might have already noticed there isn't a lot to do 'round here. But we manage." His smile was genuine and gentle. He was cutie too. Damn.

"What do you like to do?" I asked him curiously.

He smiled and his white teeth stood out against his dark skin. "I work on cars a lot, so that, and dirt biking with the guys, you know throwin' around a football, cliff diving, hanging out at the beach-" I cut him off.

"Cliff diving?" I exclaimed. "What on earth is that."

Paul started laughing and I turned to mock glare at him. "You see Bella, cliff diving is when you dive off a cliff." He said this all very slowing, to make me look stupid. I stuck my tongue out at him, and giggled. From across the table Jake made a weird noise. I turned to looked at him.

"You should come with us sometime," the first boy I'd met said.

I smiled at him, and asked him for his name.

"Embry," he said happily.

"I'd love to go with you sometime," I said sweetly.

"Uh, well maybe the whole group could you know..." I heard his rejection in the sentence and returned to eating with out meeting his eyes or anyone elses at the table.

"Oh." Was all I said.

Quil was first to break the silence. "Dude, you reminded me Jake, when was the last time we actually played a game of football?" Quil asked him in awe.

"Forever ago it seems, before-" Jake stopped mid-sentence,"Um, we should definitely do it soon!"

"Oh my gawd!" I said super excited. "I want in! Let's play now. Please! Pleaaaaaaaase!" I looked around the table of shocked people. Jake spoke first.

"You like football?" He asked incredulous.

"Hell yes! Can we please?" I gave Jacob puppy dog eyes and I saw something in his eyes that made me feel...safe? What am I talking about. I looked over to Quil, and saw he was looking at Jake, but Paul was looking straight at me. I looked at him and tried again. He turned and looked at Jake. Couldn't they make a decision with out King Jake making it? Ugh.

"Fine," Jake said, and gave the guys at the table a strange looks.

I squealed with joy as our table got up to go play football.

* * *

A/N: Horay for chapter two! FYI: Reviews make me Oh So Happy! ;)

Be sure to check out my other wolfy fic, Quil Imprinted on Bella and hit my poll on my profile! 

-HWR


	3. Better In Time

A/N: Well I really had fun writing my little football scene! Haha :) Oh, and incase you haven't noticed, the chapters switch back and forth with POV. Jacob then Bella. Enjoy!

* * *

'Even though I really love you

I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to

It'll all get better in time.'

Better In Time, Leona Lewis

I shot the guys a look that I hoped said if anyone sitting at this table does anything stupid, I will tear each of your limbs off, and feed them to a blood sucker. I'm pretty sure that they got they got the picture, but maybe not in that many words.

Everyone from the table finished up their meals and we headed outside. I grabbed a football out of the gym and we headed to an open grassy field next to the school. Kim sat content on the ground and leaned back soaking in the sun. It was rare for La Push to get this much vitamin D and honestly it was awesome!

My eyes flicked to Bella. She was sitting next to Kim, but I knew she wasn't sitting this game out. I looked closer to see what she was doing. She was carefully removing her death spikes she walked around in. Once they were off, she leaned into Kim to whisper, but sadly when you hang with werewolves whispering is kind of a lost cause.

"Do you think they'll play nice?" She asked mischievous.

Kim blushed a little and laughed. "Knowing them.. Never."

"Perfect!" Bella pulled her hair up quickly and turned around to face me. I realized I had been staring at her for the last few minutes. Wow, she probably thought I was the biggest creep in the world. I couldn't help it though. She was so beautiful. Every word she spoke was a blessing to hear. "What?" She asked me, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Oh, um, I was wondering what you were wanting to play." I decided to be a jerk, why not? "I know all of us guys will try to let you keep up..." Then I winked. I thought she would think that was cute, since she was going to be so out of her league even if she did like football, which I doubted. And as cute as she looked excited for this game, we weren't only guys, but weird-o werewolf strong guys.

Bella's glorious face morphed into a scowl. "Oh, get over yourself, dick." Then she pushed around me and went to join the other guys, who smiled at her, but glanced at me worried. Oh, Jesus, what did I do. She's pissed. _Fuck._

I pretended to shake it off, and decided to be nice from now on. "So guys, what do you wanna play?" I re-asked, since last time it hadn't gone over very well.

Kim piped up. "You could pay flag with your shirt tails!" She added smiling. I nodded and turned to see who agreed.

"Two-touch," Jared added. He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes. Not that I wasn't planning on using this game to try and get my arms around Bella. Mmm.

"Tackle!" Bella spit out. I felt my eyes widen.

"I don't know...-" I started.

"Holy, crap, Jake. You don't have to frickin' make every decision. Jesus! Quit pretended to be some alpha dog, and let's play some football!" The whole group turned to look at me shocked. Besides being ironically called an alpha dog, it seemed my imprint didn't just think I was a creepy, but a major dick! Everyone looked concerned, but Bella didn't notice. She just walked away and started rolling her jeans up her legs.

_Damn. _Bella had legs. Mmm. They were strong, lean, muscular legs. Ugh, I wanted to run my hand up them... oh that's right, Bella thinks I'm a douche-nozzle. Fantastic.

"Alright, tackle it is," I growled angrily at her attitude. "Quil, Embry, you're on my team." I realized my mistake before 'team' left my mouth. The other team was Jared, PAUL, and BELLA. Holy mother of all things that suck balls! Has my day really going from being one of the best, to the worst? Paul looked up at me, and I growled at him.

He held up this arms in surrender and I turned to play quarterback, Embry and Quil awkwardly stood behind me. Embry was always my runner, so there really wasn't much to say. I looked up at them expectantly. Jared turned to talk to the group but Bella beat him to it.

"Alright, Paul you want QB," Yes, she actually said Q.B. I almost laughed. Almost. "Cool, alright how about you," she said pointing to Jared, "you want to be tight end? Awesome. I'm running back. Then she turned and looked at my team, and smiled. It was an evil smile, but it turned me on non-the-less.

We started. I got the ball to Embry and he started to run, fast, but not overtly. Faster than any person, I've ever seen run, but not fast enough to turn heads. He easily scored and we celebrated. I looked over at Bella to see her glared at me. I stopped dancing and turned back around.

They started. Bella got the ball more gracefully, than most girls would have, and did something I wasn't expecting. She took off. She was fast. _Holy shit._ She was really fast. I could have caught her, but I didn't. I just stood there stupidly as Quil and Embry shot out to try and snag her. She weaved through them and I noticed they were actually trying. She was moving like a leech. At one point she slid lightly between Embry's legs and danced into our home-made in-zone.

Paul stood there with his mouth open, and then ran to her. He picked her up lightly and twirled her around. "That was amazing!" He said to her. And as much I agreed with what he was saying, I wanted his hands off her now. I knew she was enjoying it and that made it hurt all the more.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" He asked setting her down. About time.

She smiled and took a deep breathe, she as huffing slightly. After all, she was human. It was sexy as hell. "I played on the boys team in Phoenix." Then she laughed and I wanted to hold her. To taste spring dipped in honey. She dark eyes locked on Paul and she reached for his hand.

Before I could even control myself, I was flying through the air and shouldering Paul in the chest. "Get the fuck away from her," I growled as I took him down. It was easy, he has been distracted. Paul rolled quickly to his feet and his body started trembling.

"What the fuck?" He asked visible vibrating.

Quil grabbed him and began pulling him towards the treeline, because we all know how Paul reacted when he was angry. Embry joined in and the two of them moved him out of sight. Jared rushed to Kim and she enveloped him into her arms. Lucky bastard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bella snapped to look at me. She had been been taken down in my tackle as well. "Why are you such a prick. That was completely idiotic. He wasn't even doing anything. Grow up and fuck off," and with that she stormed off stopped to give Kim an apologetic look.

Kim looked at me, and shook her head in confusion and surprise. Hell, I just fucked up, majorly. I needed to see Sam.

I cut the rest of class and headed towards Sam's. I knew he would be out, but I would be able to talk to him anyway. One of the perks of being a werewolf; we had a pack mind.

My paws hit the earth, stirring up leaves and dust. "Sam?" I asked out loud in my mind. I could feel his presence.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" He asked concerned with the anguish and pain I was leaking out.

"It's bad Sam. It's, It's..." I didn't know what to say. What would he think of me? If she rejected me, that had to mean something about me. Not even my imprint liked me.

"Imprint?" Same heard in my mind. "You imprinted? When, how..." He paused, trying to collect his confusion. "Tell me, everything."

And so I did. I told him about meeting her, about thinking she was not only the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but that I would do anything for her, now, forever, even after she had broken my heart. I told him about her and Paul. I told him about the football game, and I even told him about my jealousy and how I had attacked Paul, and how everything had gone down hill from there. When I was done. Same thought for a moment before speaking. Sadly thinking, was speaking so I heard what he thought of me.

"An imprint has never rejected their mate before. What could this mean?" He thought to himself. "Let's think. Imprinting is when one of us, finds a mate that is made perfectly for them. You become what ever they need..." He looked up at me, and his black wolf head shook slightly. "I think I might understand, Jake."

"What?" I asked desperate to understand, what I could have possibly have done to make her hate me this much, and make her prefer Paul over me, when I was made for her!

"Your imprint needs you to be what ever she needs. And right now, she may not want a boyfriend."

"Like hell! She was all over every fuckin' guy, she met today!" I shrieked, letting a howl burst from my mouth.

"Jacob, calm down. You don't want to ever lose your temper around her." His eyes met mine as images or Emily's scared face floated through our minds. Same lowered his head and whined. It had been a few years earlier, when Sam had just become a werewolf. It was an accident. We all knew that, even Emily, but that didn't change the fact that the scars on Emily's face would never go away.

"I know. I'm sorry Sam."

He nodded in understanding. "You said she was all over guys... Hmm. Well, maybe that doesn't mean anything. She could just be talking to them or flirting. Maybe what she really needs is something else. A friends, a..." he hesitated saying this one, "a... father. I don't know. You need to get to know her, and not try to make her love you. See what she needs."

"But eventually, she will won't she?" I asked, hoping his answer would be a simple yes.

"I don't know Jacob. I really don't." We looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Thank you, Sam."

"No, its no problem. Now go home, sleep on it. I'll get Embry to get your work from school. No patrol tonight either. I won't think about this, and I'll make sure to keep everyone on task."

It was amazing how much Sam did for us. "Thank you."

He nodded and then turned around to finish his lap around La Push. "And good luck, Jake."

I unphased, he didn't want to hear me bitch. But as soon as my human feet hit the ground, I was running. Running so hard, I almost didn't notice I was crying. Almost.

* * *

Awe, poor Jake. :( 

I'm still trying for once a day! Hannah writes r... LOVES reviews! :) Leave them. They make me happy.

-HWR


	4. The Dressing Room

Next Chapter! Horay! I'm like a crack head! I WANT REVIEWS! :) I'd like to give an extra tanks to **Robin.D** who commented on both chapters I had up. I was going to put you in the last chapter... but it slipped my mind! Thank you though! I epically love getting my reader's input. I always think about it when I write!

Also, I found a picture of my Bella, fro this story, because obviously, she doesn't look a thing like the one from the book.

www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/jana_mashonee/set?id=20351628

Obviously change the (dot) to periods. Check out my profile for a picture of Bella's car if you care to see. :) ENJOY!

* * *

'If you look everybody here is trying on new faces,

And the ones that fit are surprisingly contagious,

With a shiny new beginning we cordially invite you to,

Into the dressing room.'

The Dressing Room, Breathe Carolina

The rest of the day was spent with me pouting. I finished up my last class, and walked out to my locker. The lockers here were larger than what I was used to. I easily sat all my books in it. Thankfully no homework on the first day. As I trudged across the gravel packing lot, I realized my car definitely stood out. I drove a beautiful mustang. Trust me, I know, I'm spoiled. As much as Renee had wanted me to get a new one, the vintage look to this one was way too cool to pass up. It was one of the first things I'd bought with my income.

I started the car an let the engine run for a minute before pulling out and driving back into Forks. My dad's house was a lot different than Renee's. Renee liked things new, and big, and showy. My dad, Charlie, was just a police chief and his house reminded me of a simpler age.

The house was two stories, with two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and the only new thing in the house was the flat screen T.V. Pulling into the driveway, I hesitated to go in. I knew a pile of still packed boxes waited for me. A voice in the back of my head told me, this was where I was supposed to invite one of the guys I met today to come over and help me, but my attitude was in the gutters and I didn't need to inflict it on anyone else.

Once I got inside, I dropped my bag by the door, and pulled out my cell phone. I had a text from my agent, Maurice. It read:

_'Job this Saturday. Can you make it to Boulder, CO. Shoot for Brooks. It's wedding. Tell me if you can make it.'_

I knew I could make it there no problem, but wedding dresses. Holy crap. Was I really getting that old? Usually they had me in string bikinis and tight jeans, not flowing white.

_'Sure, I can make it. Send me flight details. Thanks.'_

I grudgingly agreed and made my way upstairs.

I pushed my door open to see a small mountain of boxes waiting to be opened. Before my days under the camera, I would have never dreamed of owning this much clothes, but it just happened. most of it had been gifted or purchased for go-sees, but after a while, shopping became fun. Now I was wishing I hadn't of decided to shop so much. _Ugh._

I had sorted before boxing things up so that helped. I opened one that was filled with new cardigans. I pulled one over my T-shirt. It was going to take time to get used to the climate. Throughout the day the temperature had steadily fell.

I opened box after box and began putting what I could into my closet on hangers, while some went into a dresser and other things I folded and put in a chest at the foot of my bed. Most of the things in the chest were clothes for warmer weather, that I had brought so I could travel and work.

It seemed almost sad, that we lived on the coast but it was too cold swim or sun bathe. A few hours later, all my clothes were put away, and I began unpacking my possessions. I got out a photo album, and some framed pictures that made me smile. One especially large box held my bed spread. I decided that if I was going to spend time here for a while, I needed to be comfortable. There was a box filled with trinkets, and all my beauty products and toiletries. The last thing I unpacked was my laptop. I set it on my desk and turned it on. It booted up and the background was a picture of my mother and I, with our faced pressed together. We were both smiling and the sun was beating down over our copper skin making it glow, hers more than mine. I missed her a lot.

I sent her an email, telling her I loved her and how much I missed her. I told her I had already made friends. I talked about Kim, telling her how nice she was, and I mentioned Paul. I smiled as I wrote his name.

I hope Paul kicked Jake's ass. Jeez, what a fuck face. It seemed weird that he was the first guy I had noticed in my first class, and know I thought he was a douche. A very cute douche... At least that was my only class with him. I decided, as I hit send, that I would confront Jake tomorrow, and ask him what the hell his problem was. He was obviously being a jerk to Paul because of me. Maybe he didn't like me. I was trying to figure out what I could have done to make him be such a prick to me.

I laid back on my bed and pulled a picture frame with me. It was taken right before I decided to move. It was a picture of my mom with her boyfriend Phil. I hate to sound like the whiney daughter, but Phil was a prick. The only thing I understood bout their relationship was what I was forced to hear every night. Nasty.

I set the picture back, and rolled onto my side. I checked my phone. Maurice had sent my flight info. Ah, man, a five A.M. flight.

I set my phone back down. Tomorrow would be a Friday, the day before I had to fly to Colorado. I hoped I could talk Kim into letting me hang out with her or something. I really didn't have that many friends around here, and it was horribly depressing.

I heard a car door slam outside my window. I peaked out to see Charlie getting out of his cruiser. It looked comical next to my mustang. I saw him look at it warily and then walk into the house.

"Bells!"

"Yea, Dad," I called back and began bounding down the stairs. "Hey."

He sat down on the couch and looked up at me. "So how was your first day of school?" He asked curious.

I nodded, buying time. "It was good. I made friends with a girl named Kim Turner, and a boy named Paul," I added timidly. I wondered how many of the people he knew from La Push. I assumed most of them.

He looked up sharply when I said Paul's name. "What did he want?"

I was taken aback. "Nothing, I just sat with his friends at lunch." I looked curiously at him. Charlie's face changed again.

"Who sits with Paul?" He looked... hopeful?

"Um...," I had to think of every ones names I had just learned today. "Well Kim and her boyfriend Jared, Paul of course, Quil something, a boy named Embry, and," I scowled as I said the last name,"Jacob Black."

Charlie lifted an eyebrow. "I hope you don't dislike Jake too much." He said this cautiously. Maybe waiting for a Renee-like hissy fit.

"He was just a jerk," I said censoring what I really wanted to call him. _Pig-headed asshole. _

"Well, the Blacks are like family, so you better had better get over what ever attitude he had today. He's usually a great kid." Charlie's face warmed as he talked about Jake.

"Do you really know him that well?" I asked surprised.

Charlie blushed, and I smiled at that. "Well, Jake would sometimes come over...when well. Hmm, you and your mother left and I was alone a lot. Jake was like a... he was like a ..."

"He was like a son," I said for him. Charlie smiled thankfully. Just great. Fan-fucking-tastic. I hated Charlie's fake son. Awesome. I grimaced again and Charlie noticed.

"Look Bells, the Black are family. You two works things out, alright?"

"Sure," I said just humoring him, I didn't want to work anything out, I just wanted him to back off. "I'll talk to him tomorrow at school, okay?" I was doing more than talk, maybe punch that dick in the face. As I trash talked Jacob Black in my head, I wished I had someone I could call up and talk to about him, maybe I'll call someone from Phoenix...

Charlie interrupted my inner dialogue. "No you'll do it tonight. Jake and Billy are coming over for dinner." I groaned out lout, making charlie give me a sharp look.

"Fine. Whatever." I said as I stomped up to my room. _Fuck my life._

I sat on my bed and held the tears at bay. I was not going to have a mental break-down. I would not cry. I wouldn't... I wasn't going...

I collapsed against my pillow in sobs. I already hated it here! Nothing was going right. Thank God this was my Senior year or I would have to kill myself. It was either listen to my mom bump dirties all night or live with the most annoying person I have ever met around.

I calmed my breathing enough to stop crying and decided I need a shower to calm myself down. The bathroom was just as small as every other room in the house. I peeled my clothes off and climbed under the stream of hot water. It felt good to be hot again. I'd spent all day cold, even with the sun out, it was cold to what I was used to.

With the water running over my thick hair, it was easier to think. Why was I so mad at Jake. Because he keeps getting in the way of Paul? That's what I thought it was, but he hadn't really done anything except be bossy until the tackle incident. _Maybe you should ask him about it, _a voice in my head asked. I decided I would. I would not make a fool of my self and act like bitch, at least not until he did something that required me to get my bitch-button out and push it. Because trust me, I would, if I had too.

I got out, and dried off. I tip-toed across the hall and into my room. I pulled out a simple white tunic dress and a pair of silver heels. I blow dried my hair and left it hanging, slightly curly. I thought about make up and decided a didn't give a crap.

My mood had lightened a great deal with just that shower. it wasn't until I heard someone knock before letting themselves in that I realized I was still mad. Well, here does nothing. He doesn't bite. Then I walked down the stairs.

* * *

I love making werewolf puns. :)

Review please... they are my crack.

-HWR


	5. Forver Young

A/N: Alright, I hope everyone had a safe and fun 4th! Oh, and I went and saw Eclipse at midnight on the 30th, but for any of you guys who haven't seen it yet... you REALLY should. It's pretty legit. This is a sorta short chapter, but the next chapter will be Bella's POV at dinner. Very entertaining. Enjoy!

* * *

'I'll never let you go,

Don't ever forget,

Tell me you'll remember,

Forever Young.'

Summer Hair=Forever Young, The Academy Is

_Bella was standing in front of me. She was wearing what she had worn to school today. She was crying and I knew it was all my fault. What I had I done. We were standing in the woods, and around me I could smell bloodsuckers. They were everywhere and they wanted my Bella._

_"Bella?" I called out to her. I held my arm out for her. She was only a few feet in front of me. If I could just grab her and get her safe. Then I could take care of the leeches. I could hear their feet hitting the earth around me. But I couldn't phase. It would scare her away. She would hate me, like I hate myself for being what I was._

_Bella's eyes widened and then she screamed. It was blood-curling. Then I lunged for her. I was going to grab her and run. I had to. But she was too fast. She slipped away and soon she was running. Not away from the leeches, but away from me._

_"Help!" She screamed. She was terrified, and the faster I ran to catch her the farther away she became. She was several stone throws away, when she tripped. A white, glistening man knelled to help her up. He had burning bronze hair and his sticky smell was over taking my senses._

_"Bella!" I screamed. She didn't listen she was only listening to the boy, man, vampire in front of her. She gazed into his eyes as he helped her up. Then the leech turned and looked at me, he grinned a terrible smile, and jerked her head aside and bite her. "Bella!"_

I jerked awake. The scream still on my lips. My whole body was shaking and I flopped back down on my bed, willing the change not to happen in my tiny bedroom. When my body calmed down enough, I breathed out a shaky breath. Jesus, I just had a dream about a fuckin' Cullen making Bella his lunch. I'm going to drive myself crazy thinking about this. I rolled out of bed, and ditched the shorts I was wearing. I walked to our bathroom to wash the sweat off my body from my dream, and maybe even wash away the dream.

As I stepped into our small shower, I realized how long my hair was getting. I considered cutting it right then, but decided to think about it. I washed my body, thinking about everything. My life was changed, for better or for worse. I missed Bella already. Just being away from her, for the four hours I'd been home was killing me. I'd gladly spend ever minute of my life by her letting her yell at me, although, I'd much rather she wasn't yelling. She is my everything now. It doesn't matter what happens to me, where my life takes me, who I become, because there will always be her. Bella. Perfect, beautiful, and ideally odd.

After I rinsed the soap out of my shoulder length hair, leaned against the shower wall to think. As I thought, I decided that I needed to do what Sam said. Maybe she wasn't looking for a boyfriend, maybe she just needed a friend. As much as I want to run my hands up her thighs, as much as I want her to sigh my name, as much as I want her tan hands pulling my hair, as much as I wanted to make her mine, I would take what I could get. I just want her to want me. No matter what that meant.

My little string of visions had affected my body. My dick was twitching and asking for attention. I let my hand slide down to grip it. I hissed. How could she effect me like this? I began stroking myself, again thinking about her legs, and her nimble little feet. I thought about her tight, stomach, and perfect tits. I thought about her thick hair, and oh God, her ass. Just thinking about her tight little ass sent me over the edge. I put one hand on the shower wall to brace my self as I came hard.

"Fuck," I grunted and when I was done felt one hundred times better than before I got in. I knew it was wrong to think about her that way, when it wasn't even close to how she thought about me, but I couldn't help it.

Back in my room, I actually considered what to wear. I knew it was stupid, but I needed to start over. I needed to make a good impression, if I could. I wanted her to like me, and maybe she would even learn to love me, but for now I would do what ever it took to win her over.

I looked for a pair of jeans, since it was colder and most people could not wear cut offs and be pleasantly warm. Werewolves ran a temperature of 108.9, so the chilly air of Washington never bothers us. If nothing else, its annoying us to have have to dress like everyone else.

I pulled my jeans on my naked body, and picked out one of my nicer shirts. I hope I didn't get pissed off tonight. I would suck to lose some of my only nice clothes. I shook my hair out, much like a dog and let it start to dry. I looked down at myself. I think I looked good. I hope Bella liked it.

I went into the kitchen to look for food, my insatiable appetite making it hard to keep me fed. As I was shoving my hand into a bowl of cereal, Billy wheeled himself in the door. I looked back down at my hand. I was unsure how to tell him about Bella. After all he was best friends with Charlie.

"Jake," Billy nodded as he rolled by. "Don't forget we're going over to the Charlie's to met Bella." I almost spit the cereal in my mouth all over the kitchen. Alright, I did spit the cereal in my mouth all over the kitchen. Billy looked at me like I'm gone crazy. I just coughed and then knelt down to pick up the scattered pieces. "You alright?" Billy laughed.

"Um... yeah, Dad." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, um well..." I bit my lip embarrassed about this story. "So, I imprinted today." Billy whipped around to face me.

"What?" He asked happiness showing on his face. "Who's the lucky girl?" His face broke into a smile, until he noticed my expression. "What happened son?"

"It's, well, it's Bella Swan."

"Well, that's great, I'm sure Charlie will be.." He died off.

"She hates me," I grumbled wishing I was anywhere else except for here.

"Wha... how is that possible?" Billy now looked confused and a little angry. I hoped it wasn't at me.

"We don't know," I muttered. Billy look in my face again, really seeing it.

"Well, do you want to stay home tonight?"

"No!" I said too loud. When he looked even more confused I mumbled, "I want to see her."

"Alright," he said concerned. Then he wheeled himself into his room. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

We were driving down the slippery road into Forks. Billy was sitting next to me, quiet for once. I knew he was letting me sulk, but I really wanted a distraction.

I glanced at him and he took the hint. "You seem dressed up." Being dressed up for me, meant all my torso was covered, my hair was brushed, and there were no sweats or flannel involved in what I was wearing.

"Um, yeah. I sorta wanted to... you know, look good." Billy smiled and that made both of us laugh.

"She'll come around, you have to know that, son." I nodded, because he had to be right, what else could she do, defy fate?

"Have you seen her recently, Dad?" I asked him wondering what he was going to think when he saw how gorgeous she now was.

"No, why?" She asked looking at me sidelong.

"Good, she's beautiful," I said before thinking about how love sick I sounded. "I mean, just, she's grown up a lot."

Billy raised an eyebrow at that. "Charlie, told me, she was doing modeling and stuff, can't be too ugly, for that, huh?"

I thought of her sweet little ass again, and felt my dick twitch. I silently begged it to stay down and behave tonight. The last thing I needed was the lil' pup standing at attention and begging.

It cooled down quick and I focused on driving for a bit. The drive was longer than it needed to be, but this old red truck could only go so fast. It wasn't long before I was pulling into the familiar drive of the Swan house. Only this time a sharp black '66 stang sat in the driveway. I felt a little drool roll over my lips as I heard Billy laugh my expression.

Jesus, Bella, you are going to be the death of me.

* * *

A/N: Bella's dinner POV up next! Thanks to all you faithful reviewers. A review is literally the best thing you could give me. So please...REVIEW!

-HWR 


	6. Reach Out

A/N: I'm on a roll! Chapter six! If you haven't checked out the picture or Bella or her car, I suggest it, they are on my profile. 

Extra thank you to **Eternalfan, Alice Cullen's best friend x, Robin.D, AlecsBella, Twilight Gleek plus any of you other awesome reviewers!  
**

Enjoy!

* * *

'I know I took it far,

But look how good you are,

And look how good you look,

One touch, I'm super-charged.'

Reach Out, Hilary Duff

Downstairs Charlie was already enjoying a conversation with a man that I had a vague remembrance of. Although, he was in a wheelchair, which was not the case when I was younger. Next to him, my dad was handing him a beer as Jake looked at his feet. When I walked up to them everyone turned to look at me.

"Hey look at, Bells, Charlie. When did she grow into such a beautiful young thing?" The man asked.

"I don't know Billy," my dad said smiling. He was proud of me, and that made me happy knowing I was doing something right, for once. Charlie slapped an arm on Jacob huge bicep and pretended he didn't know we had already met. "Jake, this is my daughter, Bella. Bella," he said looking at me expectantly, "this is Jake."

Jake finally looked up at me, and I saw a look of pained remorse in his eyes. "Hey, Bella," he said nice enough, as his eyes drilled into me.

I looked away and at Charlie, who was giving me a death glare. "Jake and I already met," then I tried to smile. I think it looked normal. I think. "I'm going to start making dinner, it should be ready in a little while." Billy and Charlie shared an excited look.

"You're dad's cooking isn't the best, Bella," Jake, tried to joke. I smiled at him, and laughed at my dad's sheepish expression.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen."

"Alright, we're gonna try and watch the game." My dad sat down and help Billy to the couch.

I opened the ridge and began looking through what was in it. Not much, but enough to make a meal. I'd have to shop and get some groceries.

I turned around and gasped in surprise. Jake was right behind me. He looked embarrassed. "What?" I snapped. I realized too late, that I had promised to be nice, and talk to him.

"Um," his eyes landed on my feet, "do you always wear heels?" He asked looking up with real curiosity.

I couldn't help it. I was expecting an apology, an explanation, but somehow this was just as well- I laughed. He looked embarrassed again.

I smiled at him, a real smile. "Yea, I do. It's something I had to get used to when I first started modeling, although, it's horrible for my feet, I know. My running coach used to hate it."

His eyes twinkled, and he smiled. He was cute when he was being sweet. I turned and pulled out a bag of beef to defrost in the microwave. "So you run? It's too bad La Push is too mall of a school to have any sports teams, because you could beat all the guys." His face was honest.

"Thank, I guess." I started pulling out what I could find. Potatoes. "Could you help me peel these?" He jumped up from leaning on the wall.

"Sure." I looked for a peeler, but when all I could find was I knife, I sighed and handed him one. We sat skinning a small mountain on potatoes in silence for a while. His brow was furrowed in concentration, as he sliced.

"I've always liked sports." I decided to say, since I didn't know what else to.

"Oh?" He looked up from his potato. "What else do you play?" He dropped the potato he was holding and looked at me.

"Well," I thought as I continued to peel, "I love running, and swimming, plus I like baseball, basketball, and obviously football. I'm not all the great at volleyball, but I can get it with soccer." I looked up at him and smiled. He was impressed.

"Wow and you model. You're just the perfect women, huh?" He asked. His mouth was smiling, but his eyes were very serious.

"Ha! Hardly. Most girls don't like me, most guys are intimidated by me, and modeling takes up almost every other weekend."

I looked up at him. It was nice having a real conversation with someone. It seemed weird it would be Jacob Black. The boy who had tackled Paul hours earlier.

"Well, first off, girl's wouldn't like you because you're beautiful and they are jealous," I felt a blush rise under my dark skin, "a boy, who doesn't like you is obviously an idiot, and if you love something, you should do it!" Then Jacob looked at me and little longer and finished up this last potato.

"Wow..."

"Sorry, just being honest." And I could tell by the way he was looking at me he was. It wasn't a look I was used to. I was used to eyes running up and down my body, hunger, lust, passion. Jake's eyes were looking at my eyes, he was giving off happiness, and comfort. It was a new but welcome feeling.

I started cutting up the potatoes into medium sized cubes. "So, what happened at lunch, and all. I'm sorry for being a bitch, I just don't understand..." I stopped and looked up at him. Really looked at him.

He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, that hung nicely to his hips and had on a pair of Nikes I had seen earlier and on top he was hearing a snug long sleeve shirt, that hugged every muscle on his very muscular body. His hair was shaggy around his face, and parts of it tickled his cheek. It was in and out of control and it was hot.

He was looking down, so he didn't catch me ogling him. When he looked up, he had the same pained look on his face. I felt the the need to touch him. _Whoa._.. weird. Hands to yourself, Bella.

"Paul and I had a fight earlier that day, it was stupid and we worked it out. I'm just sorry if... if I got in your way." He gritted the words out between his teeth. "I could tell you liked him."

I felt my face blush. Was he perceptive or was I that obvious? "Um... ha, yea." I smiled a little. By this point I had mixed the potatoes into some mayo and any chopped veggies I could find. "You won't say anything will you?" I looked up at him hopefully.

"No, I won't say anything," he add emphasis to the word say, but I brushed it off.

"Thank you. You know, you are exactly, what I needed right now," I said without thinking. Jacob's eyes lit up.

"I just, meant, um, that well, I don't really know anyone around here. And... you CAN be very nice and that would help me out so much, to... you know, have a friend." I felt stupid. What if he didn't want to be friends after the way I treated him. I kept having to tell myself, I wasn't out of line. He was being a jerk.

"Of course. I'll be your friend." Then he smiled mischievously. He started talking in a high pitched girl's voice."We could make friendship bracelets." I laughed and punched him in the arm.

In a little while, I had tried my hardest to make a meal. I thought I did alright. I made hamburgers, but Charlie's lack of buns left them on bread. Oh well. I'd also made some homemade potato salad, and a opened a can of beans.

I spooned out some of the potato salad and held it out for Jake. We had been talking all evening as I cooked and he tried to help. "Want to try it?"

"Oh yes, please," he said. He hurried over to me and ducked to capture the spoon. His wide warm lips wrapped around the spoon, but he kept his eyes on me. He was very close and I could smell him. He smiled like chile and vanilla ice-cream. Sweet and spicy.

Of course, this was when Charlie and Billy chose to come in. I dropped the spoon, but it stayed in Jake's mouth. I jumped back and Charlie raised an eyebrow at me.

"You two seem to be getting along nicely." I looked over to Billy, who was smiling gently at Jacob, as he pulled the spoon from his mouth and licked it again.

"Bella's a great cook. Come on, I'm starving!" Jacob smiled. Jacob kept the spoon and went and sat down with it. _What a dork!_

I smiled at how I had gone from hating him to being very happy we had become friends. I put the pile of hamburgers on the table along with the bread, potato salad, beans, and all the necessary supplies to make a hamburger. Everyone grinned.

"Did I make to much?" I asked curiously. It seemed like a lot of food for three people, but everyone at the table laughed, and Jacob blushed.

"What?" I asked, as I sat down.

"Bells, Jacob could eat all of this by himself. He is a human garbage disposal," Charlie laughed.

"Oh, come on, you make it sound like I'm gross, when I eat," Jake defended himself, while I laughed at his expense.

"Oh really, who was it who sprayed cereal all over my kitchen today, while downing an entire box of capt'n crunch?" Billy asked.

"Me," Jake mumbled dropping his head in shame. I laughed out loud again. His kid, cracked me up.

He mock glared at me. "Well, then let the pig eat." And with that we dug in. Some of us more literally than others. Jake really did eat more than what seemed normal. After his fifth burger, I thought he might explode but instead he piled more potatoes on his plate and shoved a spoonful in his mouth.

"This is really good, Bells," he said around the salad. _Ha,_ he called me Bells.

"Swallow, Jake. Gross." He looked sheepish again.

He chewed for a minute, "Sorry." I just smiled at him and started picking up plates. He looked longingly at the bowl of potatoes, but let them go. Back at the counter, I piled it into a Tupperware bowl and sat it aside. I'd give it to him before he left. He'd like that.

I started washing dishes and Jake stood up to help me. We joked the whole time, enjoying each others company. I was so glad I had given his guy a chance to make up for being a dick, because right now he as being absolutely sweet. I wondered if he would go back to being a jerk tomorrow. I hoped not. I could get used to hanging out with a guy like Jake. He was exactly what I needed right now.

When everything was clean I grabbed the trash and started walking towards the door. "I got it," he said brushing past me holding the bag. I smiled at him.

"I can get it Jake, it is my house."

He laughed opening the door. "Technically, I've probably taken this trash out more than you have," I knew he was probably right, if they came over as much as Charlie implied, "Plus we wouldn't want to ruin those cute this heels." He got the door closed before the towel I was holding hit it.

* * *

A/N: Did you love it? Please Review!

Also check out my other wolf fic, **_Quil Imprinted On Bella!_** Kinda explains itself. Thanks!

HWR


	7. Lala

A/N: This isn't really the part of the story I wanted to write from Jake's POV, but I felt it would be fun to write it anyway. So I'm going to post two "chapters" from Jake's POV today. One from pre-dinner, one from after. Hope everyone is cool with that... more for you! :) Enjoy.

* * *

'You make me wanna la-la,

In the kitchen, on the floor,

I'll be your french maid,

where I met you at the door.'

Lala, Ashlee Simpson

I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was like it was all my brain could process at the moment. The spoon, the spoon, the spoon. God, Lord, the _spoon! _Bella was clicking around the kitchen, looking much like she belonged there. She would reach for this or that. The soft material of her dress, sliding on her. She looked so gorgeous. Her hair was different than this morning, it was wavy, and I was guessing that was how it was normally. It curled around her face, which was also different, Because she had no make up on. I think she looked one thousand times better like this, than she had before, and she had looked amazing before.

But even the only thing about this scenario that was driving me crazy was the _God damn spoon._ She had it hanging from her perfect, warm, plump lips. She would use it to taste something every once in a while. Ugh, this was hard, being just a friend, when I wanted to bend her over the table and take her. _Jesus, Jake..._

She turned to look at me, her innocent eyes telling me she had no idea what my mind had just been thinking. I'd been trying for the last twenty minutes to look as though I'd been helping, when in reality, I had no idea how to cook things that didn't come pre-made.

She scooped a glob of potato salad onto her spoon. Yes, you got that right, the same spoon, that had been chilling in her mouth all night. "Want to try it?" Not only was I excited to taste the salad, which looked amazing, but I would also get to taste her.

I quickly closed the space between us, "Oh, yes, please." She held the spoon out, like an offering, and I being the humble God, accepted it.

I leaned down and opened my mouth around it. I did something else though, I kept my eyes glued to hers. I watched as her eyes flicked to my lips and then back up to my own as I silently begged her to understand. _'Please, look at me! Can't you feel the pull? Don't you want me? Love me! Love me!'_

And maybe, just maybe, It looked like for a second she was seeing me. She was really seeing me. I could hear Charlie and Billy moving towards us, but I couldn't break this moment, she could see me now. This could be her chance.

I heard Charlie clear his throat. "You two seem to be getting along nicely," he murmured, satisfaction present in his tone. I knew Charlie would be thrilled if Bella and I were closer. I'm sure he wouldn't even mind knowing I was a werewolf if he knew I would take care of his daughter with every ounce of my will. Of course, that was against the rules. No one could know. Not even Charlie.

I pulled back from Bella, removing the spoon from my mouth, but remembering, and putting it back in to lick it. It still tasted spicy and delicious, but mostly it just tasted of Bella. _Ugh._

A/N: Okay, onto the actual chapter. Thanks!

Bella's slow human reflexes were no match for my super natural ones. She threw a wet dish rag at me and I blocked it with the door. I heard her huff, from inside the door. I jogged over to the trashcan and dropped the bag inside. I heard the door opened quietly, and pretended not to notice...two could play at this game.

I finished putting the lid back on the trash as I heard the close approaching footsteps getting closer. I found it amusing that she had actually taken off her heels after my little comment. Maybe, she cares about what you think? _Ha! Right..._

When the feet were only a few steps away, I whirled around and grabbed her around the waist picking her up. The first thing I noticed was the scream, then the water. Her screamed was pleasantly surprised and filled with a smile. The water, was cold, even to me. That little sneak. She had gone back and gotten the towel and ran it through Antarctica, before throwing it onto my chest. I shook it off, and pulled her closer.

Her eyes were bright, and the closer I pulled her, the wider they became. I pulled her flush against me. "That wasn't very nice, Isabella..." I said darkly.

"Jake," It was neither a question, or a statement, it just was my name. She was gazing into my eyes with a look I see every time I looked at myself today. All of today was worth it if she would just look at me like this forever. Then she did the opposite. She pushed me away. "Jesus, you're hot." Then her cheeks exploded in color.

I burst out laughing. It was a good way to hide the pain. Rejection. Rejection sucked, especially when it was the second time in 24 hours. "You don't have to tell me Bells."

"No!" She said frustrated. "I meant your body temperature, is hot. You must have a serious fever, or, or, something, bad..." She was looking worriedly at me. _Hot-diggidy-dog! She cared about me._

"Don't worry Bells, my amazing cool-ness, evens the playing field." She looked at me like I had grown an extra head. It wasn't that bad of a joke was it? "Seriously, though, its just a... thing around here. Happens to a lot of guys." I hoped that was a good enough explanation.

She looked strangely at me. She wasn't buying it. _Shit. _Hurry, idiot, think of something!

"Hey, Bells, I was just wondering if you might like to hang out with us tomorrow?" I hoped this would be a good enough change of subject, from my wolf qualities. "A bunch of us, were going to go chill on the beach tomorrow after school. Well, hopefully, not, chill, since it is supposed to warm up tomorrow. We might be able to get in the water if its not too cold." I waited for her answer afraid of rejection number three. _Please, don't hurt me, baby._

She looked torn. "Um... well, is it going to be all guys?" She looked up at me questioningly.

"Oh! No, Kim and Emily will be there. You've already met Kim, but Emily, is one of our... friend's fiance." I looked at her still weary face. "Please, everyone wants to meet you. I'll take you myself." Okay, I was seriously pushing it.

Bella now looked skeptical. "Why would everyone want to meet me?" _Oops._

"Well," _THINK, THINK,_ "The Quileute tribe is sort of small, so..." I stumbled around my words, trying to make up a realistic reason. "Everyone knew your mom, so..."

"Oh great..." She mumbled. She looked down at her feet, which I realized were just as perfect as the rest of her. Her coffee colored skin flowed onto her feet and her toenails were painted a soft light pink.

"What?" I asked tilting her head up to me, with a finger.

"I just, don't want people thinking, that just because my mom was a certain way, that I'm going to be anything like her." She had an angry tint to her voice. She was about to tell me something. _Please, let her trust me._ "Okay, don't think I'm being stupid, but..." She hesitated and looked up into my eyes. Whatever she saw, must have been enough. "I've done a lot of stupid things, back home, I mean. I just wanted a clean start here. I'm not my mom, she was this little perfect, beautiful, woman, and I"m just...," her voice quivered, "I'm just a bitch with a pretty face, and nice tits!" He hung her head and tears began to leak from her eyes.

As awkward as I felt having this conversation, I could see she needed me, and I would be what ever she needed even if she did have a pretty face and nice tits...

"Bells, baby, you are so much more than that. I can tell and I've only known you for one day. I treated you like trash all day and you were so quick to forgive me, to like me. You are so wonderful, you are perfect, God, Bells." Shut up, shut up. "Don't ever change anything about yourself," Why am I not shutting up? I had been slowly pulling Bella to me, and she slowed her crying. I was now holding her, and she leaned into me. She turned her head to my chest and placed a cool kiss over the wet spot her towel had left.

_Ugh..._

She just kissed me.

I wanted to scream it to the world.

But instead, I just held her. Because I loved her, and I would do what ever she wanted me to. Forever.

I seemed like Billy and Charlie had the best damn timing in the world, because they came outside, just as Bella was relaxing into my arms. _Damn it, Dad!_

Charlie had a smug smile on his face and I grinned at him. Billy, winked at me, as he was rolled past. Bella slowly pulled away and looked up at me.

"Jacob?" She looked so innocent, with tears still standing on her cheek. I gently brushed them away. I hoped I wasn't being too intimate with her. It seemed stupid to think like that when I wanted her all the time.

"Yea, Bells?"

"I'll go with you guys tomorrow."

I pulled her back into a hug, and she gripped me back. I felt her little hand grip my shirt and it was incredibly sexy. "Thank you, Bells. I hope things are cool between us now, right?" Or maybe they are better than okay, and you would like to date me...

"Yea, things are okay. Thank you. It meant a lot to have someone to talk to about things, even if they were stupid and dumb." She smiled up at me.

"No, they weren't. I'm always going to be here for you Bella. I want you to know that." _Because I love you._

She pulled her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Jake, you coming?" Billy asked, saving me.

"Yea, dad." Then I turned back to Bella and pressed my luck. I kissed her on the cheek, gently. "Good night, Bella." I'll see you tonight while I run laps around your house.

Then I turned around and left, without ever looking back. I knew she was looking at me. I could feel it and I liked it. _Oh how I liked it._ We were so close...

* * *

A/N: Awe, my Jake POV chapters always leave me mad at myself. I want Jacob and Bella... and trust me, the day at the Beach will be important... Haha wink wink. :) Jake and Bella are going to start getting.. LOTS closer. :))) 

Please review, even though, this chapter was lil funky. Thanks

HWR


	8. Into the Ocean

A/N: Only one more chapter till the beach scene. Enjoy a little Bella and Bella, then tomorrow, it will be AH-MAZIN. Enjoy!

* * *

'I want to swim away but don't know how,

Sometimes it feels just like I'm fallin' in the ocean,

Let the waves up take me down,

Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah,

Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down,

Let the rain come down.'

Into the Ocean, Blue October

That night I cried. I'm not sure why, but I bawled my eyes out. It was one of those moments where everything you've been trying to hide comes and hits you in the face. I cried, because I missed my perfect mom, I cried because I missed my old friends, I cried because Paul didn't seem to like me that much, and I cried, because I had been so horrible to Jake earlier and he was amazing.

_Jake. Jacob_. He was beautiful, that was sure. He had the same beautiful chocolate skin as my mother. His hair was shaggy black satin, and his eyes were endless pools of warmth. Everything about him drew me in. I liked it, and I hated it, and it was all so confusing. I wanted him, like I'd never wanted anyone else before, but I didn't understand why. He was a perfect friend, he was exactly what I needed, but could I risk losing that is I tried to take things farther?

Wait! I can't do that anyways, I mean, Jake knows I liked Paul. _Shit._ Jacob is going to think I'm a big slut, even if that isn't far from the truth. That settled it; I couldn't open up for Jake because he might find out about my past, and I couldn't get friendlier, because I would not risk losing him.

But this still left me with a problem. _Why did I care so much? _I just don't understand how you could connect with someone so fast. It seemed unreal. It seemed almost magical, like something out of a Disney movie, except this princess wasn't going to get the prince. I'm pretty sure Walt didn't have a movie where the princess was a born again virgin, and the prince was a sex-god sweetie-pie. Although, that would make for an interesting plot...

I smiled to myself. My tears had longs since dried to my face, leaving trails of decision rolling down my face. I would resist what ever I was feeling towards Jake, because he obviously didn't feel that way about me. He was willing to try and I help me out with Paul, only a friend would do that, right?_ Yes, only a friend._

And so an hour or so after my initial meltdown, I laid down and tried to sleep, but even with my decision made, all I could think of was the way he called my _baby._

My next day's classes when by smoothly, I only saw Jake, and Paul, in their according classes and at lunch, where things seemed a lot less tightly wound as they had on Thursday. Jake included me in the conversation, asked for my opinion, and introduced me to other kids in the school, other than the hotties, as I had decided to call the group of stud-men that seemed to all be friends.

Most of the people they had introduced me to had been reserved, but nice, only a few stood out. I remembered a boy named Anthony. Personally, I thought he was a douche, but hey, everyone else seemed to love him. I remembered meeting him very vividly.

Jake and Quil had been taking me around to meet some of their guy friends. I thought that was really sweet, even though, I really needed some lady friends.

"Bella, this Anthony. He's our age as well," Quil said in this usually excited voice. Quil reminded me of golden retriever. He was always bouncing all over the place. I smiled at the boy named Anthony.

"Hey," I said politely. He was being typical, looking me up then down. His gaze lingering longer than necessary in certain areas.

"Hi," he said. He had a stronger accent to his voice than any of the other people I had spoken to. I wondered where he was from. "People call me Anton. So, you're the new girl, I see they weren't lying when they said you were beautiful." His voice was... dead. It sounded so cold. I wondered if he thought he being attractive. He was much shorter than any of the hotties, and he didn't hold a candle to their bodies. But not just that, this guys was a slime ball. it was written all over him. I knew it, because before this year, he was the type I would have went for.

Instead of letting his comment affect me, like he would have liked, I nodded said thank you and leaned into Quil, silently begging him to leave.

Later I had heard Jake hiss at him,"Why did you introduce her to _him?_"

I didn't hear his answer, but Jake's concern was... nice.

Unlike Jake, Paul wouldn't even look at me. It wasn't like he was avoiding, me, he just saw right through me. He would talk to me, but the small spark that had been there yesterday was now burnt out embers. I had successfully chased away Paul. _Awesome. _I'd have to talk to Jake about it at the beach later.

Another person I met, on my own this time, was a girl named Phoebe Dapp. Phoebe did not like me, and as much I wanted to hate this girl for being so bitchy, I couldn't because she reminded me a lot of myself. She was beautiful that much was sure, but she had a major attitude, and she loved the hottie's attention. The only difference between us was that the hotties didn't seem to give her any attention, while the rest of them smothered me with it, minus one. _Ugh._

Phoebe did say something, that bothered me today. She had been in the process of telling me all the dirt about the hotties and how they were in a gang, that traded drugs. "What?" I said disbelievingly.

"It's true, every single one of them is in on it. I mean look at them. You don't look like that without a little help!" I tried to hide my laugh, but failed. "I'm not kidding, and Kim, the girl, I bet she gets with all of them when they are faded or what ever they are taking..." I had at that time just laughed it off, but the more I though about it, the more realistic it seemed. The hotties did seem a little bit like a gang. I couldn't see a single member, except maybe Paul, being dangerous, so they must suck at it, but still...

Add that to the ask Jake list. What did I have so far? Why does Paul act like I don't exists? Are you drug dealers? Why are you all so hot? Why can't I stop thinking about your lips? Okay, minus the last two. Jesus, how was I supposed to make it through this day?

Thankfully, it went a lot faster than I thought it would and it wasn't long before I was at home packing for the weekend and waiting on Jake to come pick me up. I decided to wait till he got here to dress, since I didn't know what to wear.

I hear a rumble in my driveway and peeked out to see Jake getting out of a red truck. _Jeez._.. maybe I'll let him drive my baby. He knocked and then let himself in. He was so comfortable here, probably more so than I.

"Hey Bells, you home?" He called from downstairs.

"Yea, Jake, could you come up here?"

"Uh..."

"Oh please! Get your big butt up here." Then I went back to packing. I wasn't ready for him when he grabbed me from behind and pick me up. He sat we on my desk and got down at my level. He slid in between my knees so he was right in my face. _Ugh._

"Was that a fat joke? I'm very sensitive about my weight," Jake said right in my face, with a completely serious look. His voice was low and delicious. I wanted to taste his voice...

I poked him in the stomach. "Yea, looks like you could lose a pound or two," even though his abs were hard as steel. Why was Jake becoming more and more sexy to me?

"Well, sorry! We can't all be little tiny models, now can we?" He laughed and dropped back onto my bed. "What's all this stuff for?" he asked picking threw some of my clothes I'd packed for Colorado.

"Oh, yea, I have a shoot this weekend. Can you believe I'm going to Colorado, seems so lame for a shoot..." I died off. Jake was staring at me. "What?"

"You're going... this weekend... now?" He asked sounding like a sad lost puppy.

"Yea, I mean, I do a shoot every other weekend and when I graduate, I'll probably do more... I mean hopefully-" he cut me off.

"Every other?" He was sounding worse and worse.

"What's wrong Jake? You're the one who said if you love something you should do it." What was wrong with him?

"I know I said that... I guess, I was hoping we could... hang out more." He looked embarrassed as he said it, and I thought it was sweet that he wanted too, but a part of me wanted him to miss me, to want me, to crave me, because that was how I was feeling all the time. I almost wished I would never have forgiven him. At least then I wasn't feeling all weird, and floozy, whenever he was around. I was drunk with Jacob, and it was beautiful, over-whelming, and intoxicating.

"Well, maybe sometime I'll bring you along. It might me kind of boring, but I mean, flights, chilling at a hotel, lots of down time." He smiled bright at that idea. I loved knowing I was the one who made him happy. _Me!_

After I finished packing and Jake advised me to dress a little heavier, because it wasn't going to be as warm as they had thought, I walked out the door in a pair of tight sexy jeans, a long sleeve thermal, and a warm vest. I wore matching boots, just to prove to Jake I didn't just wear heels.

As we walked towards his car, I flipped him the keys. His quick reflexes grabbed them out of the air, and looked questioningly to me. "Would you like to give my baby a drive?" I asked him hopefully. I loved seeing him happy. It made me happy.

"Oh my God! Yes!" He was so excited as he jumped into the car and started the engine. He leaned his head back in the seat and breathed in. I laughed as I sat down and looked up at him. "This is the sound of beauty." I laughed and he glanced sharply at me. His expression changed from joking to serious. "Well, aside from a few other beautiful sounds." My eyes twinkled. Was he talking about me?

* * *

A/N: So excited to give you guys the beach scene! Tomorrow, I promise. :)) Horrrraaaayyyy for Jake and Bella! Please Review!

HWR


	9. Fidelity

A/N: You might love me or hate me in this chapter. haha :) Enjoy.

* * *

'I never loved nobody fully,

Always one foot on the ground,

And by protecting my heart fully,

I got lost in the sounds,

I hear in my mind all of voice,

I hear in my al of these words,

I hear in my mind all of this music,

And it breaks my heart.'

Fidelity, Regina Spektor

The fruits of my labor were useless. The harder I tried to think of her as only a friend, the more I thought of her as a beautiful woman. I know, I was probably seeing more into things than I should have, but I could have sworn that the way she looked at me was changing too. It seemed impossible that I had never really known her before Thursday, and now she was my everything, but it really didn't matter. It didn't matter, what she had done, where she had been, or why she had left; she was with me now, I wasn't letting her go easily.

My hands tightened on the wheel of my red truck, as I thought of her, only inches from me. "Jake, can you turn the heat up? It's freezing." I turned to glance at her. She was shivering. _Shit,_ how did I not let myself realize how much colder it was now. She was going to be dying in the wind.

"Come here," I said. Only after I'd said it, did I hear how low my voice had gotten. I wanted her, and I hoped she wasn't aware of it. Trust me, it was begging for attention. I willed her over to me. I lifted my right arm and slung it over the bench seat. "Come on, Bells. You know I'm hot," I said smiling. She laughed, obviously remembering the night before when she'd said something similar. Then she crawled down the seat and into my arm. _Oh, God._ She was in my arms. She tucked her head into my side, and relaxed. Her shivering stilled and her breathing evened. I draped my arm around her shoulder, hoping I wasn't pushing it. But instead of her pulling away, she leaned in farther and laced one of her hands through my own.

"Thank you, Jake." she looked up at me and smiled. "For everything. You have been so great today. I mean introducing me to a bunch of people. It was so nice of you. It was exactly what I needed. Oh, and inviting me tonight. I was hoping I wouldn't have to spend my first Friday here alone. I mean, I would have if I had to-," I cut her off.

"Bells, you don't have to thank me for anything. And as long as I'm in charge, you'll never be alone when you don't want to be." Was that too much? _Shit..._

"Thanks, Jake," she said. Emotion was heavy, in her voice. I wanted to know what made her smile so sad sometimes. I wanted to know everything about her. But before I could ask, we were pulling up to the beach. "Is this it?"

"Yea, this is first beach. We like to come down here and hang out, I mean, like as a...," I paused, looking for the right word, pack, would be suspicious.

"Gang?" Bella asked wearily. I literally groaned out loud.

"Please, Bella, we are not a gang," I said clearly. "People have been spreading that rumor for years now. Just because my friends, and myself are different than them, doesn't make us bad people." I could hear pain, and suffering in my voice. I was different, I was a bad person, but I want her to love me nonetheless.

"I know Jake, I'm sorry." She said this as she layed her head back on my chest, and I kept my arm around her. She really looked sorry, and I felt bad for making her guilty. At least she was asking questions. I was just sitting on the sidelines, being useless. I needed to fight. I knew she couldn't hold out much longer could she?

I pulled my arm be-grugingly off of her and got out of the car. By the time I got to her door, she already had it opened, but I helped her get out. I noticed she wasn't wearing heels and smiled knowing that might have had something to do with my comment yesterday. Was it only yesterday?

We walked up to the beach, following a worn path. Around us were the sounds of life, thriving and becoming something new._ New_. I held her hand for a moment, when I pulled her down another path that branched off, but she didn't let go of my hand and I could have died in that moment. I looked down at her, and she began smiling, and starting swinging our hands. I wanted to say something witty, but the feeling of being this close to her was cutting off blood flow to my brain.

"Jake," she'd started doing that. It wasn't a question, she would just say my name and then start talking. It was just one of her cute little qualities. "Paul, doesn't like me very much does he?" She didn't soundd as upset as I thought she would have. Her voice was solid and she looked right at me as she said that. I was glad I hadn't been the cause of any pain to her.

I had told Paul about the imprint later that night and he had felt completely horrible. I couldn't hold it against him, Bella was gorgeous, but I told him not to encourage it, and even to bring a date tonight. Anyone. Just bring someone. He agreed, happy to not have been on my bad side.

"Well, Bella, I don't know how to tell you this," _YES I DO,_ "But I asked him about it, and he said he was already kind of starting something with another girl." It hurt. It literally hurt to lie to her, but I couldn't tell her truth; that Paul thought she was beautiful, but didn't want to get in the way of me. _Yea, Bella over here! The boy holding your hand. The one you're meant for. Look at him! _As my mind screamed for her, my face stayed calm and I even managed to look a little sad.

"Oh, well I guess, I figured as much." Her grip on my hand tightened. _Please God, don't tease me like this._

"You don't seem too upset?" I asked her softly. I didn't want to sound like a jerk.

"Yea, well, I guess," her face turned the most delicious color of pink under her light chocolate skin, "I've been thinking about someone else a lot, now," she whispered and turned away from me. I could hear her heartbeat speed up now, and the slight squeeze her fingers gave to mind. _Please! Please!_

I didn't say anything. I just pushed my luck again, and pulled her towards me. I dropped my hand from hers and let it wrap easily around her thin waist. My fingers clung to her hip on her other side. She was so perfect for me. The ideal woman: beautiful, smart, clever, a little sassy, and sweet as sugar.

"Jake," she sighed and leaned her head against my side. _Oh my god. I'm going to explode._

She closed her eyes and let me lead her. When we walked into the clearing, I squeezed her side, letting her know we weren't alone. She opened her eyes, and stood straight. I never let my hand leave her side, though. She was pulled from my arms, by Quil though, who had taken a strange liking to her. Not in a way that made me jealous, but in a way that made me smile. She could be just one of the guys sometimes.

"Belllllllaaaaaah!" Quil cried swinging her around. "What are you doing around her. You didn't come with that big dork, did ya?" He joked and punched my lightly in my side. I waited til he let Bella go and swept a leg out from under him. He fell down as gracefully as you could, and Bella laughed. What a beautiful noise. Quil jumped up and took me down into the sand. From across the beach, I could hear Embry laughing at us. He was never one to just jump in our fight, but he never stopped them either.

I lost sight of Bells as I fought with Quil. To him, we were just messing around. To me, I had to prove I was best, because Bells was watching I could hear her and Embry laughing about us. She was betting for me too. I used my want to push harder, I pinned Quil for a second before he turned us back over. A few moves and I had his back pressed against the ground and his legs spread. He started laughing and so did I. I_ won, bitches!_

I jumped up and grabbed Bella swinging her around. "Jake!" She yelled surprised. Quil and Embry looked on, happy to see she was allowing me even closer. Quil and Embry walked away as we continued playing. I picked her up and pretended I was going to catapult her into the water. She screamed and reached for me. "Jake, no!" I felt her little hands secure themselves into my shirt and pulled me close. Her face was inches from mine, and just for a second, I lost my balance. We both fell back into the damp sand. Me on my back and her on me. As I hit, I grabbed her hips to make sure she landed alright. Even without thinking about it, I was protecting her. She looked up at me, with wide eyes. We were even closer now. Down the beach the sounds of the pack around a small fire, were slowly fading away. All I could see was her. I could smell her, feel her, I could almost taste her. _I want you so much!_

My hands on her hips tightened and her hands on my chest gripped the fabric. Her heart was flying, as was mind. I couldn't help it. I leaned down and gently let my lips brush against hers. Her lips were so soft. Her hands slide up my chest to around my neck and she pressed into the kiss. I couldn't think at all. I kissed her sweetly, softly, everything she deserved. I let her pull my lower lip into her mouth, and I let her small finger claw at me neck. I was completely surprised when a small wave crashed over us. Bella jumped back landing in more water. We were now soaking wet, and from what I could smell, her in other ways. I sat up and looked at her. I could tell my eyes were begging her to come back. How would it feel to kiss her wet lips? Her face went from excited to afraid in seconds.

I wanted her to come back and kiss me, but instead she bolted. She stood up and took off running. Really running. A type of speed, I'd only seen from humans on T.V. at the Olympics. She dropped her probably expensive jacket and boots and took off back up the trail, not even looking back. I sat there stunned. She had kissed me back, right? I looked back at the pack and heard Jared, of all people yell, "Start running, fuck face!"

And I did. I ran as fast as my non-wolf had ever ran. I jumped, sprinted and pushed towards her smell. When I finally caught her, she wasn't even running anymore. She was sitting on the dirt ground crying, with her head in her hands.

Her clothes were soaking wet, and now covered with what ever she had sat down on. Her frame was visibly shaking with the cold, as sobs racked through her as well. "Bells, baby," I ran to her and pulled her from the ground into my arms. I did this. I did this to her. I was horrible. "What...," I didn't even know what to say.

She struggled against me to a few second, before she relaxed into me and cried, "I didn't mean," sob, "I shouldn't have, "sob, and then she wailed, "I'm sorry." Her body was sliding back down to the floor. What was going on? This couldn't just be about me. I picked her up easily and she didn't even protest. I carried her gently in my arms as she rolled towards me. When we came to my house, I didn't pause to open it and bring her in. I knew no one was home. billy was at Harry Clearwater's. I sat her on the small couch and ran back to my room to get her something, she could wear. _But what?_ I was so much bigger than her. I could only do my best, now. I grabbed one of my smaller white T-shirts, and a pair of shorts. When I returned Bella was sitting up on the couch and looking at nothing.

"Bells, are you okay?" I said handing her the clothes. She looked at them wearily and nodded her head.

"Look, Jake, I couldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Her voice scared me. It was completely dead.

"No, Bella, listen-"

"Jacob, it was a mistake, okay? It won't happen again." I felt my hart explode into a million tiny pieces. She didn't want me, even though, she could feel the pull. I still wasn't good enough.

* * *

A/N: Awe, poor Jakey! Don't worry, Jake and Bella are so close to something. Something big, and this night is NOT over for them ;)

hwr


	10. The Reason

A/N: Oh sigh, the chapter we have eagerly awaited. Things are going to heat up fast in the following, but I'm going to take a few days to catch out on writing, and I will be back with you on Tuesday! Enjoy! :)

* * *

'I've found a reason for me,

To change who I used to be,

A reason to start over new,

And the reason is you.'

The Reason, Hoobastank

The look in Jacob eyes was killing me. It was impossible for him to feel like I did. It was illogical, and stupid. I was so dumb, why did I kiss him? Why did he kiss me back? I felt so lost. When he had gone back to his room, I realized I needed to pull it together, if I was going to do this. Now Jake was standing before me, I was holding his soft well worn clothes in my hand and looking him dead in the eye.

"Jacob, it was a mistake, okay? It won't happen again." I said coldly. Then Jake's face changed from guilt and worry to deep sadness. I could practically free his desperation flowing off him and it hurt me, when he hurt. _What is happening?_

Then the look in his eyes changed, it turned dark. He suddenly looked so much older than seventeen. His eyes were old, and filled with a cold wrath I had never seen before. Suddenly he was pulling me roughly from the couch, but I wasn't afraid, I couldn't be.

"Go put these on," he said gesturing to the clothes in my hand, "Now."

"No, Jake, I want to go home." I saw it when it happened. It was like a tight rope was strung though his body and it just snapped. Jake grabbed my hip and pulled me sharply to him.

"Bells, you are home." Then he kissed me. Not a kiss like on the beach. So much better, so much more like him. His hands squeezed me to him, and I flung my arms around his shoulders and slid my hands into his hair.

His kisses were rough, and sloppy, and full of unspoken words. He moved down to my neck. "Jake," I mumbled as he sucked my skin under his teeth. "Jake!" I said louder and pushed away. I had dropped the clothes and decided to leave them as I turned to the door.

"Bells, please. Don't go," he said sounding like a lost child. Moments ago, he had sounded so confident. So sure of himself. What had changed? Why did I effect him like this?

I looked down and heard him walk up behind me. He placed his large warm hand on my hip. "Please."

I turned around slowly and looked at Jake. Why did he look so sad? Was I the one breaking his heart? "Jacob, I don't know what's happening. I don't know you, and you really don't want to know me. I need you. I can't loose you, because you realize... what I am!" I cried. I couldn't loose him. Not now, but how could I go back, know that I had tasted his lips, had felt his love wrap around me lie a quilted blanket. "I'm so lost when you're not around, but I can't breathe when you touch me. Why...?" I needed Jake to tell me things would be _okay._

Jake pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry. Don't be afraid. Please, just try."

"Try what?"

"Me. Try being with me please. Don't fight it. I know you can feel this. It's gravity, it's fate, it's you and me." his head was pressed into my neck, and I could feel his hot breathe on my neck as I ran my hands down his back to lock them together around his thin waist.

"You don't want someone like me," I whispered, ashamed. I wish I could have been a stronger person for Jake.

Jake led me to the couch and pulled he into his side. "Tell me. Tell me, everything. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Please, trust me." He tilted my head up so we could see each other.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yea, just let me change," I replied pulling out of his arms and picking up the clothes, and making my way down the hall peaking in doors til I found the bathroom. I striped out of everything. I felt gross. I puled Jake's shirt over my bare chest and it hung very loosely on me, and I had to roll the shorts many times till they almost fit. I looked in his mirror and was shocked. Out of all the designer clothes I'd worn, I'd never felt this beautiful. I picked the shirt between my fingers and brought it to my nose. It smelt like him. His sweet scent, like vanilla and spice. I walked back out, feeling cleaner and a little more willing to talk. Only a little though.

_I wanted this. But would he?_

Jake was sitting where I had left him, except his hands were over his eyes and realized how tired he looked. "Jake?" He snapped up.

"Wha..? Oh, Bells, come-," he stopped and looked at me. "Wow."

"What?" I asked looking down at myself.

"You look...," stupid, tiny, adorable; all things I was excepting, but not, "sexy."

I felt my face blush as I curled into him. It was easy with Jake. I felt safe, loved, and taken care of. It was simple and it was so, oh so, very complicated.

"So... do you still want to talk?" He asked sweetly.

"Um, no... but I will," I said smiling, hoping to kill some of the tension. It failed miserably.

He pulled me into him, "Tell me about your family," he suggested, starting us off easy.

"Um, okay. Well let's see, you know Charlie, probably better than me, but Renee," I paused not knowing what to say. "I don't want to sound horrible."

"No, Bells, just talk I'll listen. He pulled my head against his chest, so he wasn't even looking at me. I don't know if that made me feel better or worse.

"Alright, well, my Mom and I have never been super close, but I thought we were pretty tight, you know, we talked about stuff. She got me started in modeling, so I owe her that along with so much more. She took care of me, she loved me. Even these last few years..." I trailed off, I didn't want to talk about that yet.

"My mom is beautiful. She's dark like you," I said running my hand over the soft skin of his arm, "She was perfect, she worked at a law firm, had a perfect house, had a perfect car; was flawless. Everyone expected me to be just like her. She never dated when I was younger, and there were never guys around. I only saw Charlie in the Summer, so it was fair to say there was no father figure in my life. But about a year ago my mom got a boyfriend, Phil, and shit," this was so horrible to talk about.

"It's okay, please," Jacob plead. How could I deny him anything?

"Phil was a jerk. Major. He yelled, threw shit around, cussed at me, my mom, our punched holes in walls when he was mad, hit when he was pissed." I felt Jake stiffen under me.

"Did. He. Ever. Hurt. You?" Jake asked slowly as his body started to shake with anger.

"What? No... it was just my stuff. But she said she loved him," I felt Jake physically relax, but his arms stayed tight around me. "I hated him. So much. And every fucking night, I had to lay there and listen to him fuck her." I heard the hate in my voice. "It was about that time, things got bad." I couldn't do this not at the beginning of something good, ruin it with something old.

"Bells, I'm not going to judge you. We've all done things we wish we could take back, but you can't. You have to live with them, and I will help you, just talk to me.

I felt my tear spill down my cheeks. "You don't want my baggage."

"Please, Baby." Ugh, I loved when he called me that.

"I drank, a lot." I spilled out. "I smoked, I smoked anything that would burn. I fucked half of Fresno, and then most of Phoenix, and then one night, I just realized, I was ruining my life and bought a plane ticket. I told my mom I needed time. I was going to start over, no one would know. But, now..." I cried then. Let it all rolls down my cheeks. I tasted salt and let Jacob cradle me.

"Shhh, its alright. Shhh," he cooed letting me cry. It felt like this was important. This moment. I was letting go, but could I really? _Was I ready?_

"Jake, I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asked incredulous.

"I'm not good for you, we shouldn't. Please just be my friends still," I begged him. I held myself close to him.

"Bella, shut up, please." then he kissed me again. This time it was full. I could feel everything he was trying to tell me. He forgave me, he embraced me, he didn't judge me. _How?_

When he pulled away, he looked at me like I was the single greatest thing that ever could have happened to him. "Jake..."

"Jesus, Bells, please stop trying to run off now will you? Because, I will follow you. I'm patient, and willing to wait as long as it takes." That was a nice thought. Forever. I'd never been in forever in the forever that I'd been living. "And we don't have to talk about this, ever again, if that's what you want? Okay?" He looked so honest. He looked so beautiful. He looked so perfect.

"Jake, why are you wasting your time on me?" I could see he was about to argue. "No, okay, I get you don't think that, but why are you here?" I was honestly interested to know what it was about me, that was making us feel this way. Maybe it was him?

"Bells, you are so amazing. I don't even know where to start...," he thought for a moment. "Well, you are absolutely beautiful, especially when you aren't wearing any make-up." I blushed at that. I always wore make-up except that one night. "You are smart, and hilarious. Yow know just how to make me smile, and when I see you, you're all I see. When I catch your eyes on me, I jut want to explode with happiness, because they are on me. When you hold my hand, its like nothing could ruin my day. When you smile, its like the sun is shining over the rain. When you laugh its like a choir of bells...-" Jake spoke with a dreamy quality to his voice, that did not match his manly appearance.

"Jake...," no one had ever spoken about me like that. "Why are you so wonderful?"

"Mmm, not sure." he said low, looking at my eyes, what was he seeing there? Did it say what my mouth was unable to speak. He let his hands slid down my sides.

I gasped. His heated hands were just under the end of his huge t-shirt, I was wearing. _Why was he always so damn hot?_ He leaned into me, and I looked up at him. I didn't wait this time. He wanted it to. I led the kiss, fighting his lips for control, when his tongue sought out mine, I allowed it entrance. I pulled his hair, trying to get his closer. He pulled my hips into his lap, so I straddling him. _Ugh, so good. _His hands slid down to cup my ass and pulled me into him. I felt his arousal, hot and stiff. I pulled back from the kiss, surprised.

_Did I do that?_

He looked embarrassed for a second, but I just let him keep his hands on me and pulled my head into his neck and hugged him.

_Jesus, what would I do without his boy? Where was this going?_ Questions I felt were soon to be answered. Something was building inside me, but I couldn't place it. It was in me, and it was in him, but it was unreal. Magic, hope... love.

* * *

A/N: I'll be back, hopefuly by Tuesday! On a scale of 1-10 cupcakes...what does my story get? :) ReViEw, PlEaSe!

hwr


	11. Just What I Needed

A/N: I've been writing for days and have lots of chapter ready for posting.I know everyone hates long authors notes, but this is my only way to tell you people things! So a few notes I'd like to make.

1. I've finally decided the plot for my next story thanks to the results I got from my poll, if you disagree hurry go and vote. It will be a AH Embry x Bella story. 

2. I'd like to thank a few reviewers you stood out this weekend as I read them all, which I do do. I READ ALL OF THEM. So, if you don't get a reply its just because I only reply to a handful. Okay, anyway, THANK YOU: **jharv241, an anonymous review from diestress, gredliena1, JuztMe25.**

3. After my 4 day break I am going to keep posting once a day, and I looooove reviews! You guys are awesome already way over 100!

ENJOY!

* * *

'I don't mind you coming here,

And wasting all my time,

Cause when you're standing oh so near,

I kinda lose my mind.'

Just What I Needed, Cars

I right didn't know what to tell Bella. What could I possible say now, that would make things better. So I just let her rest herself on my chest with her arms wrapped around me. She was so perfect. Her long and incredible soft hair was spread across her shoulders, and her deep breathes were blowing promises across the skin of my neck.

It wasn't long before she was fast asleep. I stroked her hair down, and kissed her forehead. I didn't really know what we were right now, but it was progress, definite progress. I felt her phone vibrate against the couch and curiosity got the best of me. I wiggled it out of her damp jeans, she had thrown them over the couch. She had a nice, expensive looking phone and I was glad the water hadn't ruined it. She had several new messages. I didn't dare open them, but I peeked in her inbox. One was from her mom, one from Kim, and one from someone named Maurice. Maurice? _Who the fuck? _I could see the beginning of each message.

'_**Mom-**__ Hey, Bella how did today go? Call me later if...'_

'_**Kim-**__ Hey, just know if you need to talk you can...'_

'_**Maurice-**__ Can't wait for you. You're going to love...'_

Who the mother fucking bitch was Maurice? I wanted to shake Bella awake and ask her, who this bitch was. What was she going to love? I calmed myself down though. I couldn't believe I was seriously being that jealous. _She just spilled her guts to you Jake._ Why would she hide something like a boyfriend from you? _Chill. Damn._

Bella rolled into my neck, and one of her hands fell from my chest and landed in my lap. I picked it up gently, and played with her fingers.

Just then, Kim poked her head in the door, and looked around for me. She starting talking and I put a finger to my lips. She looked confused, and stepped in. Then she saw Bella curled against me. It was like she was dancing with me in her sleep. Her head on my shoulder and my hand holding her hand.

"Is everything okay?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure, but we're getting there," I replied quietly.

"Good," Kim answered, then she waved good night and I heard Jared and Quil being noisy until Kim shushed them. Kim was a really good person. Jared had an amazing imprint, and he was so lucky that she had immediately taken a liking to him, but she couldn't even hold a candle to Bella, even on one of these days. It seemed crazy that Bella had only not liked me for maybe four hours and it still broke my heart. She was all I could think about and the guys were going to hate patrol tonight with my repeating thoughts. _Sorry, guys._

I stood up, taking Bella with me. I grabbed her clothes and slung them over my shoulder and stuck her phone in my pocket. I carried her out to her car and laid her in the passenger seat of her "baby". The engine woke her up, and she rolled towards me. The divider didn't let her get far, but her sleepy hand sought out mine, and such a simple act meant the world to me. I brought it to my lips and kissed it. She fell asleep again, before truly waking up. He small body tucked itself into a ball and her neck hung limp. Her face was so beautiful, she had no walls up when she was asleep. She did however mumble a little.

"Jake...fire...vanilia ice cream...so soft...ummm." I didn't know what all of it meant, but I was pretty sure, it had something to do with me. That made me smile and I leaned over and kissed her forehead. When we pulled into her house, I parked next to my red truck. It looked so sad next to her hot rod. I pulled out her phone and put my number in along with my name, and left it on that. Then I grabbed all her stuff and walked around and again, picked her up. I walked in the house, to find Charlie asleep on the couch. I coughed and he jerked awake. He smiled when he saw Bells in my arms, and asked me to take her upstairs. I agreed, and I knew he had no idea, how much I wanted to be in her bedroom. It was so nice to have Jake on my side, and as long as he didn't know how much she effected me, then I'm sure he would let me keep seeing her.

Her room looked just as it had earlier. I sat her down on her bed, and loved how she looked in my clothes. _Ugh. Annnnnd, I'm hard. Fuck._ I pulled her blanket up, and placed her phone and keys by her bed, and dropped her clothes over a chair. I made sure her alarm was set, since she had a flight to catch, and then kissed her lightly on the lips, then the forehead, before whispering goodnight to her sleeping form.

Downstairs Charlie was microwaving something. "Hey, Jake, you hungry?" He asked.

"What a silly question?" I joked sitting down.

"So did you give her roofies?" Charlie laughed, in reference to Bella's sleeping form. I knew Charlie trusted me, like he would his closest friend, his son. But still, I felt a small inch of protectivness.

I laughed, somewhat tightly. "Hardly, she got wet at the beach, and then feel asleep at my house. Sorry, if she's late or anything. I didn't know when she needed to be home." I wanted to stay on very god terms with Charlie now. Plus, I didn't want him thinking that I had gotten Bella upset. It would be impossible to explain to him what was going on without him knowing about imprinting and in turn, werewolves.

"Well she is almost eighteen. My baby is grown up." He smiled sadly.

"Hey, I'm almost eighteen now too!"

"Both my babies," he cooed, and then slapped an arm on my muscled shoulder. "Really, though, thank you for helping her out. I know she is going to have trouble fitting in here. She not used to living this simple. She's used to a lot more, you know? I mean her mom makes god money. More than I've ever made," he said rolling his eyes. He had no idea how deeply his comment had effected me. She was used to money, style, rich, lush... not a rusty truck, flannel, and my tiny house.

"Uh, I also made sure her alarm was set. She said she had to get up for something tomorrow, a shoot or something."

"Oh, right. Almost forget about that. It seems so strange that people all over the world want my Bells. I mean, she isn't that tall. I always thought models were these tall, skinny freaks, but my Bella, just feels like my Bells. Of course, the heels, I'll never get used to." Charlie was so proud. It was easy to see. It was written all over him in black and white. He loved her and he trusted her decisions. That was something we had in common.

Charlie and I ate in companionable silence. Then I stood to leave. "I'm going to take care of Bells, Charlie. I promise." Charlie looked intensely at me.

"I know." Then I was out the door and in my truck. Once I was at home, I phased and started my shift. This was my first time since my imprinting.

"Jake!" Quil squealed. No mater how mature our bodies had become or how much stronger our mental compasity had exapnded to, we were all just tennage boys. Sam was the oldest and only by a couple years. We were children, lovable, loving, loved, children.

Everyone greeted me, and Paul apologized again, before unphasing. I really counldn't blame him for taking a liking to Bells. She was beautiful, and he hadn't known. He had tomorrow night's shift. Sam took the days and that left me in charge as our Beta to take control of the nights, off and on with Paul and Jared.

I told everyone to do a perimeter, and we spread out around La Push.

"So, Jake, did you catch her?" Jared finally asked. He sounded sincere, but still I didn't like it.

Just asking me about it, had made me think about it, which meant everyone saw it. I quickly locked up Bella's past before anyone could see it.

"Nice!" Embry said as he saw one of our kisses.

"What baggage?" Quil asked. "What happened to her? Is that why she doesn't like you and does like Paul?" I knew he didn't mean to think it, but he did anyway. I howled, upset. "Sorry, man, I didn't..."

"No, no, It's cool, I guess. She just had a rough past, is all," I thought as I held my thoughts at bay.

Then they saw me bring her home, and my amazing hard-on. "Dude," Jared said laughing. When we laughed as wolves it came out sounding like we were choking.

"I do not sound like I'm choking!" I snickered.

"Yes, you do."

I spent the night and morning patrolling, and tried almost successfully to keep Bella off my mind. I tried to focus on the scents around me, but the only leech I smelled were the fucking Cullens and only along our borders. I wished one of them would just cross already, so I could kill them. Especially after my dream yesterday.

"Whoa, you dreamed Bella got bit?" Embry asked. "That's so weird. I bet she hasn't even met them yet, though."

"I know. It was just a stupid dream. I don't know. It really freaked me out," I confessed. Then my shower filtered in to my mind.

"Damn, Jake!" Quil busted out laughing. This was the one thing I wished I could really control. My thoughts. _Ugh._

"Okay, awesome. Well it looks like you guys have tonight." I was pissed and embarrassed.

"Jake, come on we're just... happy for you! You know that we want this to work, right? We want you and Bella to work out."

"Thanks Quil, but I don't think you guys need me, Jared, go home, Quil and Embry call if you need any help, alright?" Call meant howl.

"Cool, later Jake." Quil said, good humored.

"Thanks, Jake," Jared said as he unphased. We all saw the last thought he had. Kim smiling up at him. I sighed and unphased.

I was close to the Cullen's lines. I dare you fuckers to cross. I hope the one that can read my mind, can hear me. _FUCK YOU! _

Then I spit across the border and jogged back to my house. Just before falling asleep I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up sleepily and saw Bella had text me. It was 3:30, the time I had set her alarm for.

'_Thank u, Jake. i would have slept all 2day. U saved me. i kno ur not up, but u were so great last night. TY for taking care of me. btw, the number thing was cute. -Bells.'_

I smiled and fell back on my bed, and slept fitfully, for the first time in a days.

* * *

A/N: Awe! Next chapter is Bella at her photoshoot. :))

i LOVE reviews...

hwr


	12. Halo

A/N: Well here it is! :) Hope you enjoy the shoot, and you'll finally get to met Maurice. Enjoy!

* * *

'Remember those walls I built,

Well, baby they're tumbling down,

And they didn't even put up a fight,

They didn't even make up a sound.

I found a way to let you in,

But I never really had a doubt,

Standing in the light of your halo,

I got my angel now.'

Halo, Beyonce

His hands were on me. They were hot and tight. I could feel his touch heat me to the core. I looked up to him to see his warm eyes clouded with lust and passion. I moaned.

I jerked up in my bed as my alarm beeped persistently. My whole body was coated with sweat, and I could feel the affect my dream had had on my body. The contents of the dream were slowly fading, but I could remember dark eyes peering into mine. My hand slid down my body hesitating over my aching core. A let a finger press against me and a loud moan spilled out my mouth. _Jake. _My other hand gripped my breast through the fabric of Jake's shirt. _Jake_. I felt a tightening in my stomach that I hadn't felt in weeks, months. _Jake._ I let my hand pick up its tempo as it circled my clit. _Jake_. I could smell him on me still, taste him in my mouth. _Jake_. My body convulsed as every muscle in me sparked at the same time. I arched off the bed, and a deep groan was emitted. I lay back on my bed, panting slightly. _Jake._

I was awake now. Wait? How did I get here? I remembered holding Jake. Him telling me it would be alright. I remembered telling him about my past. He hadn't even flinched when I'd told him. He had been so kind, so _Jake._ And now, as I play in my bed, panting, I knew the reason I was here was because of Jake. I got up and turned off my alarm, trying to be quiet. Charlie did not need to wake up at 3:30. I knew neither I nor Charlie set my clock. It had to be Jacob. I found my phone and keys by my clock and touched my phone to turn it on. The screen was on a recently added contact.

'_**Jacob Black **_

_360-448-0078'_

I had to smile at that. He was so sweet. Already better than any boyfriend I had ever had. I quickly sent him a message. _'Thank u, Jake. i would have slept all 2day. U saved me. i kno ur not up, but u were so great last night. TY for taking care of me. btw, the number thing was cute. -Bells.'_

Then I hurried into the shower to wash away my hot dream. I left my hair wet, as I dressed quickly into sweats. I would change once I got there. I grabbed my bags, and started out the door. I paused. I when back in grabbed the clothes Jake had given me and stuffed them in my suitcase. I wanted those with me. I grabbed a granola bar downstairs and left a note for Charlie, telling him I would see him on Sunday night, and added my cell number, because I didn't know if he already had it.

Once on the airplane, I feel back asleep only to wake what seemed like minutes later in Colorado Springs. Out in the terminal, I found a bathroom and changed from my comfortable sweats to a pair of low cut cords. I pulled a tight black sweater on, and added a pair of five inch black heels. My height has always been my weakness. No matter how good I was at modeling, I could never truly compete with the tall girls. I pulled my hair tight in a bun, and added a small amount of make-up. Then I wandered out to find my ride.

Maurice found me and pulled me along him into a sleek black car. Once inside Maurice and I greeted each other.

"Bella, its so good to see you again. It seems like it had been forever! When was the last time we had you under the lights? Last spring?" He gestured grandly, and held my hand. Maurice was not the only gay man I had met in the fashion industry, but he was the first, and it had been strange when I was fifteen. Now, I love him, like a friend, a great guidance, and an ally, in this tough business I was in.

"I know! But I can't wait to do this," I replied so happy to see him again. "But really, Maurice, weddings?"

He laughed loudly. "Oh, child! Trust me, this is a good thing. You are a woman now, a beautiful woman, and the average woman gets tired of blonde and blue-eyed models. You are perfect for almost any designer, and this will be a great start! Brooks is going to be huge this season, and you are going to be right in the middle of it!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm. He was so great. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked down to see a message from Jake. I felt my heart jump around strangely. I pulled it out and opened his message.

_'No prob. I hope u slept well. I cant wait 4 u 2 get back. i miss u already._' I smiled, and felt my skin flush delightfully.

"What's this?" Maurice asked curious, looking at my face. "I'd know that look anywhere," he giggled smiling. "A boy?"

I nodded shyly and smiled. He laughed at my expression. It seemed strange to have my first real crush when I was almost eighteen.

It was hours before, I was actually in any clothes. I was surprised at the elegance of some of the gowns, while enthralled by how some of the dresses were more modern and glamorous. I was currently wearing a beautiful tight fitting off-white dress, that fit me like a glove and wrapped around me like a mermaid's tail. A man pulled me from the chair I was seated in, and took me to the studio. A man dressed sharply in a classic tux was waiting. He was very handsome in a average kind of way. He was white skinned, with dark blond hair, and a nice face. I walked towards him and smiled.

"Hey," he said nicely, and I waved back. The photographer stood back with the designer, both speaking among themselves. Finally, they turned to us.

The man who spoke, seemed a little frustrated by something, which meant this might be a tough shoot. "Okay, Swan, Higgins, you both ready? Right, perfect, so what I'm looking for from you Higgins is look happy, sweet, loving, but nothing big. Blend in, please. You, Swan, look lovely, elegant, sexy, but please not slutty."

I laughed and the shoot began. I held Higgin's hand and looked up at him, then the camera, my body showing, my love. We had shot many before he finally said, "No, no, no! This is not right. Look at him, like you love him. Like he is the only one you can ever imagine yourself with. You're getting married, for Christ's sake!" I was starting to feel flustered. Just then I saw Maurice across the studio holding my phone and pointing to it with exaggeration.

I immediately understood. _Jake. _I turned to Higgins and pulled him to me. I looked into his eyes and pretended I could see Jacob. I pulled his face to mind, till we were inches apart. I heard the camera click.

"Yes! Just like that!" I didn't stop. I wrapped his arm around my body and let him hold me as I closed my eyes and felt Jacob's arm tighten around me. Then I let him wrap his arms around my waist and I jumped up in joy just as the flash was seen. I pulled him after me and I heard the camera again. This was good. _Jake was so good._

Maurice was laughing as he pulled me though racks of dresses. "He said you could have whatever you wanted! He loved you. He said you were perfect, and would look beautiful in all of his collection." I had posed in several dresses, but the first one was my favorite.

I shifted through all the beautiful dresses. I didn't know what I would ever get to wear most of these to in Forks or La Push, but I picked one out anyway. It was a dark wine color, with flashy silver beading, and a princess cut trail. I thought about how Jake would look at me in this and blushed. I tried the dress on and had Maurice take a picture of it on my phone. I thanked him and headed back to pick out a few more things. We picked out multiple dresses, some flashy while other were chic. Maurice picked out gorgeous stilettos that matched each dress and then we both delighted in picking out brand new lingerie.

"Mmm, I bet that boy of yours will like these!" Maurice giggled.

I smacked him in the chest. "It's not like that, Maurice," I said smiling, because I knew exactly what Jake would think of these.

"Oh yeah? Then what's it like?" He said and continued picking out sets. _What was it like?_

Later I headed back to the hotel to spend the night. The next morning I would pick out the picture I would keep for my portfolio.

At my hotel, I sat on my bed, and turned the lights off. I was antsy and wanted to get out and run. _Maybe in the morning,_ I decided. My new dress was in a dress bag and hung up across the room. I picked up my phone and forwarded the picture of myself in the dress to Jake. I was eager to see what he would say.

Not even a minute later, I got a reply.

_'Bella, baby, what r u tryin 2 do 2 me?'_

I smiled at his response, and sent back. '_Do u like it?'_

He immediately sent back, _'U look so amazing in it. Did u have fun 2day?'_

I sent him my message. _' I did. It was fun, but very hard. Have 2 get up early, talk 2 u then'_

_'GN Bells'_

_'U2'_

Then I finally fell asleep thinking about what Jake meant when he asked what I was doing to him. This was the first time I had honestly felt safe with someone. Jake knew, and he still acted like he had the first day I met him. I had to be strong for him. It wasn't his fault, my childhood had been rocky. It was my turn to try and fix it. I pulled out the clothes Jake had given me and slept in them. They smelled like him still.

"Jake," I sighed, as I feel asleep. _Jake._

I woke up to a familiar ache, that I had felt for days now. It was deep in my body and I couldn't understand it. I lay there feeling. It was lust, longing, love. _My god, what was happening to me?_

I got out of bed and pulled on a sports bra and shorts along with my sneaks. I grabbed my key card and bounded down the stairs. Once out on the street, I felt a release I hadn't felt in weeks. My body sighed as the warm Autumn air blew over my skin. My feet pounded down on the sidewalk and the rhythm became part of my thoughts. _Left. Right. Left. Right. _My legs felt loose and strong, and I pushed them harder. I saw heads turn at the dark skinned woman running, but I couldn't care less. This was what I loved. This feeling, this pain, this energy. I let it rush threw me, and I embraced it.

I thought of Jake as my feet hit the ground and I ran even faster. What was it about him that drew me in. _Everything,_ my mind whispered.

His embrace, his arms, the muscles running down his body. There was the feel of his over-heated hands on my body, his hands in my hair, on my face. His lips, the way he smelled, the way he tasted. How he looked at me. How he understood me, forgave me, even trusted me.

Suddenly I was slowing down and tears were threatening to pour down my face. He was everything a girl could ever want, and I knew he deserved more than me, but I was greedy. I wanted him. Now, forever, because honestly. I was falling for him. I was falling hard and fast, and the path was bumpy and scary, but it didn't change the fact that I wanted it. I needed him to love me like I did, but I knew this couldn't be how he felt.

I started running again, but towards my hotel. It had been twenty minutes and sweat was running down my body.

I thought about how Jacob sometimes looked at me. Was that the same feeling I was feeling? Could it be? All I can do is try, right? Because just between me and myself... I was falling in love with Jacob Black.

* * *

_**EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL GET A 200 WORD SNEAK PEAK FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_.. AND TRUST ME, IT'S HEATING UP. Mmm toasty. :)

Review for a sneaky peaky.

HWR


	13. Way I Am

A/N: Shout out to one of my favorite reviewers: **JuztMe25!** You rock my socks off. Hope everyone enjoyed the little sneak peak, if you reviewed. It was hard to pick which part, but that part is pretty fun... so anyway. Btw, I just to tell you guys that Cullen and James, Victoria, and Laurent will join the story shortly. :) Enjoy!

* * *

'Cause I love you more than I could ever promise

And you take me the way I am'

Way I Am, Ingrid Michaelson

I knew I was being ridiculous, but did that stop me? No. I was pacing around the long expanse of first beach, waiting for Bella to get home. She had texted me wen she had landed. She said she was coming right over. That was something new that had begun. We had started texting each other all weekend. It had been horrible not having her near me, but the constant reminder that she was thinking of me had kept me sane. Every single one of her messages had been telling me she missed me, informing me about what was going on, or trying to explain to me how modeling worked. Although, I loved every single one of the messages my favorite was easily a picture message. I had it saved on my phone and it had already gotten pleanty of view time.

I sat on a log and pulled out my phone. Under my pictures was the new photo. Someone had taken it of her and I wanted to know who. If it was fucking Maurice, I was doing to _flip a bitch._ I opened the picture and enjoyed it. Bella was standing in front of a wall mirror so I could see her delicate back in the reflection. Her hair was pulled up on her head and she was wearing a sexy dress. I didn't know much about fashion, but I knew enough about Bells to know she looked damned good.

With all of my attention focused on my phone, I didn't hear the approaching feet until they hit the sand. I slid my phone closed and jumped up. I could smell her. She smelled like something new. A new scent, and my jealousy flared. I hated being like this. Not knowing, always unsure.

She turned the last corner of the beach, and I saw her. She saw me. We saw each other, and it was like time stood still. Her hair was thrown around her shoulders and she was smiling at me, so bright. She was wearing clothes I'd never seen, and they looked new, I wondered briefly if Maurice bought it. It didn't matter. She was back.

Time came rushing back. Sound flowed in my ears like sand, and I was running. I swept her into my arms and spun her around me. She grinned, but then started swatting me. "Jacob, let me down," she yelled. She was home, and she was smiling at me. I set her down, and pulled her against me.

"I missed you," I whispered into her hair. Her small hands gripped shoulders.

"I missed you too," she replied hesitantly. "Jake," she paused. "You don't have shirt on."

I looked down at myself suddenly a little self conscious. "What, should I get one?"

I looked back up her eyes. Did I mess up again? But when I saw her eyes, I knew it was quite the opposite.

"No," she growled and pulled my head down to hers. A small growl erupted from my chest. I wasn't expecting her to do that all. Maybe she _had_ missed me as much as I had missed her. Her hands clawed at my shoulders and I lifted her off the ground. This whole weekend, I had been dreaming of pulling her into me, and now here she was pulling me into her. I pressed my tongue against her lips and she allowed me to enter her mouth.

She moaned. _She fucking moaned_, and the lil' pup decided it was time to beg. I lifted her higher so I was no longer hunched over. Her legs hooked around my thighs and pulled me closer. I wanted her closer. I wanted her everywhere. I slid my hands down her back, and her hands pushed into my hair. I felt her dampen against me and that made me get even harder.

"Uhh, Bella." I gasped as my lips roamed down her neck. My voice seemed to wake her up. She pulled away from me, and I dropped her gently to the ground on weak legs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean, uh, well," I tried to apologize, but I couldn't quite say I was sorry. It had been fabulous and my seventeen year old hormones were swimming.

"No, I just," she looked down and noticed my tented shorts._ That's embarrassing..._ "I just, I missed you so much. Is that weird? I really couldn't wait to see you." She looked back up at my face and my sheepish expression, and then pressed herself to me. "Obviously, you were excited to see me too." I groaned and pressed myself against her. "I just, don't want you to think because I used to be like that I'm just going to give it up again, you know?"

I pulled back letting her know I understood. "Listen, I get that. I really do. But I did miss you. _So. Much._" I smiled at her, and a thought struck me. "I have an idea! Let's go out. Like a real date!" I was so excited.

She smiled at me, but I could sense the hesitation. "Please, Bells. I mean, I just want to spend time with you. It could be here, right on the beach. I'll bring food...," I trailed off.

She smiled at me, and it was like the sun breaking the surface of the water. "Okay, Jake." Then she laughed and it was even better than her smile.

"I love that sound," I said and rested my head in her neck.

"What?" She asked running her hand through my hair.

I smiled into her. "Your laugh. It makes me so happy to hear it. Why are you laughing?" I wanted into her mind. I wanted to know what made her tick.

She pulled away from me, "I was just laughing, because it will be easy to get ready. I still have all of my things in my car. I haven't even been home yet!" She had come right to me.

I pull her back to me and kissed her gently on her head.

She laughed again. "I have all this clothes that the designer gave me and no one is ever going to see it," she giggled. I again thought of how different Forks, and Charlie, and I were compared to California, her Mom, and LA.

"Show it to me!" I exclaimed, "Right now, lets go look." I wanted her to feel like she used to.

She looked incredulous, "But guys never care about this stuff," she huffed.

I pulled her along the beach back to her car. "I care about _you_, Bells." She blushed and then linked her fingers through mine. I sighed contently. This was what love felt like, I knew it.

Bells popped the trunk on her mustang and pulled out a shipping box that was filled with new clothing. She struggled to lift the box and I picked it up for her. She looked... lustfully at me. And my softening member re-entered the conversation. I dropped the box inside, and she dug into it. She pulled out the a dress bag and I recognized a wine colored dress.

I pulled it over my large legs. "I liked this," my voice growled. I looked over at her, to see her looking flirtatiously at me.

"Oh, really? Why was that?" She said, sliding next to me.

I pulled her closer to me, my hand slipping under the edge of her shirt. A growl was growing in my chest. How much longer could I continue to hold back with her, before I took her. I wanted her all the time. "Because you were in it." Then I was kissing her again, and she was very willing. Her hands were pulling through my hair and I was immediately glad I had not cut it. I pulled her away from me unwillingly and she pouted. _She wanted me. _

"Show me some more." And she did. She showed me gowns and dresses, and then she showed me very very different things, she showed me shoes with heels like sky-scrappers, and eventually at the bottom of the box, she stopped. Although, I could see more.

I heard her heart beat start fluttering and I was immediately interested. "What's that?" I asked poking my arm in the box.

"Nothing," she quipped quickly.

"Liar!" I joked and pulled the box out from under her and threw the lid open. Bella dropped her head into her hands.

"Jake!" she whined in embarrassment.

I froze. The bottom of the box was filled with lace, silk, and bows. It was lingerie. It was panties, bras, and guarders. It was corsets, strings, and things I'd never imagined women could wear. I couldn't think all, I could do was look. I dipped one finger into the box and pulled out a small scrap of fabric.

"What...?" Bella grabbed it out of my hands. Her cheeks were a brilliant shade of red, I thought was impossible under her dark honey colored skin.

I gripped her hips and pulled her my lap. My brain couldn't work. It wasn't thinking. She straddled my sprawled legs and rested her hands on my chest. I could feel the silk slide against my chest. I pulled them from her fingers. Her breath was coming in short puffs. "You are going to wear these tonight." It wasn't a question.

Then my hand slid up her back, under her shirt. She pressed her body to mine, and I could feel every contour of her body against mine. I knew she could feel every part of mine. My hands were now right under her bra, one movement and it could be gone. I felt her grind her hips into me slightly and it was over. My hand slid under the strap, and in one movement it was torn in two.

She gasped against my lips as I covered her entire back with my hands. Her breath was covering my lips and I was intoxicated with her very presence. Just as my lips grazed the surface of her mouth, so much passion, intensity. A car door slammed.

I didn't pull away, I didn't care who saw us. I just wanted her so badly. But Bella was a bit more in control of herself. She jerked away, and threw all of her stuff back in the box. She grabbed the panties from the floor and a new bra from the box. I couldn't believe what I was seeing all of her. She pulled her mangled bra from under her shirt and tucked it into the box and took off down the hall. I was frozen in place.

I was still sitting on the floor of my living room, sporting an impressive hard on when Billy, Charlie, and Sam all walked in. I jerked into a less obvious position. Only Sam chuckled, while Billy and Charlie looked confused.

"Where's Bells?" Charlie asked.

"She's changing, she had to show me some of her new clothes." I added, getting up and going down the hall. I had a little, alright a big problem to take care of.

* * *

Oh, wasn't that just naughty? Muahaha. Review please. :)) 

HWR


	14. Stuttering

A/N: GET READY READERS! :) I love you guys, you are sooooo awesome. All these reviews make me soooooooo happy! Enjoy!

Extra hugs and kisses to **Eternalfan and Jakesnbella**. XOXOX

* * *

'So kiss me again,

Cause only you can stop the stu-stu-stu-stu-stuttering,

Kiss me again,

And ease my su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-su-suffering.'

Stuttering, Ben's Brother.

I was walking out of the bathroom, when I heard my Dad's voice. _Shit_. I sulked out into the Black's kitchen. "Hey Dad." I knew what was coming. Guilt trip.

"Bella, why didn't you come home? I thought you said you were coming home right after you got home." Charlie's voice was confused, but not suspicious yet. Was it even worth trying to cover up. I couldn't pretend anymore.

"Actually, I said I'd see you Sunday evening, and well that would be now," I tried to be clever, but Charlie just glared at me. "I came over to see Jake," I mumbled. I saw Jake, standing awkwardly on the other side of the room.

His smile was blinding. I smiled back. Charlie looked back and forth between the two of us, and then a sly smile spread across his face. Billy was talking to a tall man in the back of the kitchen. I tried to peer around Jake to see him. The man was leaning over so he and Billy could talk.

"Well, that's alright, I guess," Charlie mumbled his smile almost too big to talk around. "What were you going to do?"

"Uh, Bells, and I were going to go uh, hang out on the beach, like sorta, like a ...,"

"Like a date!" Charlie exclaimed, and Billy and the tall man turned around and looked at us. Jake ducked his head while the man walked over to him.

"Jake, be careful outside, alright?" They shared a knowing look that made me feel very out of the loop.

"Sure, Sam. I'll take care of her."

Jake walked slowly over to me, and I tried not to notice he was still sporting wood from earlier. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me outside. "Wait, Jake, I wanna look nice for tonight," I whined.

Jake leaned down and kissed the top of my head. It was a gesture I was unused to. It was sweet and sexy, but not... sexual. It was unnecessary and very... nice. I pressed against him. "Baby, you always look good." He purred in my ear. I felt myself shiver.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Jake?" I pouted. His face melted and all the will in him left his body. He took my pouted lip into his mouth and sucked on it. A strange noise left my throat. My hands crawled into his hair. He pulled away and looked down at me before I could really react.

"Fine," he said smiling. "You can change in my room, and I'm going to take a shower." I thought of his body naked, standing under a constant stream of water. Water running through his hair, water running down body's muscles, water running down his...

"Okay," I said quickly. He headed back in while I dug around in my car for clothes. I opened my suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a nice warm sweater. The sweater was tight and had a low neckline. I thought maybe that would be sexy for Jake. I grabbed my hair stuff and headed into the house. Billy chuckled at me and I hurried into Jake's room. Jake's room was tiny. I could barely believe that Jacob fit in this room. I slid out of my clothes and giggled as I pulled my jeans over the thong Jake had picked out. My bra didn't match at all I had just grabbed one, and hurried to put it on. I slid my sweater over my head and pulled a brush through my hair. I walked across the hall, the bathroom door was barely open. I peaked inside hoping I could use the mirror and Jake would never even know.

That was not the case. As soon as I opened the door, a magic sound floated out. It was a low growl, and it was growling my name."Bella..."

I shut the door, and quickly walked down the hall. I was flushed and feeling light headed, but I pushed past Charlie and mumbled I was heading down to the beach.

"Alright, Bella, I'll tell Jake, when he gets out," Billy said kindly.

"Thanks."

What the hell? Jake was just... no. _Yes_. That's exactly what he was doing. He was jerking in the shower, while thinking about me. _Ugh._ I felt my body growing with need. How long could control myself? I have to wait. _I have to wait!_

I kicked off my shoes and rolled up my jeans. I walked into the shallow water letting the small waves crash against my ankles. The water was freezing but it felt good. I needed to cool off anyway. I continued walking down the thin strip of sand. The soft sand oozed between my toes and I sighed content with just thinking.

How was this happening? Not only have I only known Jacob for four days, but I hardly even knew him now. What did I know about him? Almost nothing. And what did he know about me? Almost nothing. He knew in my own words, that I had been with guys, and smoked, plus the drinking, but I don't think he really got it. I used to be a slut. Plain and simple.

The water around my feet splashed up and I shivered. I was immediately in the burning arms of Jake. I knew it was Jake. I could just tell. I sighed and relaxed into him. I turned around and let him wrap his arms around me. He was wearing a pair of light jeans and I loved how everything hung low on Jake's cut hips and he had a graphic t-shirt on. How was he not cold?

"Hey, Jake."

"Bells."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a piece of drift wood. It was bleached from the salt in the water, and the size of a split tree trunk. Jacob sat down and pulled me between his legs. My body was pressed flush against his and I couldn't help but think of what I had heard him doing earlier.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach and dropped his head onto my shoulder.

"So... Jake, do you want to play a game?" The tension was so thick, I thought maybe this would help. He turned his head into my neck, and replied. I could feel his full lips graze my ear.

"What would you like to play?"

His voice was soft and very gentle. I smiled. "The question game," I replied confidently.

He twisted me around and I sat next to him. "How to you play that?" His face was adorable. He had his eyebrows pressed together and his lips pursed.

I giggled and snuggled against him. "Well, I ask you a question, then you answer it. Easy." Jake laughed and it was beautiful. I'd never met a _guy_ who was so beautiful!

"That's not a game!" He laughed and poked me in my ribs. I squirmed and he threw and arm around my shoulders. "Let's make it a game. Hmm." He thought. "You ask questions and I get to kiss you whole time." His voice was dark and low. _Ugh, so much for cooling down._ I nodded mutely. _Jesus._

"Okay, Umm," I tried to think of a question as Jake's lips pressed wetly against my neck. "Who is your best friend?" I asked just as his tongue pressed against the pulse in my throat.

He pulled away for a moment. "Well, Quil and Embry tie. Quil is fun, and stupid and has a hot temper, while Embry is steady-headed and loves hanging outside and chilling. They are my friends, for different reasons." Then he was back on my neck. His nose moved up and down my neck, and I shivered.

"Your turn," I mumbled.

"What is your favorite thing to do?" He kissed me right behind my ear and I felt my thighs squeeze together.

"Uh," I couldn't think, "I like to run, all year round," He hummed into my neck, "I, uh, I also like to watch movies and music, and, and..." _Uh._ Jake's hand was snaking up my side, as his lips parted and started sucking. "I like...swimming, and uh..." My head finally rolled back. "Jake, you're cheating," I panted.

"I disagree," he hummed and continued sucking. Eventually he puled away and kissed a spot on my neck. "Mm, I like that," he whispered.

I didn't care what it was, it felt amazing. "So what do you like again?" he chucked against me. I could think a little clearer now.

"Okay, well I like the outdoors, and music, and well I guess just hanging out with friends and watching movies and stuff." I turned and smiled at him.

"My turn huh?"

"Yep," I smiled. "What is your favorite food?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, jeez, Bells. Haven't you noticed, I'm not too picky?" He joked and dropped his head back to the crook of my neck. "If I had to pick, I would pick...meat."

I laughed out loud. "Jake, meat is not a meal!"

He smiled against me. "You didn't say meal, you said food."

"Fine." I smiled at him. Jake looked at me then. All the laughter in his eyes melted, and he looked thoughtful and then very very nervous. "Its okay, just ask the question. I promise to answer." I knew what he wanted ask. How many guys have you fucked? How drunk have you got?

"Will you be my girl?"

"What?" I couldn't have heard that right. Jake ducked his head back into my neck. "What?" I repeated.

"I know, its only been, you know, a few days, but I just can't stop thinking about you. And, and.. every time I see a guy looking at you, I just, I wanna, I don't know, I think that I...," He pressed into my neck and I lifted his face to look at me.

This was impossible. I had been thinking about him all weekend and here he was asking me out, not just out, but to be his girlfriend. _Holy shit._

"I'm sorry." Jake stood up and started walking away. He put his head in his hands and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Jacob, wait," I shouted and he stopped but didn't turn around. "Yes."

He whipped around his eyes wide. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Then he was running at me and I was in his arms. He kissed the same spot on my neck and then my forehead, my nose, and finally my lips.

His lips. Why were Jacob's lips always so fantastic? They were warm and soft. He spread my lips with his tongue and I was drowning. Drowning in Jake was like sun bathing. It was perfect. Jake's warm and incredibly muscled arms wrapped around me and I had my hands in his short choppy hair.

I pressed myself against him and he hummed against my lips. He pulled away before things got too intense. "Damn, Bells. You have no idea how happy I am." Then he was picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he lifted me till my legs wrapped around his waist. This was dangerous territory.

"Jake?"

He only 'mmm-ed' in reply. "Put me down real quick." He dropped me, and looked expectantly to see what I needed. I gripped a handful of his hair in my hand and gently pulled his head close to mine. I pushed his eyelids closed and leaned up to his ear. "Hey, Jake, catch me!" And then I sprinted, grabbing my shoes on the way, up to Jake's house. I pushed and pushed and pushed. There was no way, he could catch me. No fucking way any human could catch me-

Jake grabbed my waist and brought me down. He rolled as we fell so he took the blow for me. I gasped as he got his arms around me. We fell laughing, and rolled into the leaves.

"Jacob, you're fast as hell!" He kissed the side of my mouth.

"So are you," He smiled.

"But you're faster," I joked leaning into the kiss.

Jake kissed me for a moment in the leaves and dirt of the forest path. "You're prettier." I smiled wide into his lips. I was going to have to make sure Jake understood what he was getting himself into. I was not an innocent chick. I was... _used_. And Jacob was so sweet, so perfect, and sexy. I was dating him. I has Jacob Black's girlfriend. The same Jake who had peeled potatoes, looked through clothes, and picked out my panties. _I was Jacob fucking Black's girlfriend._

_Oh my God._

_

* * *

_

A/N: What a cute couple. :) Get ready for the Cullens, drama at high school, a sexy photo shoot with Bell and her boo, and the wolf talk. 

Please review, that is the easiest way you can tell me what you are thinking. Do you like my story? Tell me! Do you hate it? Yell at meh! :)

HWR


	15. Love Remains the Same

A/N: Oh My God. I'm in a great mood, so this chapter is the longest yet. Yea, you can thank my boyfriend for this great mood. Mmm. Anyway, the first of this chapter is Bella again, and then it goes to Jake.

Big 'ol thank you to **Sdkhb. **She was my favorite reviewer yesterday!

Enjoy!

* * *

'Drink to all that we have lost,

Mistakes we have made,

Everything will change,

But love remains the same.'

Love Remains the Same, Gavin Rossdale.

Bella's POV

The next two weeks were amazing. Jake was so perfect. He was everything I ever had dreamed of in a boy when I had been a little girl. He was big and strong and he kept me protected, and the shallow part of me loved all his rippling muscles. The only thing I didn't like was that after that first weekend, Jake and I never saw each other on the weekends. He told me he had a job that was very important, but I didn't understand how someone who was only seventeen could have a job that made him work weekends, nights, and sometimes even mornings? He told me, it was his job as a member of the tribe. I was going to try and argue, but Jake made me forget my name with his tongue.

The only people we told about our new relationship were our parents and Jake's friends. Charlie had been excited, while Renee had had a fit. Not a bad fit, but a very much Renee like fit. She had wanted to know everything about him. I tried to fill her in as much as I could. She called back a few days later and told me she had had our lawyer do a background check. I laughed as she listed off the small list of violations; he had a speeding ticket and had gotten in a fight once as a sophmore. _What a bad kid_, I thought sarcastically. Maybe my Mom should look up my record, Jake was practically a saint compared to me.

Ever since the last two weeks I had come to learn what Jake's friends were like. Like Jake had told me Quil and Embry were his closest friends. Quil was boastful and flirtatious. He was always challenging someone to a wrestling match or a game on his XBox. Embry was quieter, but once he got comfortable around you, he'd let you realize he was very clever. He was a smarty pants, and always had me cracking up. Add Jake to this duo and it was always fun. Jake's other friends were a little less involved with me. Paul was a little standoffish but I guessed that was from the first day at school. Paul was always smoldering and intense. He was always storming off when he got angry. Jared was quiet but he looked at Kim like she was his reason for life and that was so sweet. I'd only met Sam once, but Jake acted less like he was one of his friends and more like someone he respected. Sam had introduced me to his fiance. She was beautiful except for three jagged scares pulling her eyes down, rolling down a cheek, and turning down her mouth. The other side of her was bright and sunny and always smiling. Jake told me the story about the bear. Sam was always trying to help her, and looking at her sweetly. Sam looked at Emily the way Jared looked at Kim. It was weird... but sweet.

All of Jake's friends seemed completely happy for him. It was strange how close the guys were to each other. I guess when you grow up in such a small town, you'd get close. But still...

Jake found me after school and tucked his right hand in my right back pocket and my stomach tightened. I'd learned this week that it was unnecessary to tell people Jacob and I were a couple because he obviously had trouble controlling PDA. Not that I minded at all.

Jake walked me between every class and always kept an arm around me. He refused to let me carry my backpack, and of course, and he couldn't keep his lips to himself. The girl Phoebe had been making cracks about it all week, but I really couldn't care, especially not now, when his hand was gently massaging me through the thin denim on me.

Jake's POV

I loved how over the last two weeks Bella had let me get closer to me. We had spent hours and hours texting, or just hanging out at my house, or chilling on the beach. I knew almost everything about her. Her favorite color was purple, she liked being in the water- which was why I was planning on taking her cliff diving with me when it warmed up in the summer, she liked clothes... a lot, she liked to eat frozen custard, and she never had a pet dog- which I found hilarious. I knew so many things about her. We had traded childhood stories, but there was one thing we hadn't covered yet. I wanted to know exactly what she had done, in the last few years particularly.

Right now my hand was tucked safely into her back pocket and felt the muscles in her ass contract and relax. It was completely mesmerizing. "So I talked to Sam," I mumbled into her sweet smelling neck.

She looked up excited, "What did he say?" Her eyes were flashing with joy. It would have killed to to tell her no, and so I was so glad I had good news.

"He said I could get off this weekend," I said smiling.

Bells screeched and pulled both of my hands into her own and spun around in circles. I knew we looked stupid, but if it make Bella happy, then we could just spin home, and maybe throw a bottle into the mix.

From across the small gravel lot, I saw Phoebe and her friend Justine laugh at us. I could easily hear what they were whispering.

"Figures Isabella Swan could fuck her way into his heart," Phoebe hissed and smiled sickly at us.

"No way," the other girl said back even louder. "Jacob wouldn't stoop to that. Then again," she paused, "why else would he keep someone so ugly around, besides for a good ride? Maybe he likes his women like wine." Phoebe looked amused. "Better the longer they've been passed around." Both girls broke into giggles, and my temper flared. Bella pulled back to look at me.

"What's wrong, Jake?" she asked completely unaware of their hateful words.

"Nothing." I replied as my body continued to shake with my anger. "I'll be right back." I started stalking towards them and I saw Quil start after me. Embry grabbed his arm and held him there. I made my way to the two girls. They looked curiously at me. Y_ea, cause you don't know what the fuck you did, right?_

"Hey, Jake," Phoebe had the balls to say flirtatiously.

"Hey, Justine, Phoebe," I spat. "Having a nice chat?" I growled at them. My body was still trembling.

"Hmm?" Justine mumbled innocently.

"Yea, that's what I thought. Just for the record. I hate wine. So fuck off." And with that I turned and stomped back to a confused Bells.

"What was that Jake?" I proud that I had controlled myself so well, but I didn't care to tell Bells they had been talking about us. I just grabbed her and dipped her back. I let her head tilt back and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. She sighed and let me pull her back up.

"Don't worry about it. What do I need to pack for this weekend?" She looked suspicious, but let it drop.

She smiled sneakily, "Well, I had Maurice convince the designer that you were his intern. So dress sharp," then she pressed her chin against my chest, "and look sexy."

I was sitting on my bed while Bella picked through my small closet. "Jake, we have to take you shopping!" she whined.

"Why?" I asked laying back and putting my hands behind my head. It was moments like this that made my heart beat heavy. I had to run patrol all night to make up for my weekend, so I was hanging out with Bells after school because I wouldn't be able to call her.

"Because you really don't have much outside of this." She held up one of my favorite flannel shirts, a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of worn sweat pants.

I laughed. She was right. That really was mostly what I had. What else should I get, considering I ruin so much clothes while phasing. "You're just jealous you can't pull that look off," I joked and sat up to smile brightly at her.

"Oh, please." She cocked that luscious hip out. "I am a model, you know? I can so pull this look off." her tone was joking, but I still believed her. She slid my shorts on over her jeans and they slid half way down her butt. I laughed as she pulled the drawstring as tight as it would go, and they still were huge. They went past her knees and she grabbed them pulled them out. I starting barking a loud laugh and she giggled. "Not really my size, huh?"

I stood up and walked over to her. She looked damn sexy in my clothes. I picked up the flannel shirt and slid her arms through the sleeves. She looked like a little girl playing dress up in her dad's clothes.

"Oh, Bella," I groaned. I wrapped my hands around her thin waist. "You look incredibly hot in my clothes."

She pressed her hips against mine, and I knew she felt my attraction. "Jake?" Her sweet voice asked.

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something... personal?" She asked, hiding her face in my side.

"Anything," I replied honestly. I would tell her anything. Giver her anything. Be anything.

"How far have you gone with a girl?"

I started laughing. I knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but I couldn't help it. She pulled away from me and pouted over to my bed. "Bells, baby," I said as I sat down next to her, and pulled her against me. She rolled into me. "I haven't been very far." She groaned. "But, trust me, I'm not innocent."

"Well... how far?"

"Second base."

"That's all?" She wailed. "Oh my god." Then she hid in the crook of my neck. I felt like this was the best time to ask.

"What about you?"

She just shook her head back and forth. "You should ask how many instead." I felt my heart explode. She was hurting so badly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Yes. I don't know... maybe."

I didn't say a thing. I just held her. I was so ready for this conversation. It's not like I wouldn't love her any less.

"Well, I guess you know why I did it. But, I was lonely, and I wanted someone to love me. I don't know, but... yea. It started out as just a party here or there, and then I started drinking. A drink or two, but then it became more," she stopped and griped handfuls of my shirt. "I started drinking and partying every night, and when you are drunk you do stupid things. I starting going home with guys," my body tensed up, and I forced myself to relax, "they were all just flings, but there were a lot. One of them got me into pot, and I guess I thought it was an easy way to forget." Bella's voice started quivering, but I could tell she was fighting to keep it together. I rubbed my hand against her back and my familiar flannel welcomed me. "It got to a point where I woke up one morning and had no idea where I was, how I had gotten there, or how long I had been there. I got out, and I mean everything. I dropped it cold turkey, and it was hard. It was always there tempting me, so I left town."

He turned her head up to look at me. I ran my hand down her jaw. She looked like she ready for me to let go of her. "I don't care." That was all I wanted to say, but her face told me she didn't get it. "I don't like you past, but you changed it. What ever you had to do, to get you here. You got here." I kissed her sweetly. "_You got here."_

Then I was pulling her body on top of mine. I slid my shirt off her shoulders. She straddled my body and kissed my jaw. "I don't know how I got you." She mumbled. "You're so fucking perfect." Some how that was the most romantic thing she could have told me. I smiled and let her love my neck. It was heaven until her hips started pushing against mine, then it became hell. I wanted it so damn bad. My hips lifted up and into hers. I gasped as I smelt her fill my room with sex.

Bella came up to reach my lips and I consumed them. "Bella, you have to stop now if you don't want to do this. I can't... uh, oh god Bells." She rolled her hips against my dick. "Bells, stop, please. I can't, I can't, ugh.. uh." I flipped us, and pinned her down. "Do you really want this Bella? Right now?" I saw realization dawn in her eyes.

She dropped her heavy lidded eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay," I kissed her, "I just want it to be, you know, perfect." I felt a light blush fill my cheeks.

She grinned widely. "Then stop looking so damn fine." I felt her hand whip lightly on my ass, and I was already regretting my decision to be the responsible one.

* * *

A/N: Again, thank my boy-toy. ;)

Next chapter will be Bell's POV at the photo shoot, and to all of us (everyone) who has pictured Jacob Black shirtless and drenched in water, this next chapter will leave you satisfied. Well, not quite the satisfied I wish for with Jake. ;D

Please leave a review they make meeeee happpppyyyy! :D

HWR


	16. Cupid's Chokehold

A/N: Oh horay! The shoot. Forgive me if I make some shit up in these chapter, because I am not a model. :) By the way, I revamped my profile, so that it has some of my favorite authors and stories... so check it out! I also added a fun new poll, so yeaaaaaa. Enjoy.

* * *

'I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun,

I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun.'

Cupid's Chokehold, Gym Class Heroes.

Jacob was cracking me up. He told me he had never been on a plane, which I found almost impossible. He had smiled throughout the whole process which I usually grumbled about. But being up at one a.m. was almost worth it when Jake's smiling face was every where you were.

Now as we sat on the plane as it soared thousands of miles above the ground, I noticed how tired he looked. I leaned against his strong shoulder and he pulled me into him. "When did you get to bed, Jake?" I asked quietly, as most people were asleep

"Late," was how he replied. I pulled his hand into mind and played with his huge fingers. _Mmm, I bet these little babies can work wonders..._

"How late is late?" I held just one of his fingers in my hand. _Maybe just one finger... right where I want it- Stop it, Bella._ I dropped his hand and he settled it on my thigh. I felt heat grow betwen my legs. _Really? At three in the morning?_

He looked sort of guilty as he peered over at me. "Alright, I worked all night."

I didn't say anything, my mouth just popped open. "Jacob!" He looked away from me, and several people in the cabin gave my dirty looks. Jake pressed his nose against the glass of the tiny window. "That's ridiculous! No one should have to work like that. Are you really that hard up for cash, because I can help you out..."

Jake slowly turned his head to face me. The look he was giving me was one I had never seen before and it was a little scary. "No, I don't need your fucking help," he spat at me. His eyes were cold and his mouth was pursed in a scowl. I felt myself shrink back from him. _What is going on?_ "I know I'm not as rich as you, but I do just fine." I didn't even realize I was getting up until I was halfway down the aisle. I locked myself in the bathroom and slumped onto the closed toilet.

No one had ever looked at me that way and the last person I was expecting to snap at me was Jake. Did I really know him? I buried my head in my hands let my confusion melt into sobs.

Walking back to my seat, I tried not to look at Jake. Maybe inviting him was a bad idea. When I got to my row, I looked down the aisle to see Jake slumped over with his head in his hands and his satin hair creating a curtain between him and myself. I got back to my seat and sat down next to him. He didn't look up, and I felt guilty. _Why should I feel guilty? I didn't do anything._

I put my hand his knee and he lifted his head up to look at me. "I'm so sorry, Bells. I didn't mean... I don't know why... I'm just...," I shushed him with a kiss. He was sorry. For some reason, he could have killed someone and as long as he was sorry, I wouldn't care.

Jake's lips tasted salty and I had troubled envisioning him crying. I didn't ask him about his job again. It was obviously a sore subject we'd have to talk about later.

Once I had changed, I found Jake sleeping peacefully in a chair. I sat down besides him and pulled out my phone. I text Maurice to let him know we were in New York. I looked at Jake, his head was slumped over and he was making these adorable noises. I had been like this for most of the flight and I was glad. Tonight, I was going to make him get a good night's sleep. I suddenly had a visual of Jacob and I pressed against each other in a hotel room. His lips on my stomach, so close to where he made me ache.

"What are you doing?" Jacob made me jump. I went back to my phone like I had been texting the whole time. I looked over at Jake. His eyes were very dark, and his nostrils were flaring. He looked... _sexy_. _Fuck me. Please. What...?_

"Texting Maurice," I replied. I was pretty sure Jacob didn't know Maurice, but that was better than '_Hey Jake, don't worry. I was just thinking about you going down on me.'_ Just that thought was enough to make my body surge with pleasure. I was glad Jake couldn't tell how turned on I was right now. That would be plain embarrassing.

Jake's jaw tensed, and I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Maurice, huh? Having a nice chat with him?" Jake didn't look mad, but he didn't look something... Jealous! Jake was jealous of Maurice._ Ha!_

"Um, yea, I guess so," I said back. Maybe messing with him was a bad idea, but I did anyway.

"Great, great," Jake stood up and started to pace around. "Who is he? Did you too meet at a shoot, or something. How old is he? I swear if he touches you, I will kill him." Jake was mumbling to no one, and I bite my lip to keep from smiling. I could see Maurice walking towards up in a sharp tweed suit.

"Jake, Maurice is my agent." He could see my almost laugh, and he calmed down to look at me.

"Baby, I don't care who he is. I could, I mean, I can smell-," he was cut off by Maurice's loud voice, which was louder than most of the people in the airport filled with people.

"Belllllaaaah!" Then I was being crushed into a hug. "Has it really only been two weeks because you look gorgeous!" I peered at Jake to see him staring dumbstruck at Maurice's obvious flamboyant appearance. "Oh, girl, look at your heels!" He squealed, and held my hand as he turned to look at Jake who starting to pull himself together. "Oh, um, why hello," Maurice purred. Jake's eyes became the size of saucers and I decided to save him. I pulled my hand from Maurice and curled into Jake. His hands rested on my hips and I looked up at him.

"Maurice, this is Jacob, my boyfriend."

Maurice let Jake and I sit next to each other and he sat across from us. Maurice couldn't keep his eyes to himself and I thought it was funny. Jake on the other hand, did not. Jake leaned down and bite my ear before whispering. "Why didn't you tell me he gay?" I just smiled up at him. I was still curious as to what Jake had been talking about in the airport. He never got to finish...

"So, Bella today we are going to be doing... Dijor Jeans!" Maurice was literally bouncing. "It's going to be so hot," he said and glanced at Jacob. The car stopped and we walked in together. Jake was pulled along with Maurice, pretending to be his intern. Jacob was wearing a pair of super light washed jeans and a polo. He refused to let me button it up and so he kept the collar popped and all the buttons open, showing off his copper beauty. I was drug the opposite direction.

Normally this would feel totally normal, but with Jacob here I felt kind of awkward. I hoped I didn't blow this. I was wearing a pair of super low rise jeans, and... heels. That was it. The rest of me was tied up in wide ribbon and tulle, and I felt very naked in front of Jake. I was standing in front of the camera waiting for instructions. There was a woman walking frustrated around the room. She was wearing tight black jeans and a jacket with sharp shoulder. Maurice went over to talk to her. I could hear some of their conversation.

"He's not here! What kind of asshole just doesn't come? I'm going to make sure he never works a day in his life!" She was huffing. Obviously, someone was missing.

Maurice calmed her down and then started whispering to her. Maurice peaked at me, once. What was going on. Then they both walked off the set, and I was left alone. I sat down in one of their chairs and waited. About ten minutes later, the door swung open and the women who I learned was Michele Dijor, came in pulling in a hulking figure. I stood up, just as they stepped into the lights.

"Jake?" I asked completely surprised. He looked a little uncomfortable, but nonetheless, _sexy as hell._

"Mm, glad you have met Maurice's intern." She patted Jake on the stomach and I felt myself bristle. "Today we are going to do sexy." She said as she walked by to get a spray nozzle. She walked back over. "Jacob, turn around." He did so, and looked helplessly at me. She started spraying him and he jumped.

"What the fuck?" Jake yelped. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hold still," she ordered and continued to cover his body with a misting of water. I felt the spray of it and realized it was freezing. Jake turned around looking like a dog just out of a bath, _a very sexy dog._ His hair was flat against his head and his body was wet. Everything was wet. Even the pair of designer jeans he was now wearing low on his hips were soaking, but he didn't seem very cold, not at all except his nipples. I stared at them and felt my body react to how anyone would staring at Jake's wet body. I watched a bead of water roll down over each roll of muscle on his stomach and slid down the cut in his hip.

"Alright, sexy, delicious, you're hot and bothered with each other. Let's see some passion." I would swear that she knew, but she didn't. I looked up at Jake and tried to pretend he was any other model and pulled him against me. I heard a growl emit from his chest and it was over over from there. Our hands were all over each other, I could feel his hot breath against me and his wet skin sliding against mine. His hands slid up my arms, and left a trail of breath taking sparks. He let me lead the shoot and I found myself very much liking being in control. I let his intoxicating scent flow around me, while we both tried to keep it together. I felt his hot breath against my neck and let my head fall back just as the camera clicked. Water from Jacob's hair was running over both of us now, and it was fucking hot. Every time I pressed my body against his, I wanted to tear his jeans off. I decided as I did a pose with my hands in both of his back pockets, that his ass was definitely my favorite feature on him, right under those smoldering pantie-droppin' eyes. Ugh. I just moaned in a fucking photoshoot. I ran my rans over Jake's back and realized that Jacob had muscles in placed I didn't even know there could be muscles. So hot. So Jake. Jake's hand was sliding down my back and I arched into it, as the last photo was shot. It was sexy, it was raw, and it was all on camera.

It was all over and I was completely turned on. Maurice pulled Jake's delicious body off the set and I walked back to my dressing room as the artists helped me get undressed, the whole time I was thinking about how it would feel to have Jake's hands on me again. My resolve to not go very far with him was crumbling. Then Michelle walked in, completely shining.

"That was perfect, here!" she handed me a bag and I peaked inside to see four pairs of jeans. I hopped up to thank her, and she nodded and left the room. I pulled the soft denim over my skin and felt sexy and expensive, _what more could a girl want, right? _I put Maurice's and my favorite hells back on and slipped into a tank and hoodie. I walked down the hall to find Maurice. I found him and pulled him into a huge hug.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Well I would want to grind on him if he was mine, too. Plus it wasn't hard to get the other model to leave." Maurice gave me his signature smile and knocked on the door he was standing by and walked away. I was stunned.

"Come in," said a beautiful gruff voice.

I peaked in and saw Jake sitting in his old jeans holding a stack new ones. When he saw me he smiled and jumped up to get me. I let him hold me. "That was so sexy, baby," he purred into my ear. I shivered and pulled away.

What the hell do I do with these? Jake asked smiling. I picked them up and looked through them.

"Wear them?" I offered. "I like these, I said picking out a pair that had designs on the back pockets.

Jake lifted his lip in response. "They'll make your ass look good," I whispered, letting my fingers slid down his sides till they were resting on his tight ass. _Mmm. My Jake's ass. So tight and warm, ugh._

"Give me those," Jake smiled and swiped them out of my hands and hurried of to change. I smiled with my sucesss.

Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: AH! So excited to post the next chapter. :) Check out my profile, read the lovely stories. VOte on my poll. Now leave me some love, I looooooove reviews.

-HWR


	17. Bliss

A/N: I've decided that I love writing Jake because we kind of think the same, and by that I mean random profanity. :) I had a sad turn out for reviews last chapter which breaks my heart, but I will post anyway, because to those of you who did, I STILL LOVE YOU. :)

Again, I've added a new poll and some new info to my profile, including the banners to all my stories. I also have all the clothes picked out in this chapter. So if any of you don't want to be imaginative, check them out under the Link title. Enjoy!

* * *

'Everything about you resonates happiness,

Now I won't settle for less.'

Bliss, Muse.

Why was Bella so sexy? She could get me to do what ever she wanted, just by looking at me with those big brown eyes. Anything. Even right now, as I was wearing a blue polo and a pair of fancy-spancy designer jeans, that I thought made me look like a fucking flamer. Bella told me, they would make my ass look good and I practically sprinted out to put them on.

Bella had her hand in mine as she dragged me from boutique to boutique torturing me or shopping as she called it. Well actually it wasn't that bad since it was her. I just really hated how Maurice sneaked peaks at me all the time. It was fucking creepy. _Chill, out, man. You are a confident heterosexual man._

Oh, God, the pack is going to love this, I thought sarcastically.

Bella found me as I poked in a rack of jackets. I knew leather. "Oh, do you like that?" She asked piking out a dark brown leather jacket. I picked it out of her hands and looked at the tag. Not only was it a three-digit price, but she was holding a medium. I started laughing and Bells looked at me funny.

"What, Jake?" She asked picking it up and looking at it again. "She looked at the price and didn't even flinch. God, I wish I had money for this girl. I've never once in my life worried about money until I met his girl.

"Besides that it costs more than everything I own put together, its a medium," I said slowing my laugh. I pulled it off its hanger and showed her. My arms barely fit in the sleeves and they were way to short, while the zipper wouldn't even reach around my pecks.

Bella cracked a smile, and picked out a different size. "Try this one," she said holding out an XXL. I remember my first XXL. That first month had been rough, going from a gangly boy, to a 6'7", 200 lbs werewolf.

"Bella, I'm not going to spend this much money on a coat, and neither are you," I said and sat it back. "Come on, show me what you've picked out."

"Fine," she pouted and sat it back down. She then showed me more incredibly expensive clothes; T-shirts, and jackets, polos and sweaters. She also had a pair of jeans that looked way to small. "What do you think?" she asked expectantly. She looked so cute standing there, with clothes hanging all over her. She was dressed the most causally as I'd ever seen her; Jeans, a hoodie, and heels. I had a spark of genius.

"How about this, Baby," I said looking at one of the more normal looking shirts. "I'll let you shop for me, but then I get to shop for you." I looked cheekily at her. I had her.

I heard Maurice from across the store, "Jakey-bear, what size are you?" I rolled my eyes at Bells and she nodded.

"Fine," she mumbled.

I walked over to Maurice and helped him find things that would fit my huge body.

I regretted my decision. I was standing in one of the dressing rooms, in the jeans Bella had held. I guess they weren't really small, they were just tight. Why would a guy were jeans this tight? "The jeans don't fit, Bells," I said through the curtain.

"Show me," she said back.

"No," I mumbled under my breathe like a child, before I went out. Bella and Maurice's eyes as well as the clerk in the store all froze and stared at me. "What?" I whined looking down. These little bitches were tight as hell on my junk. I realized I didn't put a shirt or anything on... did I look trashy?

"Get those," the clerk blurted and then blushed and turned around. Maurice and Bella nodded.

"Alrighty," I mumbled and went back in to peel them off. Key word,_ peel._

"Keep them on, hold on." Bells slipped inside the small cube. She pulled the tag off of the Levi's and I looked at her. She ran her hand down my stomach and the look of lust was obvious. "Wear these out," she whispered and then slid her hands over my ass again. I felt myself tense up and she groaned. How could I control myself when she made noises like that? I pinned myself against her.

"Do you like them?" I taunted.

"Yes," she hissed and ground her hips into mine. I felt my eyes roll into my head. "You look so hot in just those jeans. Mmm," she moaned as I explored her neck with my tongue. I finally captured her bottom lip and bit it a little. "Jake," she sighed. I pulled back. I didn't want Maurice out there to get as excited as I was. _Note to the Lil' Pup, 501 Jeans plus hard on equals tight fit. Ugh._

Bella pouted and it was literally the most delicious thing in the word. Her luscious little lip was poking out and I wanted to do was suck it back into my mouth.

"What is next?" I asked her.

She picked up shirt after shirt and handed them to me. I finally agreed to get a couple of them. I left a black one on.

"Try this on?" she said holding out a mass of blue and yellow.

"Bells, what the hell is this? Guys don't wear sweaters!" I exclaimed looking at the ugly thing.

"First off guys look hot in sweaters and it's not a sweater Jake, it's a cardigan! You'll look so preppy and cute." I tried it on and shuddered. I looked down at Bells and she was looking at me like I was the cutest thing, so I agreed to get it, as long as I never had to wear it again. Then Maurice poked his head in and handed Bella a box and a ball of fabric.

"More?" I asked, just wanted to get out of here.

"What size of shoe do you wear?" Bela asked handling the large shoe box.

"Um, I told Maurice, a 16."

Bella started laughing. "These must have been the only shoes on this whole block in that size! Where'd you find them?" She asked Maurice. He just raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow and Bella looked at box before smiling. I was suspicious, but let them torture me.

"We'll buy these for you Jake, just a little present from the agency for saving the day today," Maurice giggled. Bella pulled out a pair of sneakers, that weren't horrible. I think I could wear them in public. The last thing Bella handed me, I loved. I would never admit that, but it was pretty fucking tight, and not in the Levi kind of way. It was just a cool jacket, that I could definitely wear and look straight.

I smiled at Bella as she and Maurice bought my clothes. Bella covered my eyes as they rung them up, which mad me nervous.

Then I left the store in a super tight pair of jeans_- ugh_, a black shirt, my new shoes, and my cool jacket. In my bag I had my old clothes, a few shirts and the ugly sweater thing.

Soon I was using Bella's phone to do a location search in New York, and we were pulling up to a target. "Target?" Maurice exclaimed. "I could have given you one hundred different placed to shop before here," he whined.

I shook my head, and Bella remembered her promise.

"Come on, Maurice," she said and pulled him from the car. After twenty minutes of shopping I had learned that Bells was really tiny, even in normal girl standards, not just compared to me. She stepped out of the dressing room and I smiled. Perfect, but she looked insecure.

"You look so beautiful," I whispered and held her face in my hands before kissing her. I don't think we would be able to grind here and not get in trouble like the last store.

"Really?" she asked. She was wearing a pair of torn jeans, a white tee-shirt from a bag of four, a hoodie like earlier, and a pair of converse. All of it probably the same cost of the shirt I was wearing.

"Yes!" Then I helped her collect the tags and we checked out.

We stopped next to a large hotel, the kind where there is always a haunted room somewhere in the big bastard. Bella pulled me out and we popped the trunk to get our bags. Mine was much smaller than Bella's but I still insisted on taking her bag too. She was used to this by now, and let me have it. As Maurice got our key cards he handed one to me and one to Bells. I peaked at hers to see we had the same room number.

_Oh mother fucking shit._

Bella noticed too and we both looked to Maurice who tried to look innocent as he led us to the elevator. He wasn't even on the same floor as us. "What on earth, Maurice?" Bella asked with a smile in her voice.

"What?" he asked.

We both held up our key cards at the same time, and he started laughing at our matching facial expressions. "Oh, that," he pretended to realize. "Well, you see, Jacob is supposed to be my intern, so he should be staying with me. I can't get him a room to himself. Someone form management would notice. So, I assumed he would rather stay with you, than me. Unless, you've changed your mind...," Maurice winked at me. _Oh Lord._

"No thanks," I grumbled.

Maurice smiled triumphantly, "Alright, then don't be so bitchy, you two." We stepped out of the elevator and he stayed. Right before the door closed we heard his say, "Be safe, you two." I felt both of my cheeks flush. Bella didn't need to know that. I turned and smiled at Bella. She looked up at me nervously. As we made our way down the hall she linked her arm through mine.

I looked down at her and opened my mouth. Then I promptly shut it. I almost said it. _Oh shit._ I almost just blurted the big three words. That would have freaked her out right? It couldn't be too hard. Try it out. _'I love you.' I can do this._

"Earth to Jakey-bear," Bells joked. I hated that Maurice called me that, but when she did it... it was alright.

"Sorry," I said and let her open our door.

I sat down both our bags. "Whoa," I mumbled. The room was not really a room, more a suite. It had a hall way leading down to a small kitchen and sitting area. I walked in and next to one of the big fucking T.V.s was a door that opened to the bedrooms. I peaked inside and what I saw made me almost jizz myself. Besides there being only one bed, ther was a jucuzzi.

_Oh, fuck. I'm fucking, fucked._

_

* * *

_A/N: Bahaha! I love Jakey-bear ;) To you guys who keep asking and can't wait, the Cullen enter the story in 3 chapters! **HINT** Eddie McSparkle will still crave Bella, just like in the books. Oh, Jake... when will he learn to control himself...? :)))

PUH-lease leave me a review. They make me very excited to write, when I KNOW you liked what you have already read. And to any of you who have written anything... you know how GREAT it feels! :D

Help a sister out. XOXO

Hannah


	18. I'm Yours

A/N: Oh god, what to say about this chapter. It's one of my biggest ones... Just read, and tell me what you think! Enjoy

* * *

'And though my edges may be rough,

I never feel I'm quite enough,

And may not seem like very much,

I'm yours.'

I'm Yours, The Script

Just as we were entering the room, I got a text from Maurice.

'_**You'll thank me later.'**_

_Alrighty_, I thought to myself. He had already made it clear that were in the same room. What else could he have-

From somewhere inside the room I heard Jake let out a loud groan. My mind immediately returned to the day he asked me to date him. The day I had caught him waxing the brass candle-stick. I skip over to him and was a little disappointed to see all of his clothes are still on.

"What, Jake?" He didn't answer so I went around him to find the bedroom. And I meant that literally. Bed Room. One Bed. Uno. _Shit._

Not only that but there was a jacuzzi in the corner just out side the bathroom. And so for a few moments both of us just stood there. Jake was the first to recover. He slid his hand against the back of my neck and moved my hair to the side.

I couldn't stop thinking. Jake and I sleeping together. He was NOT wearing a shirt, or maybe no pants either. _Ugh_. His body against mine. Hot water all over us. Me on him. Him over me. Him in me, so warm. His breath on my tits, his hands on me everywhere.

I pulled my mind away from these thoughts, and pulled out of his hand. I walked back to my suitcase and rolled it past Jake who was still standing there. I sat on the floor and opened it. I started putting things in the dresser. A moment later Jake joined me. Unlike me, he just held his upside down and dumped it all out. The tension was broken. I laughed and leaned into him.

I was laying with my back against his stomach. The T.V. was on, but I wasn't watching it. Jake had tossed his coat off and was now just laying in his t-shirt and super tight sexy Levi's. His hand was resting on my stomach. It was rubbing sweet circles on my body and making it hard to think. An hour ago room service had delivered food and Jake had inhaled his before passing out on the couch. I could feel Jake's body move with every breathe. I slid a leg between his, and I heard him suck in a breath. God Jake was so sexy, all the fucking time. Even when he was cramming large portions of food into his mouth, it was hot.

I pulled out my phone and selected Jake's number.

'_**Jucuzzi'**_

I felt Jake shift to get his phone and I smiled when I heard him chuckle.

I read his reply,_** 'Naked'**_

I burst into giggles and rolled around in Jacob's arms. He leaned down and captured my lips in a searing kiss. He was so warm, his lips were soft, and hot, and I wanted them in very bad places.

"You wish," I mumbled to him.

His eyes brightened, "You're right, I do wish." I blushed and he kissed my nose.

I sat up and ran into the other room. I grabbed my bikini and changed in the bathroom. I turned the water on and went back into the living room area. It consisted of a T.V., two arm chairs and the couch Jake was still on, like I had left him. I walked up behind the couch and leaned over to try and scare him, but just as I got there, his hands appeared and pulled me over the back. I screamed and landed right on top him.

It was a message form above.

Jake's eyes widened. His hands slid down my arms, my sides and landed on my hips. "What the _fuck_ are you wearing?" He asked incredulous.

I felt my grin melt. "Do you not like it?" I asked sad. I thought it was cute. It was a peach colored bikini set.

"Let me show you how much I fucking like it," he growled and pulled me down on him. Under his tight jeans he was hard as rock, and I gasped. I was instantly wet. I braced my arms on his shoulders and ground my hips around him.

"Ugh, Bells," he growled as his head rolled back," these jeans are too tight. Please, Ugh."

In a flash I was under him and he was on top. His mouth was sucking behind my ear and my legs curled around his thighs and I felt how incredibly hard they were. I swear this sexy man did steroids. My hand slid down his stomach and I enjoyed every dip in his stomach. He let my hands run around to his back and up his body under his shirt. He was making these little grunts as I rubbed against him. His body was everywhere I was. It wasn't Jake and I, it was us. _We._

"Ja-ke," I cried as his hand pulled my thigh up higher.

He slid his face from my neck down to my chest and breathed in. "Yes, Baby?" He said moving his lips back and forth over my collarbone.

"Please, do, ugh, oh God, do something," His hand glided up to my neck and the string was undone.

He looked as me, asking for permission, and I ground against him. My top was off, I don't know where it went, but I didn't care. His mouth was on me, and I couldn't make coherent thoughts. His hand was massaging my left breast, while he rolled his tongue around my nipple on the right. His beautiful, talented, warm, pink tongue. I arched against him and Jake actually growled. It was a delicious sound, like warm maple syrup. He sucked my whole nipple into his mouth and bit it gently. I cried out and he moved onto the next one. By now my thighs were slippery with need and I pressed against Jake again, and whimpered.

He pulled back and looked at me. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he purred into my ear and I felt my body shiver with need. He sucked my ear lope into his mouth and then whispered,"You are never going to think of another guy, look at another guy, remember another guy." The way he was looking at me made me feel like something was happening right now. Something, I didn't quite understand, but loved nonetheless.

His hands were sliding down my stomach and all I could do was make embarrassing noises. It had never been like this with anyone and he had barley even done anything.

"Ugh, Ja-Jake, Please."

"I want to hear you say something first," he growled. "Say you are mine, say it." I moaned loudly and pulled his head lower with his hair. He didn't budge. "Say, it."

"I'm yours. You can have me. You already have me. Just... ugh!" And I meant every word. He had me, all of me. I could die tomorrow and the only thing I would regret was not being able to tell him I loved him. I had to, but his hands were on me and I almost lost it.

He slid my bottoms down and I realized I was now naked while Jake was fully clothed. I tried to push his shirt up, and he pulled it over his head with one arm. _Ugh, so hot. _All of his muscles were contracting over me and he sat back to look at me. I felt a little embarrassed by the attention he was giving my body, but it was Jake. He could have what ever he wanted. _I loved him._

I closed my eyes, just as his hands slid under me and lifted my ass up a little. I looked down to find his face just inches from me and his eyes on me. "Please," I cried. And then still looking at me licked from the bottom to the top of my pussy. I threw my head back and grabbed his messy shoulder length raven black hair. His tongue was going to kill me. I didn't know if I wanted more or for him to stop. Oh, what the hell, I knew I wanted more. One of his hands left my ass and slid one of those talented fingers slid inside of me. The heat. The warmth. My body convulsed around him. All this time I had wanted him, and finally, it was running over his tongue.

He didn't stop. He mouth closed around my clit and I saw stars fly. "Ugh, Jake, yes!" I couldn't think, all I wanted was Jake. _More. More. More. _My legs wrapped around the back of his neck_. _I hoped that was alright, and when he growled again me, I knew it was. He sucked and hummed against me, while his finger pumped in and out of me. I felt my body coming back to that place again. I was so close and when his finger curled inside of me, it was done. My legs shook as he sucked my clit, all the while his finger continued to hit a spot inside of me that left me speechless. My back arched and I finally made a sound. I screamed. _I fucking screamed. _

"Ja-ke!"

I couldn't stop coming and Jacob never stopped either. After what felt like months or maybe it was years, he set me back down. My breathing was heavy and my body was covered in sweat. Jake just made me come twice. _Oh, baby, yesss._

I looked up at him, a lazy smile on my face. He looked pained and I realized he was about to bust a seam on those jeans. I reached forward to help him with that. _Was it bad that I was curious about how big he was?_ But he was up and in the other room before I could blink.

"Jake?" I called confused.

"Hold on, Bells. I just can't. I won't be able to stop I just... hold on." then I heard the bathroom door click.

_Wow. _

Jacob was jerking it again. _So hot._ I walked into the bedroom and looked at the door I knew he was behind. He had the sink running, cheater. I couldn't even listen. I looked at the bubbling tub of water and slipped in naked. It felt amazing. It had been a while since I had felt something warm besides for Jake, and this was. I let my head fall back and relaxed. Or tried. Every time I was almost completely calmed down, I would think of Jake ten feet away and how good he would look with his hand braced on the wall while he worked it out. _Mmm. _Or maybe he used both hands...? Is that why his biceps are so big?

Just as my thoughts were getting carried away the bathroom door opened. Jake stepped out and when he saw me, he immediately looked a little ashamed. I smiled at him and splashed water at him. He grinned and his white teeth looked gorgeous in the dark room. He was only wearing his jeans now, and I liked that _so very very very very__- whoa_... um I liked it.

He noticed my bare shoulder and started unbuckling his jeans. I looked away for his sake, but I was really testing my self-control when I heard this jeans hit the floor. He stepped into the water and I immediately pulled him next to me. He put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his ripped shoulder. I turned to his chest and planted a wet kiss. This was nothing like what had just happeneds minutes ago. This was sweet and perfect, just like Jake.

He looked down at me adoringly and it broke my heart. "Thank you, baby," what else could I say to him? _Do it, you can say it._

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry about just now, I couldn't...," he looked down again.

"No," I whispered. "I really appreciate that. You are always the one thinking straight. I can't think when you're around. I'm completely intoxicated by you, Jacob." _Say it._

"Yea?" He asked, happy to see I wasn't upset. "It's so easy to get lost in you Bella. If I ever go there, I won't be able to stop. I...," he trailed off and looked at me helplessly. Something in his eyes changed. It was like he made a decision. He turned so we were looking at each other. He leaned down and kissed me. It was gentle and warm. The water moving around us smelt like Jake, and I could feel Jake, and I could taste Jake. We was my everything. _How will you live without him? _

_I won't have to..._

"Bella," he pulled away an inch, "I love you. I love you so much." Then he tucked my head into his shoulder and I felt all the air leave my lungs.

He felt the same way I did. He loved me. I love him him. _We were in love. _

"I love you too," I choked out, as I felt emotion bubble up. He held me until we tired of the water, and then he pulled me into a soft towel. I put on a camisole and some shorts, while Jake slept in a pair of basketball shorts.

_Hello, wet dreams._

He pulled my body so we were facing and he ran a hand down my cheek. "I love you, baby." His eyes were soft in the dark room. His hand was warm and my face, and his body was perfect against mine. Laying like this it was easy to pretend the situation was different and this was _our_ place and were here sleeping just like any other night.

I kissed his full plump lips. They tasted like his toothpaste. "I love you, Jakey-bear," I smiled into his lips. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," I mumbled until we both fell asleep with the sheet kicked off.

* * *

A/N: Progress, progress! :) Jake + Bella = Awe.

Cullen Count Down: 2 chapters. What did you think of naughty Jake? Oh, and I had a VERY busy week and weekend, so I'm not promising everyday chapters... but I will TRY!

Leave me some love... REVIEW!

-Hannah Writes R


	19. Love the Way You Lie

A/N: Busy, busy, busy! I'm trying, I promise. :) Enjoy!

* * *

'Just gonna stand there,

And watch me burn,

But that's alright,

Because I like,

The way it hurts,

Just gonna stand there,

And hear me cry,

But that's alright,

Because I love,

The way you lie,

I love the way you lie.'

Love the Way You Lie, Eminem

Something was pressing against me. I peeked one eye open. Bella._ Dear Lord_, I slept with Bella's body pressed against me. Her beautiful golden skin was covered by a white little strapy top. It had ridden up her back during the night and a strip of her luscious back was visible. She was also wearing a pair of short, _very short _running shorts. Her bare legs were tangled with mine. I could feel one of her legs side up farther between my legs. It wasn't helping my morning wood. There were two keys things that were currently driving me crazy. First, sometime during the night, my hand had found its way into Bella's shorts and was now resting on Bell's tight ass. If that wasn't enough, her nipples were hard enough to cut glass and they were rubbing against my shirtless chest.

Bella made a cute little noise in her sleep and pulled me closer. Her head was resting on my arm. The same arm that was currently resting on her back and ending with my hand that was on her ass.

Squeeze.

_No._

Come on. Just a little pinch.

_No._

Yes.

_Yes._

My hand gave a gentle squeeze. Bella's back arched against it and her forehead scrunched together as low moan flowed out of her mouth.

I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her hungrily. I licked her top lip and slid my tongue into her mouth. I felt her eye lashes flutter against my cheeks as she woke up.

"Jake," she breathed against my mouth. Her voice was deep and full of sleep. Then she was kissing me again. Her leg was already between my own and I just couldn't help myself. All this time I was trying to be smart, trying to be respectful. But when she looked like this, heavy with sleep and lust I just couldn't help myself.

I rubbed myself against her knee. God, I really was a dog. I was fucking, not so dry humping her leg. _And it felt fucking amazing._

A low growl was coming out of my mouth and I was so not in control right now. Bella's mouth was now sucking on my neck. Not kissing, or licking, but sucking. _Fuck_. She pressed her knee against me more, and I almost lost it.

"Bella," I groaned, wishing it was her wet pussy rubbing against me.

"Mmm, Jake," she hummed against the pulse that was beating heavy in my neck. "You are so hard against me, baby."

She moaned when my hands slid around her body and held her sweet tits. It didn't take long. She was pressing her body against me, moaning as I worshiped her body, and letting me rub against her fucking knee. It felt amazing to come next to her. Even though I could smell the sweetest smell coming from Bells, she didn't ask for anything or even expect it. She curled against me as the greatest form of relaxation flowed through my body.

We sat hand in hand while Maurice picked through an inch thick stack of photos. He picked out the ones he liked and handed them to Bells. She picked out the ones she liked and handed them to me. This stack was only ten photos tall. The first one alone was enough to make me hard. I couldn't care less about myself in this picture it was all Bells.

Her body was wrapped tightly in an almost see-through piece of ribbon, and tight jeans. Her body was turned sideways and she was pressed against me. One of her fingers was hooked in a loop on my jeans and her eyes were looking at the camera. Her eyes looked dark and smokey, because of the make-up they had put on her. Those deep chocolate eyes were staring at me through the photo. Her eyes were beautiful and hooded with lust. Her eyes were baring into my soul and it was like she knew I was here. It was like this was it. This was-

"Jake?" Bella asked, looking concerned. Okay, maybe I was reading to much into the way Bells looked at a camera.

I looked away from the picture and up at her. "Sorry, I like this one." Then I sat it in the keep pile, and looked through the rest. Bells ended up keeping that first picture for her portfolio.

Bella slid the new photo into a binder and handed it back to Maurice. "Oooooh! I love this one, very naughty," he laughed. He handed the binder back to Bella. He then started shuffling papers. "Here you go," he handed Bella and myself an envelope. Bella just slid hers into her pocket, but I opened mine. It was a check. I looked at Maurice confused. "Technically, you worked as a model too yesterday. They paid you straight."

I was feeling very dumb. "Straight?" I looked at Bella, she didn't seem too concerned. This was the norm for her.

"Hmm, let me see how I can explain this. Bella is an employee of Beau Model Management. That means that when she works, the company is paid, and then Bella, and then myself! But you," he said fluttering all his fingers towards me, "are independent. You got paid everything. Buy yourself something nice." Then he winked. He kissed both of Bells cheeks and gave me a little bit too long of a hug.

"Ta-ta- chau- muah!" And then Maurice was strutting out of the hotel room in what Bella said was a 'smart suit'. How is a suit smart? _Maybe it gets good grades..._

I pull the check all the way out. "Holy fuck...," I almost shout.

Bella peeks at it and raises her eyebrows. "Impressive, Mr. Black. Looks like Ms. Dijor likes you." I was holding a piece of paper. A little six inch by two inch piece of paper, with my name written on it, and the cash amount of $2000. All I had to do was stand there. _$2000 to stand there!_

"We're going out tonight, Bells. Before we go home. We'll go where ever you want and I want to buy you something. I want to buy you something nice," Finally, I was holding money. My money. Money I could use on this beautiful angel in front of me.

"Jake don't waste your money on me. I have my own."

I felt my temper flare again. I hated that she kept saying things like that. Bella deserved perfection and I just could afford that for her, and I hated that.

"Nope, no complaining."

And she agreed! She made me wear a different pair of my new jeans from the designer. I swear they were chick's jeans. But Bella couldn't keep her hands of my ass, out of my pocket, and her eyes followed me everywhere. So... I guess I could get used to it.

I took her to a restaurant Bella swore was amazing. Le Bernardin made me nervous, though. It was almost all raw fish. But after biting into my first bite of Kumamoto, I decided it was delicious.

Then I took Bella to a jewelry store. She threw a big fit that I found quite cute. I bought her a pair of earrings and she eventually agreed to let me put them on her. She was beautiful. _I bought those for her!_

I still loved flying, no matter what Bella said about how it got boring after awhile. Bella was looking through a 3-ring binder filled with photographs. I leaned against her and peaked over her shoulder. "Can I look?" I asked, watching as she fingered through a few photos.

Bella looked up surprised. "Uh, sure, I guess." She sat it between us and started at the beginning. She was so young. Only a freshman. Her body was similar, but her face was very different. It was still childish, and but more round, and innocent. She was modeling sundresses, flat shoes, and bright colors. As she aged, heels were introduced. As wore heavy make-up and less and less clothes. She was posing in bikinis, gowns, strange things people wouldn't really wear, and, _god help me,_ lingerie. Bella quickly flipped past that one. I could tell most of these were recent, because she looked just like she did now. There were only two photos left. One was the one of her and I together and right next to it, was Bella looking adoringly into the eyes of some man and wearing a fucking wedding dress. _A fucking wedding dress!_ I felt my heart start pounding.

This was ridiculous. You're going to freak her out. I let my index finger trail down her frame in the picture. "Bella, you are so beautiful in white," I mumbled. What could I say. _Hey, Bells, I want to marry you._ No. _Hey Bella, would it be cool if you wore that dress sometime?_ No. _Would it freak you out if I told you, you are exactly who I want to marry?_ Damn you, imprinting! _You fuck with my mind!_

Bella was looking at me like I was a child. I could deal with that, as long as she wasn't looking at me like I was fucking creeper.

"Oh Jake," she huffed.

"What?" I asked looking at her. She was looking at the last picture.

"Jake, you are so beautiful in jeans," she mocked.

I laughed at her. She joined me and I kissed her temple. "You really are beautiful, Jake," she said after a moment of content silence. I looked at her curiously. "Everywhere we go girls are looking at you. And I don't mean just looking at you. They want you." I peered down to see her holding my large hand in her own small one. "Like I want you."

I pull an arm around her and let her lean against my shoulder. "Well," I said, "That sorta sucks for them, doesn't it?"

She looked up at me and the emotion in her eyes was so beautiful. "Why?" She needed me to assure her? _Always._

"Because I'm so in love with you its crazy." The lady sitting next to Bella looked over at me and smiled. Her eyes were soft and her face was filled with smile lines and wrinkles. As she looked between Bella and I she took the hand of the man sitting next to her. They looked at each other and smiled.

That's going to be Bella and I in thirty years. _Because I love her and she loves me._

Bella smiled and leaned back into me. She was wearing my hoodie I bought for her, her new earrings, and a short khaki skirt. I set both of our hands down together on her thigh and her skin rolled with goose-flesh.

"Hey, Jake?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you guys really so warm?"

I froze. What did she mean _really_? Did she know something? _Quil...!_

"I don't know what you mean. It is just something that happens to a few of us guys. I mean, you've felt how warm Embry and Quil are too, right? Not just me." I thought I sounded pretty relaxed. It didn't sound like a lie. But that's what it is, isn't it? You're lying to your imprint.

"Yea, I guess you're right," she said and layed back down on my shoulder. She let it go.

You're a lair.

I have to tell her. _When?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: One more chapter until the Cullens and THE TALK! 

Please review... I've been feeling VERY unloved and everything around here is getting crazy!

-Hannah


	20. So Small

A/N: Already to chapter twenty! My writing time is becoming less and less, so I apologize. Also, sorry to you amazing people who reviewed my last chapter. I read ALL of them. Sorry if I didn't reply! 

This is the long awaited chapter. Hello, Eddie McSparkle, meet Jakey-bear. Enjoy!

* * *

'And when you figure out,

Love is all that matters after all,

It sure makes everything else,

Seem so small.'

So Small, Carrie Underwood

It was snowing. Of course, I remembered snow but it had been a long time. It had started earlier today, while I was at Emily's. I could honestly say that the last four months had been some of the best of my life. Jake wasn't just my boyfriend, he was my everything. Charlie kept making jokes about us running off to elope now that both of us were eighteen. No matter how much Charlie was joking, I knew he wouldn't mind too much, if that was exactly what we did. My favorite thing about Jake was how real he was. Whether he was laying on his back tightening bolts or what ever guys do to cars and bikes like he did, or buying me flower, and making me fall in love with him all over again, it was always him.

Ever since the first shoot Jake had come to, things had gone from very sweet to very sexy. Jake was still adamantly refusing to have sex, which at first was very honorable, then I got fucking tired of him prancing about without a shirt on, or in those jeans, or on one occasion, just his boxers. _How was I expected to control myself?_ Yea, that's what I thought. He always left me satisfied, but it wasn't what I wanted. He promised me once, in his own words, I was number one on his spank bank._ Awesome._

Plus, I could tell something was up. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, but there were several things that were very_... strange_. Things he wouldn't talk about, things that got him upset, and things that applied to all of his friends and his friends only. The heat, his job, his size, his absences- which sometimes lasted days, days that I spent freaking out.

But right now, I was resigned to enjoy the strange heat. I wasn't expecting it to snow and I had just thrown on a light jacket and headed over to Emily's. Jake had refused to let me just wear that and so he had pulled his hoodie off and given it to me. It was toasty, just like him and smelled like ice cream and pine. _Yummy._ I had the hood up while Jake held my hand. For being such a small town, it seemed like the walk from the car to the small grocery was very long. Puffy snowflakes were sticking to my eyelashes.

"Okay, so Emily said to get salt-free butter. I didn't even know there were different types of butter!" Emily was already preparing for Thanksgiving, even though it was still several days away, but given that a small country of ravenous teenage boys would be eating there, it made since that she needed a lot of food. Jake I had volunteered to help and she had sent us into Fork to get a few ingredients she's forgotten.

"She also said she needed instant oatmeal for the-," his words froze on his lips like the ice had suddenly gotten to him. His hand holding mine suddenly became too tight, and I struggled to pull my hand out.

"Jake, stop it. Ow!" I smacked his arm until he let go, but he hadn't moved. His feet were still in the same position there were in when he was talking.

Suddenly he turned and looked at me. His jaw was locked in a sharp square, his nostril were flaring like an animal, and his eyes were an unnatural black color. "Bella," he said and pulled me to him, "You trust me, don't you?" He asked, his expression of carefree happiness completely gone from a few seconds ago.

"Of course, I do."

"If I tell you to run. Do it. Run like you've never ran before. Get out of here. Go to your house, no... go to Emily's again. Don't leave, don't go anywhere else. Do you understand me?" Jake's tone were completely serious, and he was scaring me. I could tell my breathing was speeding up and I was on the verge of panicking.

"Yes, Jake. I don't understand...," Jake was shaking. His body was visible twitching like he was struggling against his muscles. He leaned down and kissed me. _Hard_. I didn't have time to react before he pulled away.

"I love you, Bells. Please remember that," his expression had become pained and even afraid. _What the hell was going on?_

Jacob yanked be behind him and my feet slid on the icy blacktop. I held on to him to stay upright. Jake crouched down into a position that could only be described as defensive. He was balanced on his toes, while one hand held onto me. Then a low rumble started, low at first and then loud and booming. Jake was growling. _Jake was fucking growling like a dog._

Across the parking lot a man stepped out of the snowy air, and closer to Jake. He was incredibly pale, and I don't mean like high fashion pale, I mean, never been outside pale. Even with his strange coloring he was strikingly good looking. His face was sharp and angular. He had thin lips, a strong nose, a mess of reddish brown, and startling black eyes. Black as coals in a fire. He too was crouched. This wasn't how dudes fought. They didn't spring and hiss. They punched and grunted.

"Dog," the pale man hissed. His voice matched his face. His voice was smooth and musical. It was enticing. His body moved lower into the crouch and I realized he wasn't too much shorter than Jake, but he was built much leaner.

_Dog?_

"Leave, now," Jake growled. His voice didn't sound like anything I knew.

The man just stood there, and then his gaze flicked to me. His pit-less eyes bored into me. "Who are you," the man spat at me.

One of Jake's eyes looked at me from the side. "Bella Swan," I replied not knowing what else to do. I had no idea what was going on.

"Why on earth do you smell so, so...," stopped talking and his mouth opened just for his tongue to dart out and lip his bottom lip, "exquisite," he finished.

Jake roared and a few head turned and looked at the two of them. "Don't you fucking touch her. I will kill you. I will fucking kill you," Jake growled low and slow. He was frightening. I'd never once been afraid of Jake, but I definitely was now. The man standing maybe twenty feet in front of us smiled devilishly. "Bella," Jake said, not looking at me. I was looking at the man who had finally started walking back towards the store from earlier, "do it now." At first I didn't understand. "Now, Bella." Oh. _Oh._

I pushed off, but before I could even move the man was coming at me, faster than what was possible. His shape was blurring. I ran anyway. Jake would protect me. I looked over my shoulder to see Jake smash into the man head on and push him back into the woods, but before they were completely out of view, I watched as Jake's beautiful body went from being in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt to not being there at all, and in its place was a dark red wolf. I stumbled a bit, but kept running.

I threw open Jake's truck and locked it .I pulled the key out from the visor and high tailed out of there. I didn't slow down until I hit the familiar gravel on Sam and Emily's place. I turned off the car, and peeked out the window. I had no idea, what was out there anymore. I sprinted into Emily's house and slammed the door. I leaned against it, and slid closely down the door to the floor.

I let my head fall into my hands. I had to be losing my mind. Either that, or I had just figured everything out. I started making a weird noise, it was like I was choking, but it was just my sobs. Emily came barreling down the hall and saw me crumpled on the floor by the door.

"Bella, what happened? Where's Jake?" She knelt in front of me and her eyes were swimming with questions.

I took a few breathed to calm myself. "Jake is in the woods," I looked up at her to see if she understood, and she obviously did because she started yelling for Sam.

"Sam! Sam, where the hell are you?" He came running to her and pulled her into him.

"What? What happened?" He asked, his eyes frantic over her. His eyes finally spotted me. "Jake," he finally said as he ran out the door. A moment later a loud howl filled the air and the remaining guys in the house fled to the woods behind Sam. I sat there on the floor, stunned. All of them, everything single person I had surrounded myself with, including Emily knew. I could only guess that Kim, who had become my best friend knew too. They had _lied_ to me!

Emily sat down next to me and picked up my limp hand. I didn't know what to do anymore. Was I angry, was I upset, what was I? I just sat there and let Emily whisper that it would be alright, while I tried to figure out what this meant. At one point Emily got up to get things out of the oven. While I sat there by myself, I started to feel the tears coming. I sat my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. The tears were no longer the noisy one they were earlier, they were the silent desperate ones that hurt the most.

Emily let me sit by myself for a while, and after what felt like years, I wiped a hand under my nose and over my eyes. Emily poked her head out of the kitchen.

"You alright, hunny?" She asked, a spoon in her hand.

I nodded and looked up at her," We didn't get the food." Then I smiled.

She laughed and pulled me from the ground into a hug from the floor. "I know. It's all going to be fine. She helped me over to the couch. "Jake loves you. You know that right?"

I sat down and closed my eyes. "I know he does, but... did you know, all along?"

Emily's face softened. "No, I had no idea in the beginning, but I guess I found that out the hard way, huh?" Her hand ran down the scares on her face.

I felt my eyes widen. "No, he wouldn't...," I stammered. They were dangerous. _I should have known..._

"Bella, God, no. Sam would never hurt me. It was an accident. You've seen how he looks at me. He regrets the actions that led to that mistake every second he lives."

I looked down at my hands. What was I supposed to fucking think? Emily draped a blanket over me and looked kindly into my eyes. "Just let Jake, explain, please," her eyes were imploring.

I nodded and leaned back against her well used sofa. Maybe I would just close my eyes for a second.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was fun. The next chapter will be Jake and Eddie...and then the TALK.:) 

Btw, as much as I dislike Edward, I'm not bashing him in the story, he just wasn't in control. Sorry Eddie McSparkle, you will never live up to Jakey-Bear... tsk.

Puh-lease review. They make me happy, like in a really weird kind of way. And THANK YOU to all you awesome reviewers. I love you!

-Hannah


	21. Miserable At Best

A/N: Hello darlings, I'm trying so hard to write. Hope you enjoy a little can of Eddie whoop ass. :) Now time for Jake POV... Enjoy!

* * *

'Without you I'll be miserable at best.'

_Miserable at Best,_ Mayday Parade.

I could hear Bella's foot fall as she carried herself across the parking lot. _Good girl._ I had my arms on Cullen's thighs as I used everything I had to push him back. This was the one who could read minds. _Read my fucking mind Cullen! _

'I'm going to kill you, cunt sucker!'

Before I could get the leech in the woods he got the upper hand. He had an arm around my forearm. I phased and prayed to God that Bella was still running. Back in my wolf form I could whip away from him. I grabbed him by his arm and threw him a few feet away until he was stopped by the thick trunk of a red oak. The wood crunched and snapped under his back. He rolled over and landed crouched again.

"Is she your's?" the bloodsucker hissed.

'Of course, she's mine!' My mind growled.

The leech lunged at me and I twisted so he rolled over my back. Once his feet made contact, he was back in the air. I grabbed his leg and shook. It came free just as Sam broke into the tree line. Together we stood side by side. Ging was probably reading our minds looking for what we were going to do next.

'Don't think, just do!' Sam ordered.

We both jumped at him. The prick flew up and just out of reach of our teeth. Sam and I found footing and spun around, only to be facing many more dark eyes. It seemed that the entire fucking family had joined for the fight.

Sam and I could hear the guy's feet pounding not far from where we were at. It was about to be an even fight. Jared, Paul, and Embry slid into flank Sam and I. Seconds later Quil followed in.

No one moved. The ginger could read our minds, the tall one could make us feel shit, and the midget already knew what we planning to do. They moved first. All six of us dropped lower and growled. The one who stepped forward was the doc. All of a sudden we felt calm.

'Fuck you, Cullen!' almost all of us growled.

The big one had a hand on the ging, trying to hold him in place. But his face was livid. I gave him a smile as I looked over the clean tear to his leg.

"I see, there has been a misunderstanding," the doc spoke calmly. I phased back, let's see if they liked looking at my naked ass.

"No, there was not a fucking misunderstanding. That little fuck-face tried to attack Bells," I was struggling to stay in my human-form. It hadn't been this hard since the beginning.

"Bells?" The doc asked.

"His imprint," the ginger growled while licking his leg and attaching it back. _Disgusting._

I felt my body tense as my muscles started shaking. "Fuck you," I yelled at him. The wolves behind me growled in agreement.

"I see," the doc replied. "Is this true Edward?" The vamp actually had the balls to turn his back to us.

The mind reader looked down and his anger was slowly melting to horror. He dropped his head. The midget dropped down next to him and the big guy released his arm.

Not turning away from the leeches, I spoke to Sam. "Can you handle this? I need to find Bella." Sam had seen what had led up to the fight, but unlike myself he had seen Bella sitting in his house crying._ What did she see?_

I felt Sam's nose press into my naked back and push me towards his house. "Thank you," then I was running in human form. I didn't want anyone in my head, _and that includes you, ging._

I pushed my thighs, until I started to feel an unfamiliar burn. _Whoa, I'm working._ I ducked through branches and over fallen trees until I came to Sam's place. I stopped outside and pulled a pair of shorts out of the bench seat from one of Emily's chairs.

I'd ran as fast as my body could go, but now that I was here, I was afraid. I could smell who was here. Emily was in the kitchen, because I could still smell food, but all I could hear from Bells was a steady and slow heartbeat. She was asleep. Asleep was so much better than panic. I silently opened the front door and walked into the kitchen.

Emily turned to look at me. Her eyes were telling me she was sorry. "Thank you, Em," I said and embraced her.

She nodded her head, "She's in the living room." I sighed. I wished I could go back in time to fix this. I should have told her months before now.

I walked as quickly as I could to the small living room. Bella was curled under a blanket on the couch. Her face was completely relaxed, but it was obvious she'd been crying. She'd been crying over me. I'd hurt her, and that made my stomach twist in knots. I sat down next to her, and her body rolled into me. When she was asleep she still loved me. I slid my arm against her cheek.

"Jake," Bella mumbled. Her eyes fluttered opened. Her eyes looked innocently at me. Then they suddenly turned sad. I kept my hand on her cheek as I implored her to let me talk to her. She wasn't running.

I just looked down at her. "Bells, I'm so sorry..." This was not the way I wanted to tell her about this.

Bella's hand curled around three of my fingers. Her sad eyes looked up into mine and it broke my heart. _How could I have hurt her this fucking bad?_

"Who are you?" She replied softly.

I let my head hang limp. She stared to pull her hand away, but I held on viciously."I'm still me," I said looking up at her.

Bella let her other hand slid up my arm. She allowed it to sit on my shoulder as she stared into my eyes. _What was I going to do?_ The hand found its way onto my cheek and eventually slid into my hair line. Her dark eyes were pouring over mine, while I held onto her and let her beautiful warmth wash over me. I let my head fall into her neck. "Please, Bells, please don't leave me. I don't think I could stand it if you left me. I love you. I love you so much, it hurts sometimes. Please...," I could feel a wall forming between us and every brick that went up was killing me. "Please," my breathing was becoming choppy and for once in my life I was not embarrassed to cry.

"Jake," Bella breathed against me. "I can't... I need to think...," Her hand released my own, and her other began to slid down my face.

"No!" I begged and wrapped her into my arms.

"Jacob, let go. I can't... you lied to me," she cried. She was so confused. I had to explain things to her.

"No, baby, I can explain," I plead.

Bella pulled away from me. "Please, Jake. Just don't call me baby."

_No...anything but this. God, Damn it. Any fucking thing, but this._

She stood up and walked out of the house. I didn't go after her. She wanted me to stay away and so I would stay. Moments later, Emily stormed in.

"Jake," she yelled exasperated.

"What, Em?" I mumbled.

"Get your fat butt off of my couch and go get her. Jeez." And with that she stomped back into the kitchen.

But, she didn't want me anymore...

My legs were already moving. I was out the door in seconds flat. I phased and smelled. Bella didn't drive here, so I knew she was walking. She was fucking walking in out in the God damn snow. I could smell her and I followed her smell. Once I finally found, her, I stayed a safe distance away, so she wouldn't know The last thing I wanted was for her to tell me to leave again.

She was wearing her usual jeans. She also had on a pair of sneaks I had got for her. I thought this girl needed a little bit more arch support. The part I liked the best of her ensemble was my hoodie. _Hey, bitch, that's my fucking hoodie._ She had her hands pulled into the sleeves and the hood up. At least she wasn't soaking. She had to be freezing, though.

I was so busy looking at the girl I love, that I didn't notice the branch my huge paw landed on. It snapped and gave an audible crack. I dropped low on instinct and watched as she whipped around to look through the branches for a body she wouldn't be able to find.

"Hello?" she called out uneasily. "Is someone there?" I was scaring her. I didn't even have to think about it. I would do anything to make her happy.

I slinked out, looking very much like an unloved puppy. My head was down, my ears were pushed back, and my tail was low. I whined and knelt down in the snow.

Bella gasped and backed away. Her honey skin was glowing in the snow. I sat my head on my paws and looked down. "Jake?" her voice was afraid, but not terrified.

So she recognized me as a wolf. She took a cautious step towards me, than two back. I whined.

"This is impossible," she mumbled. Then she shook her head, and looked at me. I raised my head to meet her soulful eyes. "This is so unreal..."

She took a few steps forward. Her arm raised from her side and her cold fingers slid out from the sleeve of my baggy hoodie. She took cautious steps until her hand was inches form my face. My breath was coming out in puffs of steam, and I could see her shiver. She paused, so close. I pressed my cheek into her hand. Instead of jumping away she gasped and leaned into me.

"Oh, God, Jake you are so warm." I pulled back and sprinted to the cover of more trees and phased back to myself. I pulled my shorts on and jogged back to her. She looked nervous, as she stood there shaking. "Jake, you'll freeze," I walked up to her. I was going to fight, no matter what. She was mine and I would make her realize that.

Her hands went to my chest, and her eyes widened at the temperature. "I'll tell you everything. Anything you want to know. I will do anything for you. Name it and I'll do it. Right now. Anything, please," even to myself I sounded pathetic. But this was it, my last chance.

I pulled Bella against me and all her fingers pressed to me. She was so precious and tiny. _Let me fucking protect you!_

"Jake, I... I love you." I pulled her closer to me and let out a loud breath.

"Let's get you home. I'll tell you everything." I walked her back to my truck and drove mostly in silence back to Chief's house. I didn't know where to start.

Today had started off so different. We had been happy.

As we stopped in front of her house, Bella turned to me, "Jake, you have to talk to me...,"_ Shiiiiiiiiit._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Oh Bella, why are you always so dramatic? :)

Review please!

-HWR


	22. Last Request

A/N: The moment you've ALL been waiting for. PLEASE REVIEW- tell me how I did on this part, I'm not very confident on it. Thanks. Enjoy!

* * *

'I just want you closer,

Is that alright?

Baby let's get closer tonight.'

Last Request, Paolo Nutini.

I let Jake hold my hand as we walked into my house. It was late afternoon and I didn't expect Charlie home for a few more hours. I pulled Jake past the living room and to my room. I didn't feel like talking about this in the same room that Charlie watched football in.

Jacob hesitated outside my room, but I pulled him in. I wasn't in the mood for him to try and act all gentlemanly. He just turned into a fucking wolf. I sat on my bed and rolled back.

"Alright," Jake said standing at the foot of my bed,"What do you want to know?"

I made a noise in the back of my throat, "Jake, I want to know everything. I want you be honest with me, for maybe the first time since I've known you." I didn't want to sound as bitchy as I was, but this was like the first day I knew him all over again. Everything he did seemed foreign and unknown. All unknown, yet as he twisted his torso and his muscle rolled and his deep brown eyes bored into mine, I wanted to feel his warm skin, his callused hands on me, his soft lips on mine.

Jake looked away from me and sat at the foot of my bed. I know that you've heard the legends of our people. So you must remember that Quileutes are the descendants from wolves-, I cut him off.

"But the legends aren't real... they never told us that, that..." _Were all of the legends real?_

"Yes, I know, I thought they were just stories too until... about a year ago." He looked up at me from under his eyelashes. "It was in my blood. There is a gene that runs in all of the Quileute males. When a boy comes of age and if there is a need for a protector, then we change." He looked down and I was surprised to see he was ashamed. "I didn't want this, Bells. It was the farthest thing from what I wanted. But it brought me to you... so I can't really say it is the worst thing that happened." He looked down again and rung his hands together. His shoulders were slumped and his usually sunny attitude was gone.

"How did it bring you to me? I don't understand how you turning into a monster, changes anything?" I realized what I had said only a moment too late.

Jake stood up quickly. He started nodding his head. "Alright, what ever. If you don't even want to try, what is the point?" He started walking towards my window. It seemed dumb that earlier I had been trying to get away from him and now I didn't want him to leave.

"Jake, wait, that's not what I meant!" Jake paused and looked back at me.

"Yea what did you mean?" Jake's eyes were hard, and he was shaking like he had been before. _Was he going to turn back into that thing?_

I sat back down, a little afraid of him. "I'm just scared, Jake," I decided honestly was the best option right now. I faced my pillow and mumbled the next words into it. I hated showing that I was weak. "I don't want to lose you," I said as I felt myself wanting to cry, but refuseing to cry anymore today.

I felt Jacob's hand rest on my lower back. "Please, bab- uh, I mean, Bella, don't be afraid. I would never hurt you. I love you." I felt my mattress sink as he lay down next to me. Maybe I was being stupid, but I couldn't help it. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to make this better. Some how for every ounce of pain I was feeling, his seemed twice as bad. I rolled into him, with my arms tucked against him.

"Jake, tell me what its like. What do you do? How do change back?" Jake's hand tightened around my waist.

"Thank you Bells," Then his head was resting on mine as we held each other. I was willing to listen and then make my decision. In the four months I had known Jake, he had never done a single thing to hurt me, he had to of had his reasons.

"So all of the guys that I'm friends with are like me. Sam was the first and so he became the pack leader. Then there was Jared and Paul. Eventually it was Embry, Me, then Quil." His hand slid around my hip and held me tightly. "We aren't just here for a reason. We were created to protect our people. I was made like this so I could kill...," he paused and I tried to look up, but his head was too heavy. "Please believe me, alright?" I nodded against him. _What could be more weird than... werewolves?_ "We are made to kill vampires."

"What?" My head was spinning. "So you are a werewolf and you kill vampires?"

"Uh, yea..." Jake sounded so nervous. "Well, I mean technically, I'm a shape-shifter, but...um yep."

I don't know why, but I was smiling. And then I was laughing. Jake turned me over to look at me. His face was shocked.

"Are you okay, bab-Bells," he asked concerned.

Our faces were inches apart. His hot breath was blowing over my lips. _What is wrong with me?_ "Is that why you are so... sexy?" I giggled. "Because you're a wolf?"

Jake's eyes showed humor and knowing that he was happy, made me happy.

"Um, I guess. I mean, it made us tall and strong." Jake's eyes were very soft now, and I could almost feel love.

"What else did it do to you?" I asked moving one of my fingers up and down his pec.

His eyes locked on my hand. "Well I have amazing hearing, sight, and," he ran his nose down my neck and I felt my body react to him being this close, "smell." Tons of memories fluttered through my head. Times when Jacob had acted strange, had made comments about smell. Jake could smell me. Oh _fuck._

I let my hands slide into his hair. "Jake," I breathed.

"Yes, baby?" Then he froze. "I didn't mean to...," I pulled his mouth to mine.

"Say it again," I groaned.

"Baby," he growled. I moaned slightly and he bit my bottom lip. "God, Bells. Thank you. I know I fucked up, but I was so afraid you would hate me like this." He lips were brushing against mine as he spoke and it was making it hard to think.

"Jake, it's weird, and it is... unreal... but... I love you. No matter what." Jake surprised me by pulling me on top of him as he kissed me again.

"Say it again," he groaned mimicking me.

"I love you, no matter what. I love you," kiss, "I fucking love you so much," kiss. Jake's hands tightened on my hips.

"You don't understand how happy you make me," Jake growled into my neck. God, he was sexy when he growled. His hands continued to slid down my body and I burst with excitement. It had been a while since he had been intimate with me. Suddenly his hands froze, and I actually groaned out loud. Jake pulled back and instead of the pained look he usually wore at this point he was smiling.

"There's something else I want to tell you," he beamed as his hands slid back up to my waist.

"What?" I couldn't believe this. _Vampires. Werewolves. What else?_

"All of out legend are true. All of them. Can you think of some of them?" His eyes were excited.

I looked at him strangely. "Um... well there are our ancestors, the cold ones, uh the great eagle, tricksters, um...true love, the bear-," Jake shushed me by putting a finger to my lips. I looked at him confused. Then it dawned on me. "True love...," I whispered. My eyes immediately went to Jake's. Suddenly I understood the feelings contained in his gaze. It was complete devotion, undying love, and intense lust.

Jake pressed his nose to mine and smiled against my cheek. "The pack calls it imprinting. It's when we find the person we are meant to be with. Your love for them will never leave. You would be anything, do anything for them. When they hurt, you hurt. Being away from them literally hurts. Everything depends on them. Everything is them." His eyes were suspiciously glossy.

Looking down at this man. There wasn't anything I couldn't forgive him. He lied, he kept things form me... but I guess I might have too, if I was him. I was his true love, his...imprint. He gently kissed me. "That's what Jared and Kim are as well as Sam and Emily," He kissed me again. His fingers were massaging my back and my hands were on each of his cheeks. "Just like you and I." I felt my eyes widen in understanding.

"We are...you're my... imprint?" I whispered against his neck.

"Yes," Jake growled. His voice was low dark. His lips were back on mine.

My mind was reeling. I'd heard the tale of _Nayeli_, or true love, so to know that it was really happening and to myself made me dizzy. I clawed at his shoulders trying to pull him closer. I pressed my hips into him and he growled against my lips. Jake's mouth left mine for a second and then were back, but this time on my neck. "Mine," he growled again. _Growl for me baby. Ugh_.

Jacob's hips lifted up to meet mine. "Baby, I love you."

"I know. I love you too." Jake slumped back onto the bed and carefully moved me away. Then he got up and sat in the rocking chair in my room. "What...?"

Just then the door burst open and Charlie stomped into the room. When he saw Jake and I not even close to touching, he relaxed. "Jake, how long have you been here?" Over the last months Charlie had to give himself a little bit more distance with Jake. He loved him like a son, but now he had to regard him like a boy. A boy dating his daughter.

"Oh, not too long ago. Bella and I just came up here to talk. We ran into some new people today," Jake replied with a scowl.

Charlie looked interested. I sat up from my bed, confused as to what he was getting at. "Who was that?" Charlie asked.

"The Cullens," Jake spat.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Jake. I looked sharply up to Jake._ Who are the Cullens?_

Charlie started backing out the room while looking oddly at us. "Bells are you planning on fixing dinner?"

I hopped up. "Oh, sure. What would you like?"

Charlie waved a hand at me. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll call for a pizza."

"Thanks, dad," I smiled. Charlie looked at us oddly again and then left the room.

Jacob got back up and came to sit besides me again. "See, super human abilities do come in handy," he laughed. When I didn't smiled back. He grabbed my hand and held it in both of his.

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked.

"Jake's hold on my hand tightened and he looked out the window. "The boy we met today in the parking lot. He was a Cullen. They are a pack of disgusting leeches. Seven bloodsucking parasites."

"Wait, that boy was a vampire?"

"Yes," Jake was shaking again,"and he wanted you. He wanted to kill you," Jake hissed. I put a hand to his cheek.

"But you wouldn't let him get me, would you?"

"No. Never." And then his lips were on mine. His tongue tasted like vanilla, and his hips gave me butterflies.

* * *

A/N: So... how did the talk go? By the way... now that Bella is all clued in... it's about to get very... very... naughty. :))

Review me. 

-Hannah


	23. No One's Gonna Love You

A/N: Oh my God... you guys are going to be sooo happy. Bella and Jakey-bear are no longer fighting, so... :) There is a POV split in the middle, so be ready for that. Enjoy!

* * *

'But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do,

No one's gonna love you more than I do.'

No One is Gonna Love You, Band of Horses

Emily sat her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Jacob," she said smiling. "Bella is just a few minutes late."

I knew she was right, but still I was anxious to see Bella and now she was twenty minutes late. Bells was never late. I could tell I was fidgeting all over the place, so I stood up and paced around a little bit. _Where the hell is she?_ This brought a laugh out of Paul who was leaning over Emily's shoulder to steal some food from the mountain of it forming in her kitchen.

"Jake, you are so whipped, man." Emily slapped his hand away with her spoon.

"Watch it, Paul, or I'll tell Sam that you can eat Thanksgiving by yourself." Paul stole a biscuit anyway and then kissed her cheek.

"Aw, Emily we know you're all bark and no bite." She swatted at him again, but he ducked and took a bite of his biscuit. Then she burst into cheerful laughter.

"You two out. You're infringing on my baking," she joked with a wide smile, that was only slightly marred by the scars.

"Later, Em. Good luck on all the food. You're a saint." Emily looked at me lovingly. How was she only a few years older than me?

She threw a biscuit at me, "Out, you mutts." Paul let loose a loud wolf howl, and sprinted out. As he passed me he grabbed my neck and pulled me into a head lock.

Once outside, Paul let me go and I pushed him playfully. "So, you and Bella are cool, right?" Paul asked kicking his bare foot into the dirt.

Out of all of the wolves, Paul and I were the least close and his sudden concern seemed very out of place and sort of strange. "Yeah, we finally talked about everything," I said cautiously. _Where the fuck was this going?_

His eyes finally met mine and saw his usual self was shining through. "And..."

"And, what?"

"Did you get any?" I couldn't help the reaction. I punched him square in the face and then backed up when I realized what I had done. "Fuck, Jake! It was just a mother fucking question! Shit." He cracked his nose back in place as his body trembled. I turned and walked away. If he thought he could fucking talk about her like that, he was so fucking wrong. "Oh, come on, Jake. I was kidding." When I didn't answer I heard him mumble, "Fucking little hormonal virgin..." I paused in my walk. My muscled were shaking, but I clenched my jaw and kept moving away. When I finally was a safe distance away from him, I dropped down onto the hood of my truck.

_He had to be shitting me._ I knew that the wolves in the pack used their looks to their advantage, and the other imprinted guys were always thinking about their girls. I was the only one, who hadn't been with a girl. _Sue me! _It wasn't like I didn't want to. I wanted to all the time. What was stopping me?

Just then the smooth growl of Bella's car pulled up besides me. I sort of wanted her to go away so I could pout without her here. She got and out and bounced over to me.

"Hey, Jake," she said brightly as I acted like a dick-hole, and stared at the ground. She noticed my stormy attitude right away. "Hey," she said jumped to sit next to me," What's wrong? Did something happen?" I didn't want to tell her, _'Yea, Paul was making fun of me not fucking you yet', _so I just didn't answer.

"Did... did I do something?" She stuttered out. At this point my heart was contracting at the pain in her voice. I looked up and swallowed my mood.

"No, you're perfect." Her face relaxed and she smiled. I noticed what she was wearing and almost jizzed myself. "Fuck, Bells," I hissed out as I slid my hand over her arm.

She laughed, "Do I look stupid?" She looked down at the short-sleeve dark green flannel shit she was wearing. It was one of mine. She had it open and over a white long-sleeve shirt. She was wearing a pair of heavy corduroy slacks. "I woke up and was freezing! You can't imagine how weird it feels to say that. So I was looking through some of my heavier clothes and I found this with some of my clothes from a shoot. I must have grabbed it by mistake. It looked warm, like you." Her precious eyes looked up into mine.

"You look so amazing," I mumbled as I ran my lips along her jaw. I want her so damn bad!

_Take her..._

She leaned her head back, letting me continue with my lips. "I still can't believe everything that happened yesterday," she hummed.

I paused, "Are you still alright with it all?" God, I would die, if she changed her mind.

"Oh, yes. I am. I thought about it all night. This whole time I've been thinking that I was going crazy because I thought the way I felt was so intense, but now I know that it's not just me. It's real. It's forever."

I actually groaned. Paul was right, I was whipped. I stood up and pressed myself between her thighs and pulled her against me. "Forever, huh? Think you can put up with me that long?" I asked as my hands slid under the flannel and onto the white shirt.

"I could deal with you longer than forever," she hummed and I finally took her bottom lip. She responded passionately and I felt my body react like it always did, when she did anything. I pulled her away from the car and held her to me. Her ankles crossed behind me and brought her closer to me. Her body was pressed against my everywhere. I could feel every curve of her body.

"Let's take this somewhere else," I growled against her mouth. She nodded her head and let my tongue slip back into her mouth. We never stopped kissing as we walked. I kept one eye on the oath and one on Bells. Her arms were pulling me against her, while her narrow little hips rolled against me. I held her hips tightly to still her. "I can't stop if you do shit like that, baby," I whispered against her. She shivered against me. Finally we got to my house and I thanked my fucking lucky stars that Saturday was fishing day for Charlie and Billy. House for Jake. Bella for Jake. Bella in his house for Jake. _Fuck yes._

I swung the door shut with my foot and carried Bella down the narrow hall to room. I closed the door and sat Bella on my bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her level. "I wish that I could have more for you Bells. I wish I had roses, and all the romantic shit," I said as her cool little lips sucked my ear lobe into her wet mouth.

"You are all I need," she said. Her hot breath was all over me and I wanted to tear her clothes off and pound into her.

It finally hit me._ I'm going to make love to my imprint, to my Bella._ A wave of insecurity washed over me. Bella had told me she had been with a lot of guys. What if I wasn't as good as them? I mean, I didn't really know what I was doing. _Oh, shit._

Bella must have felt me tense. "Jake, if you don't want to, I guess we can...," she paused. "Oh shit, Jake please. Please, take me. I can't take it anymore. I mean it would be different if you were ugly or were built like a normal person, but I can't take it anymore. I love you, please. Please, Jake," her voice was low and pleading. How could I reject Bella, in my bed, begging me for sex? Who was I to deny her? She was right though. I loved her, so much. I was never going to leave her. We were meant for each other. _I wanted her._

I let my body relax and brushed Bella's hair back. "I love you so much, Bells, but, I've never... I don't know...," this was so embarrassing. I suddenly blurted, "When was your last time?" Bella seemed a little surprised that I asked, but it would matter to me.

"Um, over... six months ago. Why?" She looked very nervous now. Did she think that I wouldn't want her? _Ridiculous._

"Just curious, because... I've never been with. I just don't know what you... want." _Fuck._

Bella's eyes darkened. She took one of my hands and placed it on her breast. "Then let me show you," she said as she threw her head back. My hand was on Bella's tit. I was no longer in control.

* * *

Bella's POV

Even with two layers between Jacob's hand and my skin, I could feel the heat burning pleasantly. A low groan escaped Jake and then his shirt was being whipped off my arms. "Do you love this shirt?" he growled into my ear. I shook my head unsure of what he was implying. He lifted the collar of the white thermal and ripped it down the middle to my stomach. I felt myself moisten in response to his caveman behavior. Jake's hands slid behind me and unclasped my bra, tossing it across the room.

I was sitting there still with my pants on, without Jake's hands on me at all. His eyes were roaming over me hungrily and I almost came just looking at him. That was how turned on I was. His huge hands slid onto me and my back arched as a high-pitched mewl escaped my mouth. "You liked that?" he rumbled, his face inches from my tits.

"Yes," I gasped. I felt his tongue leave his mouth and run over my left nipple. It hardened almost painfully and I moaned. My hands slid into his hair, and I tried to press him into me. His mouth finally closed around my peak and I felt my body quiver with need. His other hand worked magically over the skin on my right breast. I felt the muscles in my body tense suddenly and I was coming. I was coming and my jeans were still on._ Holy shit. _Jake looked up at me as I felt the waves wash through my body. His eyes were clouded with lust.

"You really liked that," he said, before descending on my other peak. How did he have no experience? He just made me come by sucking my tit. Does that even happen? One of Jake's hands slid down my stomach and I felt every muscle tense under his hand. He paused at my waistline.

_Oh my God._ Jake and I were about to have sex. Everything about him turned me on, and now we were about to be together in the closest way.

"Please, Jake!" I heard someone shout and then realized it was me.

Jake seemed to be having no trouble figuring out what I liked but he asked nonetheless, "Tell me what you want."

I wanted to know the same thing. I didn't wait to tell him. Instead I did something we had never done. I grabbed him through his shorts. His hands on me froze and he tense. I squeezed slightly and suddenly I was on top. I smirked at that.

I leaned up to kiss him and Jake slid his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away and slid both my hands over his muscles, watching as they twitched. God, he was so hot. Finally I slid my fingers into his shorts and was shocked and turned on beyond anything to find no underwear. I pulled them down slowly. Jake was watching me closely, his mouth open slightly as he panted. I pulled them down over the delicious descending 'V' in his abs, and over the line of hair, until his member sprung free.

I froze. _"Holy fuck."_

Jake chuckled.

Jake was huge. Not just big, but huge. Like two stacked Pepsi cans. Like porn star, record holding hung. My hand was acting before I was thinking. I wrapped my hand around him and didn't quite make it. I slid it up then back down and watched as Jake groaned and closed his eyes. "You like that?" I said copying him, like we tended to do.

All he did was groan in return. While his eyes were closed I lowered my head and took his gorgeous member into my mouth. I heard Jake growl and it only encouraged me more. His hands threaded into my hair, and his hips began to come up to meet my lips.

Jake was making sexy grunts and groans and after several minutes he moaned out, "Bells, I'm going to...," I kept going. "Ugh, Ugh, Bells," he came in my mouth and I swallowed gladly, delighting in making him feel so good. His hands released my hair and he pulled me up. His eyes were full of a strong emotion, but it kept changing. Love, lust, passion? Jake took my lips again, and it was amazing how right this felt. It was so natural.

Jake's hand was on my button and I could feel his already hard again dick twitch against my stomach. I rolled against it, and he rolled me underneath him. "Be good, Baby." He tugged my pants and panties down together and then sat back on his heels to enjoy my body. I spread my legs, remembering his sense of smell. I saw him take a deep breath and then all his muscles tense.

"Fuck, Bells, you smell so good." He spread my thighs more and slid a single finger up me. "Damn, and you are so wet for me."

"Always," I huffed as my breath came short.

He sat between my legs and I felt my stomach tense with anticipation. I loved when Jake went down on me. His warm tongue ran over me. "Oh, Jake, so good," I moaned. He did it again,and finally settled on my clit, using just his fingers to bring me to the edge.

After orgasm number two I was feeling even more wet then ever. "Bella, what do you want me to do?" He asked settling his weight in all the right places.

"You, me, just, make love, please," I groaned out as his heat pressed against me.

"Do I need to get a.. um, a condom?" he asked.

"No," I huffed out and looked up at his dark eyes. "I'm on the pill, just please." He didn't wait to make sure. He just pressed into me. I groaned loudly and threw my head back again against his pillow.

"Ugh, yes, six months. So tight," his words were literally building me up higher. Who knew Jake would talk dirty? He waited a moment and then pulled back out before pushing make in. Jake and I moaned with each thrust. He pushed and pulled with me. The whole time, I was moaning and letting him have me. All of me. As much as he wanted. My legs pulled him closer and he dropped his head to my neck.

"Bella, I love you," he said as his breath came fast and short. His arms were on either side of me, and I ran a hand over his bicep. _So sexy._

I made an embarrassingly loud noise, "Uh, Jake, I love you," I moaned. Jake's teeth scraped the skin of my neck. "Fuck!" I groaned as he bit me.

"Oh, Bells, you look so sexy like this, baby," he growled. His body was moving against me slowly and it was too much.

"Jake, more, please." Jake kissed me again. His lips were hotter than usual and he felt amazing against me. His chest pressed against me, and I moaned into his mouth as he rubbed against my nipples. His hips sped up. "Yes," I almost screamed against him. Jake continued to move faster and in no time he was slamming his body against mine. "Ja-ke!" My body was shaking and with one final thrust I felt myself come undone. I couldn't control the scream that came out of my mouth. I wailed his name as he continued to push into me until he too joined me. As Jacob's body convulsed I watched with wonder. He was so beautiful. He rolled us over on his bed and it was a tight fit.

"Wow," Jake breathed as he pressed his face back into my neck to kiss the place he had bitten. I let Jake pull me against him. My body was now as hot as his, and both of us were slick with sweat. I let my head rest on his shoulder, while he held me in his arms.

"I know," I said slightly in shock.

"Really?" Jake said, sounding surprised. "Was it good for you?"

I laughed at his tone of voice. "You have no idea. It's never been that...wow," I didn't even know how to phrase how amazing that had just been. I slid my fingers into his tangled hair, and pulled him to me. "I love you, Jacob Black."

His lips were no longer hungry like they had been. They were sweet and soft, and so perfect.

"I love you too, Bella Swan," he mumbled as his hand glided over my bare back, "So fucking much."

* * *

A/N: Holla! I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter.. :)) Please review! :)

-Hannah


	24. Where'd You Go

A/N: Oh golly, wasn't that interesting to read? Haha. 

If anyone would like to check it out, I'm BETAing for ilovetwilightseries111's story Sound of Bells. It's a very DIFFERENT JakexBella. Check it out.

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6161093/1/The_sound_of_Bells

Enjoy!

* * *

'She said "Some days I feel like shit,

Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit".'

Where'd You Go, Fort Minor

Bella's breathing had slowed down hours ago, but that didn't stop me from listening to it. I could tell the moment she slipped into light sleep. Her breathing had deepened and her heartbeat slowed. I could live in that heart beat.

Bella shifted in my arms, and a new piece of her skin pressed against me. Her hair was all over my chest. I pulled two fingers through it. _How did I get this lucky?_ Her hand was laying on my chest and I picked it up to hold.

With the school year already almost half over, I started to think about college. Before when it had just been myself, I had planned on taking off a few years to help with the pack, but now that I had Bella, there was more to think about. I wanted her to be proud of me. I wanted her to be able to tell her friends that she had a boyfriend who was just as capable as her. Well maybe not as smart as her, but still. I wasn't necessarily good at anything, expect engines. But since, meeting Bella, I hadn't had time to go out work on the bike I was attempting to get back running. Maybe I'd show it to Bella today...

Bella moved again as she became restless. In a few minutes she would be awake. She took a deep breath and I felt her soft lips on my chest. I gripped her a little tighter.

I focused on every little aspect of her that was perfect. Her narrow hips and the way the bones stuck out, her muscular thighs, the tanned skinned of her shoulders- darker than the rest of her coffee skin, her little toes- each painted light pink, her feathery hair, and her long elegant neck. I could see said neck now. I felt my Pup wake up with her. Right under her jaw line, and on the line of her delicate neck, there was a half circle of teeth marks. I wondered what she would think of it.

"Mine," I mumbled as I sat up to kiss it.

"What?" she asked, confused and sleepy. She ran her hand over my arm and I felt it encircle the muscle.

"You are mine," I said practically glowing. I had done it. I had loved her.

She looked up at me under heavy lids, "I always ways, Jacob."

Her leg slid over mine and I struggled to tame my Pup. _Chill the fuck out dude._

_Why? Take her again..._

Dad could be home any minute.

_So..._

I was beginning to think round two was needed when I heard a loud panicked howl. I gently slid Bella off of me. She woke completely.

"What?" she asked confused as I threw the sheet off of myself, and stood up.

"I have to go," I groaned. This was the worst timing in the history of worst timing. _Fuck!_

"Wait, why?" she asked. She sat up and the sheet slid down her body to her waist.

God damn it, I was hard. I rushed over to her and attacked her mouth. "I love you. I will be back. The pack needs me," I rushed and then slid out my already open widow naked and sprinted to the tree line. I could feel her eyes on me, so I tried to run a little farther into the woods before actually phasing. I felt my body roll and then I fell back on all fours and continued running.

'I don't know where they came from. All of a sudden I was running patrol. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. And then bam! That nasty ass smell was every where!' Embry roared.

I saw through Sam and Paul's eyes that they were running along the coast where the cliffs dropped down hundreds of feet. I pushed myself harder to try and catch up.

'God, damn it,' Paul thought. The scent went over the cliffs.

'Fuck.' Almost the whole pack thought together.

I finally caught up to the rest of them. I slowed abruptly, as to not slid over after it.

'God dammit, Jake. Where the fuck were you at?' Quil thought not really towards me but to himself.

I suddenly pictured everything I could possibly think of. Vases filled with flowers, my mom's old ironing board, a bag of Doritos, a football play I used to play years ago...

'What on earth are you doing, Jake?' Sam thought confused.

'Thinking,' I got out between a picture a yellow Labrador retriever, and a plate of spaghetti.

Jared all of sudden was rolling around in his wolf form on the ground. Everyone of us looked at him like he was going mental. 'He's... he's... oh God.' He couldn't even talk between loud choking wolf laughs.

Paul finally lost it. 'What the fuck dude? Has the whole pack lost their already fucked up minds?'

Jared rolled back onto paws. 'No, dick, I just happen to know that J over here is trying to block his thoughts.'

All of the eyes of the pack turned to me and I began to feel their presence in my head trying to pick apart my thoughts. 'Stop it!' I screamed at them.

With all of their fucking heads trying to pry mine apart. It slipped out. Suddenly I was thinking of Bella's face below me screaming my name. I immediately pulled back. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

'Nice!' Quil howled, ramming me playfully. I ducked away from them. Almost all of them were laughing at me and making that very annoying sound.

I looked up at them slyly. All of them had happy wolf smiles on their faces and were thinking the same thing. 'Finally!' Not only was I the only one getting frustrated, I guess.

I felt someone slam into me. We rolled a few times before I found out who is was. 'Jake, you dog!" He chuckled and I started choking along with Paul.

'God I love her!' I howled as loud as my voice would carry. 'I fucking love her!'

Sam eventually calmed everyone down. 'Alright, alright,' he called over us.

We formed a rough circle with all of our heads close together. 'Let's talk about what happened today.'

'Jake got some!' Embry thought. Everyone snickered.

'Seriously,' he growled. The pack mellowed out.

'Alright, we had a scent, two or three actually.' Embry started.

'It came out of no where. At first I thought one of those God damn Cullen's were on our land, but it wasn't anything like that. These were wild ones, you know. Extra strong scent,' Paul added.

'They definitely didn't know we were here, so they weren't familiar with the land,' Quil added second thought.

'Good point,' Sam commented. 'They also didn't know what to do, until they smelled the salt, they were running very erratic.'

'Yea, I saw that. Once they hit the cliffs, they were gone,' Paul mumbled. 'Damn leeches, hope they suck in a bunch of water.'

We all shook our heads in agitation as Sam called off the pack. 'I need half of you guys running patrol. Find were they came from.' He shook his head in thought. 'Jake, Paul, and I will keep running,' he decided.

'Uh, Sam, Bella is still at my house... could I maybe, uh, I don't think I could leave her...,' Embry saved me.

'Hey, Sam I got it,' he threw in already stretching out to run.

'But you just ran a twenty-four,' I complained. 'I can be quick.'

'No, dude, it's cool. Go be with your imprint,' he said in a sappy voice.

'Thank you,' I breathed. I took off as fast I could. The guys were still joking about me back in the clearing and I laughed along with a few of their jokes, while Paul got a growl out of me.

The second I was back to my yard, I phased mid-stride, jumping up into my widow just as quickly as I had left.

I had been moving so fast that I hadn't noticed what was going on inside. I was expecting Bella to still be in my bed waiting for me, but as my body cleared the frame of my white washed window, I was greeted with an empty room.

I searched the room for her. I took a deep breath. Her scent was old. How long had I been gone? _Fuck_. I let my instincts take over as my fear of losing her washed through me.

I could hear her heartbeat, but it was fast and erratic. I sound also hear the worst sound in the world. Quiet sobs.

_What did I do now? Fuck me._

I padded quickly down the hall. She was in my bathroom. "Bella?" I called gently. I didn't know what I did, so I didn't want to push it.

I heard her start moving things around. She didn't answer. I tried the door and it opened. "Can I come in?"

No answer. _Was that a no?_ I didn't give a fuck. Bella was still breathing weird, and I had to assume that was due to her crying. She was hurting and I had to make it better. I _had_ to make it better.

I pushed the door open and stepped in. Bella looked up at me, and I could immediately tell I wasn't in trouble. That only made me feel a little bit better. Her lips split into a cruel smile.

"Hey," she said to me. I fell to the grown between her legs. She was sitting on the wall of our shower's tub. She was wearing one of my t-shirts, and it fell down to her dark knees. Her hair was a mess, but she had never looked more beautiful.

I pulled her against me. We were the same height like this, me on my knees and her sitting down. I felt her phone press against my chest as she tucked in her arms.

"What's going on, baby?" I asked against her hair.

She took a shaky breath. "My mom, just texted me." Her voice was very small. I pulled her tighter to me. "She needs a place to stay," she said low.

I didn't even think. "Tell her to crash here," I said. Then I realized what I'd said. _Wow._ I meant it, but still. I didn't even have to consider it. If Bella needed it, I would do it.

Bella pulled back. "Really? Just like that? You don't even need to know why?" I shook my head at her. Her business. Her face was so pale. Her normal glowing skin was dull.

She sighed. "Can I tell you anyway?" She asked pressing her face back into my shoulder.

"Anything you want," I replied.

"It was... Phil. You know how he gets mad, and well she said something and he... he...," she pressed her face back into my neck. I raked my hand down her back, familiar with the fabric.

_What a prick._

"I'm so sorry, Bells. Anything I can do, I will." I pulled away to kiss her forehead, then picked her up and carried her back to my bed. I let her crawl into my arms.

It didn't take long to get her smiling again. God, she was so fucking beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Sorry my scehdule is getting very busy and I'm trying to still get in a little writing. Should be better this week now. Hmm, who do you think was at La Push? :)

Edward will definitely be back in the story too. We all know how he can't stay away. 

Please review, they make me oh so very happy... no really its creepy how they turn me on. ;)

-Hannah


	25. Take A Bow

A/N: Been a little MIA on this story, but I finished another story, so YAY FOR ME! Check out my blog. Fun stuff. Bella's point of view, Enjoy!

* * *

**(This song for is for anyone who has ever been a victim to domestic amuse. Trust me, I don't don't take it lightly. Abuse Hotline ****18007873224 ****)**

'So take a bow 'cause you've taken everything else,

You played the part, like a star you played it so well,

Take a bow 'cause the scene is coming to an end,

I gave you love, all you gave me was pretense, so now take a bow.'

Take A Bow, Leona Lewis

I sighed dramatically as I placed the last dish into the drying rack. This morning my mom was had checked into a hotel across town from crazy Phil and was planning on leaving for Washington as soon as she could. I promised her that I would call her later, and maybe Jake would talk to her too. She'd only heard about him from me.

I peeked down into the oven to see if my share of the work was cooking alright. Three pans of corn casserole were just starting to brown. Later Charlie and I were going to heard over to the Clearwater's house, where we were both invited to have Thanksgiving. Jake was just getting tired of my Native American, Thanksgiving jokes, when he told me that he had to go. He called it patrol, when he would leave and run around... as a wolf.

I had hours to kill and nothing to do. I still have about an hour in the oven for the huge pans of food, so I jogged up the stairs and into my room. I pulled off my clothes and threw on a sports bra, a pair of short shorts, a baggy hoodie, and my favorite sneaks. Outside the cold wind blew on my legs and I made a note to invest in some running tights. A jog on the beach was exactly what I needed. I shoved my bag into my car and made the short fifteen minute trip down to the beach.

Outside of the heated cab, the air felt even worse, but some of that may of had to do with the cold ocean breeze. I stretched for a minute and then started down the beach. Beach runs were amazing, because the resistance made it extremely tough to keep up a pace. I pushed ahead anyway, and let my breathing speed up. When the sand started to thin to more rocks, than grains, I turned around. My hair was sticking to my face, and every time the high tide would hit the beach the frigid spray felt amazing. In what felt like no time, I had ran the entire length of the beach and was back in my truck driving home.

I quickly slid the food out of the oven. Nothing was burned. Mission accomplished. I turned around and ran into a brick wall, or at least that was what it felt like. I screamed, just as warm arms wrapped around me and I knew who it was. I leaned into him,until I remembered what I had just been doing. "Sorry, if I scared you he mumbled into my hair."

"Uh, Jake, I need to go shower...," I was sure that I smelt like a wet dog. Ha! Wet dog...

"No, you don't. You smell like food," he growled. I laughed and smacked his chest.

"My point exactly," I said as his hands slid under my hoodie and found the heated skin of my back.

"Who's is this?" he asked as he fisted his hand on the cotton.

"Mine?" I answered confused.

"Do you always run in baggy tops?" he asked his breath on my hair. I still hadn't gotten to see his face.

"When it's cold, so here, yes," I laughed. "Why?"

"Just curious," she said pulling away and turning around.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked feeling a little put off.

"I can't stay, I just had to see you," he said as he warm eyes found mine.I felt my pout melt. His sharp bone structure was built in a permanent frown today.

"Okay," I said, my voice sounding small even to me. I hated how when he was gone I felt so alone.

"Hey," he said pulling me back to him and pecking my lips, "I'll see you at dinner?"

I nodded and let him pull away and walk out. I watched as his perfect ass jogged out of my entry hall. How did anyone get their ass to look like that? _Damn. _He turned around and smirked at me. It didn't phase me, so I smirked back. He was out the door in a few seconds. I sighed again, and decided now was just as good a time as another.

It rang twice, "Hey, Mom," I said.

"Bells," she gushed. "I'm so sorry all of this has happened. You were so smart leaving when you did."

"Mom, you know I didn't leave because of anything you did. It was all me."

My mom's voice was sad, "I know, and I'm so proud that you've gotten yourself together."

"Thanks Mom", I said walking up to my room and kicking off my shoes. "So what's your plan?"

She sighed loudly in the phone and I took the opportunity to yank my hoodie off. "Well, I'm at a shitty motel, right now, and I just don't want to put this on you and Charlie." Charlie already had agreed to let her stay. My dad's eyes had widened as he hand had slid to his gun threateningly, when I had told him about Phil. I knew my mom being in the same house as Charlie would be hard for him. It was obvious that he had never gotten over her.

"Um, actually, you have another option, Mom," I tried to tell her without it sounding weird.

"I am so not going back to him," my Mom screeched.

I pulled the phone away for a minute. "Ow, Mom, I know. Actually, Jake's family said you could stay with them." It got really quiet on the phone.

"Billy?" I sort of forgot that my Mom had sat in the same dull classrooms as I was, when she was my age, with the same people Charlie still watched Sunday night football with.

"Yea," I mumbled feeling weird. There was a pause and I could feel the tension.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

"I'll let you go, have a great turkey day, I'm going to go over a to Jenny's house. You know, the one who works in my office? She invited me to come over, and then I'm going to try and find a plane opening." I hadn't thought about that. It was less than a month til Christmas, flights were going to be full.

"Okay, Mom. Have a good time. Bye."

"Love you," she smiled into the phone.

"You too." The phone clicked off and I flopped back onto my bed.

After my shower, I still had time to do something, but what?

I picked back up my phone and called Charlie. "Yea, Bells?" He called into the phone. Why was it so noisy?

"Um, where are you?"

He laughed loudly into the phone. "Oh, I already came over, do you mind driving over by yourself?"

I smiled at his tone of voice. He was having fun. "No problem, Dad."

Knowing I was off the hook, to babysit, was helpful. I pulled my hair up, and slid into a pair of jegging. I'd found out last night that Jacob really liked my tight jean legging. I pulled a light top on and hoped Jake would keep me warm. I smiled sliding into a pair of matching heels just to be a bitch to Jake. He hated when I wore them all the time. I slid out my phone and text Jake.

'_Can i pick out ur clothes?' _Since I knew he was busy, I finished anyway._ 'Light jeans, white t-shirt and the new hoodie. i wanna she ur yummy muscles. ;) -Bella'_

Every time I'd gotten to shop, since meeting Jake, I'd been picking up little things here and there for him. He never knew how much any of it cost or he would have flipped a bitch, but shhh.

After a little dab of lip gloss and some mascara, I called it good and stacked up all the food and piled into my car. I drove the even shorter five minute drive to Forks, and stopped to get some gas. While my car was filling up, I leaned against my hood and shivered.

"Hi," a small girl smiled brightly at me. I felt my mouth drop open. She was gorgeous! Her skin was like porcelain, and her hair black licorice. For a girl, she had pretty short hair. It was short and spiked into all directions, she looked pretty hot. Oh come on, its alright to admit it.

"Um, hi," I mumbled back, hopping off of my car.

"Nice car!" she said sliding a hand over the sharp angles of grill. "I thought about the sixty-six, but I really wanted sixty-nine's hot body work," she said winking. I could feel the stupid look of shock on my face. It slowly changed to a smile.

"I know! The GT model is tight!" The girl smiled brightly to show a mouth full of perfect teeth. _Who was this chick? _I looked behind her and gasped. "Is that your car?"

Behind her a yellow Porsche was filling up. It stood out in Forks. _Daaaa-aaang._

She laughed again and it was maybe the prettiest laugh I'd ever heard. "Yes! Present, from the man," she said getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Well does he have a brother?" I said joking, but her face fell slightly.

"Yes, he does," her voice was serious. Weird. I held my hand out to shake.

"Don't worry about it, I got my own "man" Anyway, I'm Bella Swan," I said meeting her hand. Whoa, it was cold. I looked up at her shocked. Her face was so innocent.

"Alice," she said blinking. "Alice Cullen." I ripped my hand away from hers and stumbled back into my car.

"What?" I could feel my skin starting to crawl. I thought that with her being one of the vampire's Jacob had just told me about, I would know it when I saw it, but they didn't look anything alike. Nothing, besides for the skin color and beauty.

"I saw you and felt like I should apologize for my brother's actions. He is terribly upset about it." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was sorry.. for almost killing me. _Awesome._

I nodded silently. I was terrified. What would happen if she bit me? Would Jake not love me anymore? Would he have to kill me! "Here, I hope this helps you," she handed me an envelope. I starred at it for a minute, then plucked it from her hand, not making any contact. The envelope read:

_To: Isabella Swan_

_From : The Cullen Family_

Underneath it Alice had scrawled her number down. I looked up at her. "If you want to talk, or anything," she said nervously biting her flawless lip. I wondered how many people she had killed with those teeth. I nodded again, and she sighed and walked away. Until she was in her car and purring down the street, I remained frozen. I put the envelope in my pocket, too terrified to open it. I paid and sat in my car, taking in deep breaths. In less than three days, I had meet two vampires and had sex with my werewolf boyfriend. _What the fuck is wrong with this town?_

I started my car and pulled the envelope out. I peeked inside. There was folded letter. I'd make Jacob read it, encase it was like, _'Gee, golly, you smell nice.'_ I was not ready for a family a vampires in my life.

New text to Jake. '_met another vampire'_

This time I knew Jacob was off "work" because his reply came seconds later.

'_where the fuck r u?'_

'_on my way over'_

'_drive faster'_

I smiled and pressed my foot into the accelarator.

* * *

A/N: Alright the clothes are on my profile. But you'll get a better look at Jake in the next chapter. How cute it he?

Also, I finished Quil Imprinted On Bella! Yay! If you like imprint stories... check it out.

I started my Embry x Bella AH, and I'm really excited about it. 

Stalk my profile, I've added recommendations, plus my poll of favorite chatacters. :)

LEAVE ME LOVE.

-Hannah


	26. I Want You

A/N: Okay so a little personal info, I'm a drummer and I recently broke my finger at a gig. Smart, I know! Did you know that it is really hard to type with a finger brace on your index finger? Yea, well this took FOREVER to type. :) Enjoy!

* * *

'Come stand a little bit closer,

Breathe in and get a bit higher,

You'll never know what hit you,

When I get to you.'

I Want You, Savage Garden.

I felt like such a dick. I had promised to help her make the food for Sue's huge Thanksgiving gathering. But, here I was, back in wolf form trying to track the new scents again. We were sure that there were three now, each one very distinct, and very disgusting. Everyone's thoughts were very focused on the task at hand. We were hoping that nothing new would show up, because we liked to eat, and it was fucking Thanksgiving, for Christ's sake.

'Oh, shit!' I heard Quil bark.

'What?' Sam asked, excited for a chase.

Suddenly I was seeing Bella. _My Bella!_ Quil was fucking watching her through the trees. She was stretching towards the sky. She had on a tiny pair of shorts, and a baggy sweatshirt. I felt a bubble of jealously, with him being that close. Then she faced the ocean and bent over to touch her toes and stretch out her legs. A groan came out of almost every wolf in the pack as her tight ass strained against her shorts.

'Nice!' Embry said towards me.

'We always knew you were more an ass guy, than a tits kinda man,' Paul laughed.

I felt my lips roll back before I could even control the reflex. 'Chill out Jake,' Quil choked back laughter while I watched him zone in on her ass again.

'Sam why is she on the beach alone? Please let me go get her...,' I sounded like I was begging.

'You are begging,' Embry thought.

'Fuck you!' I howled back.

'Jake, she is perfectly safe with Quil there.' I felt my ears flatten to my head. 'Quil, get your head in the game and your eyes off of Jake's imprint.'

'She has a name,' I grumbled.

'Jacob,' Sam threatened.

I finished my patrol, keeping half of my thoughts in Quil's until she returned to her car and headed home.

'Jake, go find her and get back out here with your mind on the job,' Sam said frustrated.

'Thank you!' I unphased and ran the remaining distance to her house on the outskirts of Forks. Even from her yard, I could smell food. I sneaked into the house hoping to surprise her. She was just taking the last of three large pans out of the oven. I tip-toeed up behind her and was about to wrap my arms around her when she turned and slammed into me.

"Sorry if I scared you." I whispered into her hair. She melted against me and it made me feel amazing to know that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. Suddenly her body went rigid against me.

"Uh, Jake, I need to go shower...," she mumbled trying to pull back a little. I kept my arms tight around her and tilted my head into her neck

What? "No, you don't." I grazed her neck with my nose picking up all of her delicious smells. "You smell like food," I growled. Salt from the ocean, syrup from a tree she touched, corn from the pans, and sweet fruit from a part of her I literally worshiped. I felt my Pup stir a little in response to her body.

"My point exactly," she huffed as I let my hands slip under her baggy sweatshirt. I was surprised to feel her bare skin, hot and sweaty. It was strangely a major turn on. I stopped a groan in my throat. This could get very bad, very fast.

"Who's is this?" I asked as I let my hand slid off her back and pull on the fabric. I had an idea...

"Mine?" she answered confused.

"Do you always run in baggy tops?" I asked as I envisioned her wearing a few other things she could be wearing.

"When it's cold, so here, yes," she laughed her beautiful giggle "Why?"

"Just curious," I said as I thought through all of my old hoodies and jackets from before I phased. I wondered if any of them would fit her. Hmm? I let go of her and started walking back towards the door, my mind was filled with images of Bells wearing my clothes... or better yet, her wearing no clothes.

"Wait, where are you going?" she sounded kind of pissed, maybe? Oh right, I hadn't told her what the deal was. I guess I was a little distracted thinking about how good she would look wearing...-_STOP._

"I can't stay, I just had to see you," I said looking into her deep, beautiful eyes. She was jutting her bottom lip out a little bit and I wanted to take her. I couldn't though, there was a fucking leech running around, possibly miles from her house. I hated leaving her alone, but I would never be far.

"Okay," she mumbled looking at the floor. She seemed so upset. I hated having to have other priorities other than her. If I could I would dedicate every moment of my life to loving her.

"Hey," I said as I walked back into her arms. I let my hands grip her upper arms and I leaned down to brush my lips across hers. That was the most I could do, because currently I had too many dirty thoughts running through my head to deepen the kiss and I think I would be able to leave. "I'll see you at dinner?" I asked, trying to get a smile out of her.

Nada. She nodded solemnly. _Please, Bells, smile for me_, I begged in my head.

I turned away from her and started to walk out, maybe she'd be in a little bit of a better mood later. I heard her heart beat speed a little, and so I looked over my shoulder to find her eyes focused on my ass. _Nice!_

She saw me smirking at her and she smiled back. Oh God, I can't stand this. I want her right now. I spun out the door and phased one step into the trees.

'Damn, Jake,' Paul said once they felt my feeling. 'Someone is feelin a little blue,' he snorted.

'What?' Embry asked confused.

Sam always the mediator, at least I thought, spoke out, 'Guys, come on, only a few more hours, leave Jake's balls alone.'

_What!_

All the guys started cracking up. _Fucking jerks!_

'Chill Jake, I'll still love you if your hands get hairy as a human.'

I clenched my jaw but said nothing. I wasn't going to force her to have sex with me. I wasn't some animal, and just because I was completely frustrated didn't mean she was twenty-fours hours after our last time.

I kept up our run, not catching a single scent the whole time. 'Thank God, everyone. We have a few hours of free time.'

One by one, we all phased out. I hit the ground outside of my house. Billy was already gone, probably getting a little tipsy over at the Clearwater's. I poked my head in the fridge, looking for something to eat. _Damn_. I guess I will just have wait a few hours. Just as I thought that my stomach growled. _Sorry tummy._

I thumped down the hall to my room. If I thought my room was full before it was absolutely packed. Technically it should all fit, but I'm too lazy to actually put my new clothes away, so it was all scattered on the floor.

I found my phone buried in my bed and read the new messagefrom Bells. That made me smile.

'_Can i pick out ur clothes? Light jeans, white t-shirt and the new hoodie. i wanna she ur yummy muscles. ;) -Bella'_

This type of thing made me so happy. She was thinking about me. I loved that she was thinking about me. I dug out a pair of jeans like she said, I searched around for the rest but could only find the jacket. Just then my phone buzzed again.

'_met another vampire' _I almost dropped the phone when I read it. What did she mean? Was she in the woods? Was it the ones we'd been looking for?

'_where the fuck r u?' _My fingers were trembling with anger.

'_on my way over' _Thank god. I wanted to ask if she was alright, or if she was hurt, but I didn't want to scare her.

My reply was simple and hopefully not scary, '_drive faster'_

I forgot about the shirt I was looking for and slid into the jacket by its self and hurried down the hall to pace in the living room.

She'll be here any second. _Calm the fuck down._ I leaned against the wall and slowly took deep breaths in through my nose. I felt myself calm down notch by notch until, I was completely still. At least now when she came over, I wasn't going to look like I was having a seizure.

I could hear her car long before most normal people could have, and by the time she pulled into my driveway, I was already pacing again out front. She opened the door and hurried into my arms.

"Hey," she said shaky,"are you okay?" she pulled back and put her hand on my shoulder.

Damn it. I was shaking again. "Yes," mumbled before getting the kiss I really wanted. I pressed her soft mouth against mine. I puled away suddenly. "Are you alright? Did it hurt you?" I held her tightly in my arms.

"No, I'm fine. She was actually sort of nice... I just didn't know what to do." Oh course she was nice. She probably wanted a snack.

"She?" I asked pushing a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Yes, she said her name was Alice Cullen. She was a short little spunky thing...," A Cullen? _What the fuck?_

"What did she want?" I asked a little too harshly. Bella recoiled from me and I immediately apologized.

"She wanted to give me this," she said pulling an envelope from her back pocket. My eyes scanned it quickly.

"What is it?" I asked narrowing my eyes at it. It reeked of bleechy vampires.

She shrugged her shoulders adorably, "I don't know I wanted you to open it."

Was it weird that that made me feel insanely happy. She was afraid of something and so she wanted me to help her. I'll protect you from anything...

"Okay, baby," I said holding out my hand. She handed it to me and I pulled the paper out. I unfolded it and froze.

"What is it?" Bells asked standing up tall to try and see what it was.

"It's a note," I said halfway. I looked down at her eager face and read out loud, "Dear Isabella, my family would like to formally apologize for our behavior. It will never happen again. If you ever need anything, anything at all, our family is always a friend to yours." I sneered the last of the note. Fuck them and their slimy fake ass apologies.

"Is that it?" Bella asked slightly relived.

"Um, no," I said picking up the two tickets that were folded into the letter. I handed them down to Bells.

"Round trip plane tickets to Phoenix," Bella said with awe. There is was again the finance thing. Just because I couldn't afford this shit, didn't make me lower than leech. _Did it?_

I forced a smile on my face, while Bella grinned brilliantly. "I can go get my mom!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around me neck. Once my face was out of sight, my scowl returned.

_Fuckin' vampires._

_

* * *

_A/N:_ Ooooh, jealous Jake. :)_

_Give me some love my darling! Oh and check out my other stuff... all on my profile. _

_Plus... memorable reviews are being posted on my blog. :)_

_Big thank you to **gredelina1 and Eternalfan**. You two review like crazy women. I LIKE IT A LOT._

-Hannah


	27. 18th Floor Balcony

A/N: Horay, a new chapter! Bella's POV! Enjoy!

* * *

'And I knew it from the start,

So my arms are open wide,

Your head is on my stomach,

And we're, we're trying so hard not to fall asleep.'

18th Floor Balcony, Blue October.

Emily was on boy control, while I was setting up the table. I don't think I'd ever seen this much food in my whole life. Sue and Harry Clearwater were very nice people to let all these rowdy boys into their house. I met two new members of the tribe, Seth and Leah Clearwater. Seth was a few years younger than me, his face still round with childhood. He followed Jake around like a little puppy and Jacob was really nice about it, letting him join in with his friends and talking with him. Leah was another story, she was one year older than me and kept to herself. Her eyes were dark and hard and she looked like someone who had seen more pain in her twenty years than any one should ever have to. I promised myself, I would talk to her today.

I put another dish on the table, a hand stretched out to grab some food and Emily's spoon came down on it.

"Ow, Em," Paul whined, rubbing his hand like it actually hurt.

"Paws off," she said in a light tone. Almost everyone in this room knew about the wolves, but a handful of them didn't. Charlie for example, sitting in the packed living room, knocking back cans of beer, had no idea and I was sure that Seth and Leah were also unaware. Especially Seth, who held no type of darkness in his light caramel eyes.

Emily went over to whisper into Sue's ear. Sue turned and gave me a smirk. I smiled back. Everyone in this community was so nice to me. Kim came up behind me and handed me a plate filled with bread. I smiled back at her. "So...," she said expectantly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She laughed at me, "Oh come on, We're friends, you can tell me!"

"Tell you what?" I asked confused.

"You can tell you know," she said with a naughty glint in her eye. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. "You can tell when someone has been with their imprint." I caught on and felt the blood flood my face.

"You can?"

Kim held her finger to her lips and gestured towards the house. Then she whispered, "Well yeah, you're glowing."

I felt a huge smile form on my mouth.

"Yeah, well it was... completely beyond words," I giggled. Kim nodded encouraging me to tell her more. "He was perfect and sexy, and well... unbelievably good," I hissed.

Kim laughed. "I know! I asked Emily, and she said the same thing. It's like they know exactly what to do to get us going...," Both of our faces were matching mirrors of lust. Then we looked back at each other and giggled.

We trailed back in talking about the Christmas break coming up, the second I walked in, Jacob had me in his arms. He pulled me into his side and leaned down to whisper in my ear. His breathing was coming in huffs against my sensitive skin. "You should have walked a little farther." I sucked in a breath, and glanced up to find Kim. Jared was standing behind her with his hand holding her hips to him. Only Sam was behaving. He was sitting with Harry, but every few second would glance up at Emily with a dark look in his eyes. "Later," Jake breathed and kissed my neck softly. He stood up and brought me over to the table, the dinner was starting.

* * *

I had felt sick just watching Jake and his friend shove ten time the normal amount of food into their mouths. The worst part was they still seemed hungry. Crazy boys.

I was laying on the floor between Quil and Jake when I heard Leah sit down next to us. I rolled against Jake to make room for her and Jacob willingly pulled me snugly against him. Leah seemed surprised I had moved to fit her, weird. She layed down on her stomach and glanced at me.

"Hi," I said waving slightly. Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything. "I'm Bella Swan, just moved back in with my dad," I added gesturing over at Charlie. He was snoring happily next to Charlie and Billy.

"Hey," she said warily. Why did she seem so suspicious?

"So, I haven't seem you around much, are you going to college somewhere?" Her eyes tightened at me.

"No," was all she replied.

"Oh, well that's cool too, I was thinking about maybe taking a year off before I even start to think about what I want to do with my life."

Leah rolled onto her side to face me. "Bella Swan, you said?"

"Yeah," I said happy she was being more friendly. "Maybe we could hang out sometime?" I asked.

Then she smiled. Wow. When she smiled she looked like a completely different person. Without the pissed off look on her face, you noticed the beautiful long silky hair, her even dark skin tone, her full lips, perfect teeth, and perfect body. She was beautiful, and so tall. She should be the model, not me. Her face was beautiful when it was happy. But it looked strained, like it had been years since she had smiled. "You know, I'd like that." We swapped phones numbers, just before Jake told me he was tired.

"Aw, is my poor Jakey bear, tired?" I cooed. Jake kicked Paul for laughing at him, while I smiled at their boyish antics.

Jake's eyes flicked to my dad then back to me. Suddenly I was in the air. He threw my over his shoulder and held me like fire-fighter would, one arm and one leg. "Jake!" I hissed.

"Yeah, Bella, Jakey-bear is tired," he growled. All the guys erupted in laughter and even Sam cracked a smile.

He took off out of the house and towards his. "Jake!" I whined. I was facing his ass and it was really tempting. God did he tempt me.

"Am I really unbelievably good?" he asked. He sounded so cocky. _What have I created?_ I didn't answer and after a while he asked again. "Do I know, exactly," he accentuated it by tightening his hold on me, "how to get you going?" I could help the groan that rolled out off my lips. "Guess that answers my question."

I could see Jake's house approaching fast. _Thank god!_

I closed my eyes and leaned into Jake's back. Suddenly gravity was lost and I was flying. My back connected with something soft though. I didn't have time to think about where I was, Jake's full soft lips were on my neck, and I could have been in Paris and it wouldn't have mattered.

"Jake," I moaned. I curled my fingers into his hair. His hair was so sexy, long and unkempt. I arched my body against him, enjoying the feel of his hands as they slid around my back.

"Yes, baby," he mumbled as he nipped at my collarbone.

I tired to get a deep breathe, but none of my running had helped to prepare me for what he could do to me body. "It's only been...twenty-four hours," I groaned as his hands slid under my flowing shirt.

Jake leaned up to whisper in my ear, "This color looks delicious on you." My fight was over. He wanted it and I'd been wanting it every moment since he left yesterday.

I let my head flop back and I realized we were back on Jake's bed. I tried pulling his shirt over him, but it stopped around his broad shoulders. He reached back and pulled it off. I swear everything he did was purposefully to get my hot and bothered. _Damn._

He sat back to look at me. How did I get this lucky? He was near perfect. I felt his nimble fingers pulling off my heals one at a time. Then his thumbs pressed into the center of my foot helping to release the tenson there. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. His warm hands were leaving a trail of heat as they moved up my thighs, he slid them over my hips and onto my exposed stomach.

We locked eyes and he knelt down to kiss my stomach. I pulled on his shoulder trying to get him to come to me. He obliged and I met his mouth hungrily. I tried to pull my shirt over my head, but he stopped me. "We can go slow, baby," he murmured against my lips.

My body was about to explode. His talented hands were rubbing burning circled on my stomach, while his generously muscled chest pressed against mine. "No," I growled capturing his bottom lip between my teeth. "I want...," then I looked away embarrassed and let him continue.

"What do you want?" he asked as he ran his thumbs over my hard nipples.

I gasped. "Please, Jake," was all I could mumble.

"Please, what?" he said as he leaned down and bit me through my clothes.

"Please," I whispered.

He stopped completely. He pulled away, not even slowed by me me trying to pull him back. His eyes were no longer playful, but completed serious. "Baby, tell me how you want it," he asked.

I groaned in frustration. "Hard!" I pulled him back to me and he followed this time. He pushed my head back and bit into me. "Ugh," I groaned out. He had a thing with biting... it was very hot.

This time he was not being gentle. He roughly tore our clothes off and in moments our bodies were pressed against each other with out any restrictions. His length was pressed against me and I raised my hips, hoping he'd take the hint. He got it. He pushed into me in one trust. We both groaned loudly. "Ja-cob!" I cried as he pulled back out and slammed into me. There was no foreplay today.

He tucked his head into my neck. "I love it when you call my name," he growled. My nails were digging into his back, but he didn't seem to mind, it anything, he seemed to like it. His hands slid up my thighs and the combined pleasure was so intense. He pulled both my legs over his shoulder and drove in at a different angle. It felt amazing to have him in me like this. The room was filled with the sounds of our heavy breathing and skin slapping.

"Jake, I'm going to, I can't...," I moaned as he hit that spot inside me.

"Hold on, baby," his lips were brushing against my neck. I could feel my nails sink into his skin. He growled in response. "Now," he groaned.

A pleasure that I'd never experienced racked my body. Every cell in me was exploding as I came hard. I knew I was being loud but I couldn't stop. Jake continued to thrust into me as we both surged. "Fuck," he spat out.

I didn't know how many times I'd cried Jake's name, but he seemed pleased nonetheless. We finally stilled, him still in me. His lips kissed mine. I tried to respond but I was completely worn out. Sex had never been like that, ever. Was it even possible to have sex with that much passion?

"How was that, baby?" he asked softly.

All I could say was "Yes." He chuckled and and slid out of me. I rolled into his arms where I knew I would always be safe. Always.

"Jake, I... I love you," I said quietly.

Without moving me away, he replied gently. "I love you too, Bells. So damn much." His grip on me tightened.

Out of every decision I had ever made, moving back in with my Dad, was defientely my best.

* * *

A/N: Awe! Jake. I love you! 

Check out my profile for awesome imprint/wolfie fics to read, my blog for cool things between chapters, and my new POLL! :) Please leave me love!

-Hannah


	28. Put Your Records On

A/N: Why hello readers... I've missed you. Check out my link to Leah's clothes on my page, my blog, and new banners for people, and my poll- if you are reading HELLO, my EmbryxBella fic.

By the way, I wanted to mention to any of you guys, that I am now making banners if you would like one... ask! :)

Sorry, but this chapter is Bella's POV again... forgive me. Enjoy!

* * *

'Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song,

You go ahead, let your hair down,

Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,

Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.'

Put Your Records On By Corinne Bailey Rae.

Leah drove an old truck which for some reason I found very suiting. For being one the most beautiful women I had ever met, she sure acted like she thought she was ugly. She hid in jeans, baggy hoodies, sweaters, t-shirts, and boots. We'd only hung out once, but she had mostly been quiet while I had talked. Thankfully awkwardness didn't phase me. She really did seem to need the company. I had been begging her today to go shopping. She had seemed very hesitant, but after I plead, she had replied with what I was learning was a very typical response. "Fine, why the fuck not?"

I let her drive up in her truck, which seemed to please her as a smug smile graced her face. "Hey Leah, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her randomly as a gooey love song started playing on the radio. I glanced at her, to see her reaction but was horrified to find her face contorted into pain. A pain I'd never once known. "Leah, are you alright?" I asked, feeling guilty and horrible.

"Yes," she mumbled out, not ever looking away from the road.

"I'm sorry, never mind," I whispered, putting my hand on hers gently. Her eyes flicked down to look at our fingers, then finally over to me. Her expression was blank.

"Why did you ask?" she said finally, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

I blinked a few times, confused at the hostility in her eyes. "Um... because you are pretty, and I couldn't see why you... wouldn't...," I finished lamely.

She looked back to the road. "Did Jake tell you about me... me and Sam?" she finally asked, spitting out his name.

"Sam?" I asked shocked. But Sam and Emily were like a force of nature, Jake had used them as an example when he explained imprinting. They were made for each other, it was obvious.

"Oh, don't look so disgusted," Leah bit at me.

Shock. Shock was all I could understand. "I'm not... disgusted... I'm just confused," I admitted.

The tightness in her jaw relaxed a little. "I'm sorry, alright," she sighed. "I know I'm being a bitch and you haven't done anything... but I just hate everything. Well I used to and sometimes I still do." She looked at me again, and the anger was gone from her eyes and all I saw was a vulnerable young women.

"What.. happened?" I asked slowly. I didn't know if this was something she would want to talk about, but as far as it went with me, Leah was already a friend in my book. I loved being around Kim, but sometimes she was a little too bubbly. You know those days you just want to be emo for a while? Leah, was so real and down to earth. She even ran a lot, which would be awesome, if we could run together. The only problem was she had no idea, there were werewolves lounging in her living room.

She breathed heavy and bit her lip. I waited patiently. She focused on the road as she pulled off the main interstate and onto a city street in Port Ang. "We met in eighth grade," she spoke in a voice I'd never heard form her. A voice that I could imagine her talking in all the time, a long time ago. "he was tall then too, not quite as tall but big and every girl on the reservation was in love with him. We had gym together and so I always tried to show off while the boys were running laps. It never really worked, but one day I kicked a soccer ball at his head," she smiled an old nostalgic smile as she pulled into the mall's lot. "That got his attention. He started sitting with me at lunch, holding my books, and eventually by the time we could dive, taking me on dates. It wasn't until the end of my sophomore year, that he actually asked me to be his girlfriend. No one was surprised. He was my first everything," Leah whispered parking the car and looking up at me. Her hard mask was gone and a pained, hollow face looked back at me. "First boyfriend, first kiss, first date, first valentine," she looked at me pointedly, "Frist time, and even the first man to purpose to me." I could feel my mouth drop open.

"How old were you?" I asked.

"She twisted her hands together. "I thought eighteen was too young too, but Sam said he wanted me to be his forever, because he loved me." Her bottom lip quivered and she bit into it to stop it. I pulled her hand off the wheel into my own. Leah and I were a perfect match, two broken girls, at least I had Jake.

"Then he disappeared. Everyone was searching for him. Eventually the cops told me he was probably dead. Sam was dead," she whispered. moisture gathering in her eyes. My family came to visit, to try and help me. I was completely torn up. The love of my life was dead. Emily is my cousin," I almost didn't hear the rest of what she said all I could think of was Emily was her cousin. "He came back that night," she barely got out. "He was so different, bigger, taller, I had thought it was sexy then, now I hate it. He looked so angry. It had been three weeks since I saw him and he was the angry one," she laughed dryly. A rebel tear slid down her cheek. She swiped it away with the sleeve of her hoodie. "He said we were over, but he wanted me to keep the ring. Who does that? He told me I was too good fro him, and then before I could even fight for him, he was gone again." Another tear flowed down her face, but she nothing to stop it this time.

"A few days later, I found Emily and Sam in the tree line, sucking face. I was too god for him, but she was just right, I guess," Leah spit out, as tear flowed openly.

"She was just right," Leah sobbed, as she slumped against the wheel. I was out of my seat belt in record time and holding her as she sobbed. I tried to imagine Jake leaving me for my cousin, Kylie, back in California. It made me want to be sick. My Jake. Her Sam.

"Leah, its alright," I mumbled against her neck, as she held onto me, while she cried. I let her cry, because everyone has the right to cry, and I was going to be there for her if it was the last thing I could do, damn it.

Time passed and it meant nothing, but soon, her tears were dry and our stomach were empty. "I'm sorry," Leah, mumbled obviously embarrassed.

"I'm not," I said seriously as she pulled away from me to wipe at her eyes. "I'm here if you ever need me." I let my words sink in. She had to believe me. "I like it here in Washington, I really do, but I don't really know much about the area, think you could show me around. Leah's eyes brightened, and a small smile drifted onto her face.

By the time, our stomach's were full of pizza, Leah had completely returned to normal. "Where to Leah?" I asked, as I linked arms with her.

"Uh, first cal me Le, Leah is such an awkward name," she smiled.

"Okay, Le, were to?"

She looked around and then pointed to God's greatest gift to women. "There, definitely there!"

"Victoria's secret, it is."

Le's body was impressive under all her clothes. Wiry muscle, smooth dark skin, and a flawless complexion. As she plucked items off the shelf, she seemed to be in a better mood than I had ever seen her in. She modeled each piece of clothing and I ended up talking her in to buying most of them.

"Bells, try this one on," she said trusting a black dress at me.

"No, way! I'll never fill that out. You try that on," I said handing it back to her. She huffed and and spun around to find a dressing room try it on in. She looked gorgeous. Her perfect body accentuated only more by the smooth dark fabric.

"Oh, my God, Le, get that!" We laughed at how girly we were being.

Then I noticed her boots."Oh, God, Le, those boots have got to go." I admonished, while I bent down to start untying them.

"No," she whined, pulling back. "I love my boots," he crossed one foot behind the other. The boots were ugly dark brown with huge scuffs.

"Fine, but at least let my buy you a nice pair," I compromised.

She looked suspiciously at me, and then agreed. She bought the dress and I started looking for a pair of Doc Martens. I drug her in the store and pointed them out.

"Jesus, Bells, look at the price though!" I smiled at her. "They're over one hundred dollars," she gasped.

I just shook my head, and asked for her size. At first she was hesitant, but warmed up to the idea. With a pair of black Dr. Marten up on the counter, she finally asked.

"So, this modeling thing, you must do pretty well, huh?" she asked eying me as I paid in cash.

"Yea, its great. I love being able to get things for myself and my family. I always buy Jake stuff, because he look sexy in everything." I stopped talking to see if talking about Jake would make her upset. It didn't in the way I thought it would.

"Does Jake care that you have money?" she finally asked.

"What?" I asked, confused, at why she even would think he would. "He loves that I'm doing something I'm good at...," I didn't know what to say.

"Jacob is a really great guy, and he's worth more than any amount of money, but that doesn't change the fact that they really don't have any." I stared at Leah.

"I don't care how much money Jake has. I love him," I sputtered. _What the hell?_

"Jake does though," she mumbled. I looked away from her, completely surprised. Does this bother Jake? Does my money annoy him? Why hasn't he ever said anything?

Le was done talking about that because in the next moment she was pointing out a pair of jeans I should try on. I followed her in and tried to get my mind off of what she had said, but even after I was laughing again with her, it was still nagging at me.

"Le, you done?" I asked as we both fell back into a cluster of chairs. Our bags flopped down around us.

"Oh, hey," Le said turning towards me, "I forgot. I heard you were gonna go get your Mom in few days, right?"

I smiled at the mention of my Mom, as much of a neurotic, work-a-holic, she was I loved her and hated that Phil had hurt her.

"Yeah, can you imagine, a flight home on the twenty-third of December?"

"That's so great," Le smiled at me.

"Yeah", I mumbled. I wondered what she would think of Jake...

Something in the corner of the building caught my eye. "Hey Le?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Mmm," she responded.

"Who's that guy over there. He is staring at you, like crazy."

Leah sat up and looked in the direction I was. "No way," was as she could say.

* * *

A/N: *Smiles michievously*

Review please. ;)

-Hannah


	29. Come On Get Higher

A/N: Hey, remember me? Haha, hope you like some Jake... 'cause I sure do. I made it extra yummy, since I didn't update last week! Sorry about that. It will probably be a weekly update now, no don't hate me too much. I love you guys, all the reviews make me so happy. 500 reviews can you believe it? I sure can't!

You might check out some of my recommendations on my profile, GOOD STUFF up there, and be check out The Club, LovesJakeBlack. It is AWESOME. If you want a banner for a story hit me up as well, and be sure to check out my poll and other things on my blog. 

BACK TO THE STORY: Enjoy!

* * *

'So come on, get higher, loosen my lips,

Faith and desire in the swing of your hips,

Just to pull me down hard,

And drown me in love.'

Come on Get Higher, Matt Nathanson

It was fucking stupid, but I was giddy. _Giddy, for crying out loud_. I'm a God damn werewolf and I have butterflies in my stomach. Real smooth. Emily helped me finish tying the bow earlier and I now was sliding it under my tiny bed. I hoped Bella's Christmas present would make her as happy as it had me. I sat back on my heels and smiled at my handy work. Bella's trip out of town with Leah had been perfect timing. I had driven my truck up to Port Ang, carefully avoiding main roads and visited one of my favorite small downtown stores.

Bells had been gone for hours and I was starting to feel my tie to her tightening around my heart. I sighed and stood up, tearing off my shirt. It was lame, but I was bored. I almost wished I could have had patrol today, but no, never when I want to have it. I drug my feet as I walked outside. I glanced at the woods, wondering if I could switch shifts with someone. A noise behind the house whipped my head around. A rabbit scurried over a pile of my shit, out by the garage and into the woods. I stood there staring after it for a moment before I decided to do something I hadn't done in a long time.

I pulled the tin door back and switched on the bare bulbs the hung over the concrete floor. Standing there brought back a wave of sadness as I grieved my youth and innocence. Even the oil stained floor brought back a flash of memories as I remembered Embry and I haphazardly learning how to pour instant cement in eighth grade,while Quil flipped through his magazines. I took a step into the room and smiled. The smell; oil, grease, metal, and rust. I pushed the sliding door farther open and ran to go get Bella's car.

I was under the engine when Bella and Leah got home. "Jacob?" I heard her yell out into the backyard.

"In here," I replied loudly and quickly finished up tightening the cap back on her radiator. I pushed out from under her car to be met with her wide eyes. The darkness behind her framed her warm skin and made me want to get my mouth all over her.

"What are you doing to my car?" she asked concerned. I smiled as I drug the bucket of used coolant out from under her hood.

I smiled at her, and almost laughed at her horrified face. She had no idea, that in the time she was gone, I could have taken his engine apart and put it back together. I'll admit, I'd never mentioned it, but that was because I hadn't even been in my sweet little haven since I'd started phasing. It felt so good. I leaned out the door to pour the liquid into the dirt there and then stepped back in.

"I was just flushing the radiator. No big deal," I smiled at her, and leaned back onto my work bench, while she stood there with her mouth open, I felt like being bold and pushed my luck. "Hey, babe, shut your mouth if you aren't gonna use it," I joked as she snapped her lips together.

Leah stepped in behind Bella with several bags hanging on her arm, and a guy on her other arm. I wasn't as surprised to see a guy with Leah nearly as much as I was to see her face. Leah Clearwater was smiling.

"Oh gross, Jake," Leah laughed. She turned to look at the man, and I felt something click into place.

"Hey, dude, no way," I said crossing the room quickly to embrace his overly hot hand and pull him into one of those awkward manly hugs dudes have mastered.

"Jake, its been years," he replied, his eyes looking intensely at me.

"You're telling me," I smiled at him and then down at Bella. "Garret, I'm sure you already know her, but this is my Bella." I pulled her into me and kissed her on her smooth forehead. Bella still hadn't said a word since earlier.

Garret smiled knowingly at me. "Well," Leah said drawing it out, "We'll see you later." Then she grabbed the man's hand and pulled him out of the garage. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

"Hm, what could they possible off to in such a hurry?" I asked, laughing. Bella looked up at me, questioningly. "What?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

She shook her head and her thick chocolate hair sprayed. "What the heck, Jake? You know Garret?"

I smiled at her. "Bells, only two hundred people are Quileutes in the U.S. I know most of them," I laughed.

"Oh...," she breathed.

I felt bad now, she was embarrassed. "But really, he used to live on the rez. He's not even from here, he's from Makah. How did you run into him?" I asked pulled her into the garage and away from the freezing outside breeze.

"Actually, it was weird."

I smiled as I pulled her into my arms. "We were just finishing up and we see this guy giving her this super weird stare. Then he was over and talking to her and they were connecting and I felt really awkward!" Bella confessed. I kissed her hairline and smiled at her. I had a feeling Sam was going to need to get in touch with the Makah reservation very soon.

"Hm, I'll have Sam look into that," I whispered at her.

Bella's eyes looked up at me, and I saw something in them that wasn't there before she left. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked pulling her around in my arms.

She looked down as my finger rolled over her cheek. It left a slight smudge and I picked up a towel to try and wipe it off. She turned away from me and I felt a snap go through me that felt like a slap. _What the fuck did I do now?_

"Bells?"

"Who was she?" she finally asked.

"What?" I asked confused. What was she talking about?

"Leah told me about Sam, of course, she had no clue about the imprinting, but she told be about it. Who was she Jake. I know you had to of had a girl before me. You didn't have to lie about it. Who was she?" Bella's eyes were focused on something on the floor.

What do you say to that? "Bella, what the fuck are you talking about?" I asked exasperated. Her eyes flicked up at me.

"Who did I hurt?" she asked, her voice still uncharacteristically small.

"What, no one! I wasn't dating anyone, if that's what you were asking. You didn't hurt anyone." I pressed, trying to get her to understand.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked. Her deep eyes glowing tonight.

"No," I breathed. "You save me everyday, by just being."

She let out a shaky breath. Then she layed her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jake," she mumbled. The feeling of her warm skin on my bare chest was worth every torture in the world. To know she was mine and she was safe was the greatest gift anyone could ever get me.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Everything," she whispered. I just held held her. Confused, but whole, because she was in my arms. She didn't cry, she didn't sob, she just held me.

"I love you, Bells," I mumbled.

"I love you too, you secret mechanic," she replied, a smile back in her voice. I wasn't sure what had just happened, but it was over.

"Hey, it's not a secret to anyone around here," I replied, letting her hop up from lap. She walked over to her car and dropped the hood back closed.

"So, how long have you been a car-head?" she asked an amused look on her face.

"Um," I had to actually think about that one. "I guess, fourth grade," I said squinting an eye and trying to find a definite point where it had happened.

She turned around and her thick eyelashes blinked over her glowing eyes. Her eyes roamed over my body, and I felt a little cocky as her heart jumped around. "This is sexy though, why don't you do this more often?"

"What?" I was surprised by her forwardness.

She ran a hand down my chest stopping next to a large black smear on my upper abs. She lifted one of my hands next and inspected the black that rimmed each nail and covered my palms. I pulled it away and tried to wipe them on my thighs. I felt my cheeks darken as she found my dirty hands. She pulled my hands away from my thighs and pressed herself against me.

I groaned out loud, as she rolled her hips against me. Ever since meeting Bella, I had been partly hard all the time, and the feeling of her all up on my dick, was not helping me control myself. Her hands wound into my hair and pulled my head back.

I didn't know what the fuck had gotten into Bella, but I was totally into this. Every guy secretly wants a girl to be all dominating on them. Admit it.

Her teeth grazed my adam's apple. _Fucking fuckity fuck!_

"Bells," I practically moaned, as her nails scraped against my scalp. I grasped her hips and pulled her against me. She groaned above me.

"This, is really sexy," she hissed at me.

"Fuck, Bella," I growled at her. "I need you."

"Then do it," she mumbled. My hands slid down her ass and hiked her up on me. She wrapped her legs around my thighs and I almost lost it. I could feel her hot sex, and the smell she was giving off, was enough to make me _want_ to lose it. I yanked her coat off, and then her shirt. I wasn't taking my time. I was just trying not to jizz in my jeans. I backed us up on her car and sat her on the hood of her car.

Hold up, let's think this through. I'm about to fuck the hottest woman on earth. On a vintage mustang. While she screamed for me. Alright, resume.

I had her jeans down, and stopped to admire her tiny thong before I had that off as well. She was working on her bra, as I hurried to get my jeans undone. I looked at her face. Her eyes were hooded with lust, and his full lips were parted, begging for me. I pulled her against me and rejoiced as my body connected with her. Her mouth felt so much better after not having it for so long. Okay, one day wasn't really long, but it felt like it. She pulled back to mumbled, "I want on top," she growled.

"Damn, Bells," I groaned flipping us so that my ass was on her hood and her legs were braced on the sides of her grill. This was going to be hard to not think about later after I phased.

I'm going to go out on a limb and say my dick had never been this hard before. Her hot lips were back on my neck and I pulled her up to my mouth while we surged against each other. I held her perfect tits in my hands. She moaned against my mouth as I worked her nipples. Her hands slid down between us to guide me into her.

"Yes," I hissed, as I slid deep into her.

My hands were on her hips and she rolled her hips on my dick. I couldn't think of anything sexier than her face right now, thrown back with lust. I pulled her away from me and then back loving how good her pussy felt on me.

I'd love to say I was loving Bella right then, but we were fucking like animals and she loved it. Her dark skin was covered in sweat and every once in a while a breeze would roll into the garage and the contrast in temperature was completely erotic. Her inner muscles were struggling to not come. I ground her against me, so her clit rubbed on me. A low groan started in her, and after a few fantastic moments, it turned to a cry. We came within seconds of each other, and even I was panting after it.

Her head dropped to my neck and I held up her weight. She kissed me lightly on my neck. I felt my dick stir again, not even out of her yet. "Shower?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, what do you think? Give me love and LOTS of reviews. They make me happy.

-Hannah


	30. Won't You Come Back

A/N: Wow, chapter thirty, and already over 500 reviews. I love getting reviews and really appreciate you guys who review every time. Trust me I notice. This will be a fluffy chapter, but get ready. Don't say I didn't warn you in the next few chapters...Enjoy!

* * *

Now that it's done,

wont you come back,

Now that its done,

Wont you come back,

Now that its done won't you come back,

and I will surrender to your heart again.

Now That it's Done, Won't You Come Back, Mike Mangione.

Renee was driving. Why? Because she wanted to and that was how things worked. Yesterday I had flown down to get her and less than twelve hours later we were back in Washington. We had spent the plane ride going over my new photo shoots, and the jeans add had been found. The minute we had gotten off the plane in Portland, she had started the questioning. Ever since I had told my mom about Jake months ago she had been slipping questions in every phone call, email, and text that she could, but now that she was minutes from meeting him, it was a full on question and answer session. If I was being honest, I was actually really happy I had someone to talk to about Jake.

"What does he like to do?" she asked as she tucked the only strand of her black hair that was not pulled up behind her ears. Her suspicious eyes flicked over me. _Such a mom._

"Well, he likes cars," I said smiling as I remembered how days earlier we had gone on a six hour fuck-a-thon, starting with the hood of the car we were currently driving in.

Her eyes looked over at me again as I tried to wipe my naughty smile off my face. It had been months since my mom's careful eyes had been around. "That's good. So, he's smart? Does he plan to go to college?" I suppressed my sigh. Of course my mom would want to know this. She puts way too much time and thought into what other people thought of her, and that would include her daughter's new boyfriend.

I smiled in spite of myself as I thought of all the times we had studied together. "I don't think he ever won the spelling bee, but yes, Mom, he's smart. We are in a lot of the same classes," I added telling her that we were evenly matched.

"College?"

I rolled my eyes at the frantic looks she was throwing at me. "Eventually, yes, he would like to go to college." Her face relaxed as she let that sink in.

I leaned farther back into the car and twirled the leather necklace Jake had helped me make a few months ago between my fingers. My mom's observant eyes noticed. "What's that?" she asked leaning into the steering wheel to look at it. I spun the leather knots around between my fingers.

"Jake made it for me," I smiled. I looked up at my mom, and caught a soft smile on her face. "What?" I asked.

"He's been good for you," she said softly. "You're different. Not bad different, just... You hold yourself different. You look strong."

I looked at my Mom in a way I never had. I had never thought my Mom and I had been amazingly close, but she knew me like the back of her hand. She had me down.

I smiled, and realized I was doing that almost all the time now a days, smiling. "Yeah, he's really good for me."

My mom's familiar laugh spurted from her lips. "He's very good looking, by the way. Those pictures. Wow," she snickered.

"Mom!" I gasped surprised.

Slowly my mom and I had found our way back to the damp road that would take us to La Push. Charlie was going to meet us there and I knew he was nervous about that.

"Hey, Mom, where you and Billy friends when you were little?" I asked.

She looked up at me surprised and then smiled a wide smile. I was suddenly taken with how similar she and Jake looked. Each of them had full lips, with broad jaws, and raven hair.

"Yes, Bella we were." Her voice sounded different like it held a secret that only she was allowed to be in on. "We lived six houses over before my parents moved. He was always so wild, so energetic, its hard for me to imagine him in a wheelchair. He used to be unstoppable with a football."

"He played football?" I asked trying to imagine Billy's legs stretched out, long and strong as he ran beside his friends.

"Oh yeah! You'll have to ask him about it sometime. I bet he'll talk for days though, so you might need to plan that. He always could tell a good story. I bet he made an amazing chief."

I thought for a moment as the houses started to get closer and closer together. "Why didn't you keep in contact with him?"

Her face dropped its young smile and it again looked suspicious. "There were memories and people in this place I was trying to forget."

We were silent for a few minutes. I reminded her how to get to the Black's house and was unsurprised to find Jake standing in his yard acting like he wasn't waiting for me as he stacked wood against the door frame.

I knew he had a hard time when I was gone. I knew because it because it was the same for me. I suspected his was a little worse, with his wolf constantly nagging him, but he never really said anything. I flung open the door, and ran to him, unashamed to have an audience. The feel of his arms around me in that moment was all I needed. I felt every muscle in his chest relax, as his fingers dug into me a little.

"I missed you, baby," he mumbled, his always hot breath against my hair.

I tightened my arms around his waist and ran my hand over his back. "I love you," was all I needed to say.

I pulled back and turned to find my mom's eyes glued to Jake. "Mom, this is Jacob, Jacob Black."

I watched as Jake's gorgeous face pulled into one of his heart-breaker smiles. He strode over to her and held out his hand to her. "Nice to meet you Jacob," my mom replied as her hand was eaten by his much larger one. I choked on my laughter as I realized Jake and my mom were rocking the same hair style, except that Jake's was wild and sexy, while my mom's was pushed back and held down with a multitude of clips.

Jake's eyes slunk back to me, curious, but filled with amusement. I wondered if he would be offended if I told him about my discovery. Probably.

Together the three of us walked up Billy's ramp to meet Billy and Charlie just inside the door. Charlie was shuffling around and looking awkward. It was no wonder he was a cop, he could never do anything bad without looking obvious. After my mom's speech about her youth, I wondered if Charlie was a bad liar even then, when he was a bumbling teenage boy.

"Hey, Renee," he said quietly while his dark brown eyes stayed glued to the floor like a kid in trouble.

"Charlie," my mom said, a little bit harsher then was necessary. I winced at the tension in the air.

Then Billy came to the rescue. "Renee," he said simply as she bent down to give him a hug. I watched as they embraced and began talking again. Jake's hand around my hips pulled me backwards and we inched out the door, leaving the adults to talk.

"What?" I asked my voice excited as he pulled me down the path to the beach. He just shook his head and pulled me up on his back. It wasn't as comfortable with my thick jacket on, but it worked. We made it to the beach in record time and he began pulling off his clothes, not that I objected. Once he was back down to his shorts, he piled his sweats, and jacket with his boots and sat down in the dry sand.

"Wow," I hummed siting down next to him, while he pulled me into his side, sighing contently. "I wish I was that hot."

He laughed his beautiful deep chuckle. "Maybe one day, kid," he answered. I smacked his arm and he laughed again leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Seriously, though," I said picking at my heavy jacket.

Jake's hands were already unbuttoning them before I could think. "Hey, I'm going to be cold, Jake!" I tried to fight against his hands, but got distracted when he leaned sideways and his abs folded against themselves.

When he righted himself, he took my coat with him. I scrambled for it as the cold air off the ocean hit my arms.

He pulled be over his leg, so I was between them and draped my coat over me before sliding his hands under it to hold me. "Baby, would I ever let you get cold?" he asked running his hot nose along my jaw.

I could only hum in please. Twelve hours without him had been hard. I locked my fingers with his over my stomach. His long hair rolled over our shoulders.

"Your hair smells different," I noted as he kissed me behind my ear.

"Different soap," he mumbled against my skin.

"Flea killer?" I asked jokingly as he nipped at my neck.

"Definitely not," he growled as his hands tightened around me.

I laughed a little. His lips were doing a fantastic job of making me forget we were in a public area, no matter how deserted it was.

"I missed you," I mumbled, when his hand slid under my shirt to find my cold skin.

"You have no idea," he groaned against me. "When ever you are gone, I feel so lost," he whispered against my neck. I leaned back farther against him. I didn't know how to say how I felt, so I let him feel it. "When ever you're gone, I just wait for you to get back. I love you, Bells. You're everything to me. Everything." I literally swooned at his words. Who would have thought dirty talking, bad ass Jacob Black would be able to fully express his feelings?

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes," I groaned as his hand skimmed my stomach.

His warm mouth came together on my neck and I felt my heart speed up as his lips sucked at my skin. He pulled away, and started again right next to where he started. He continued his torture, the whole while, his hand layed flat against my stomach, pulling me to him.

"Hey, Jake, you guys down here?" Jake didn't move away, as we heard the familiar voice break apart our moment.

"Yeah," he said back as his lips grazed the skin of my neck.

I heard the voice stop a few yard behind us, but I didn't move to look. I was too happy right here. "The _old_ people are done talking, and they were wondering if Bella would come up to the house." The humor in Seth's voice was obvious. Me coming up to the house meant food.

I barked a laugh and agreed. Greedy _old_ people. Seth's footsteps left and Jake and I stayed, our minds happy and content for the moment, while our bodies begged for more. Jake pulled my arms into my coat and helped me stand up. I handed him one piece of clothing at a time and he dressed to look more like a normal person. I bet it sucked to have to wear so much clothes with his body's constant fever.

With his hand in mine, we began the walk back to his house. Christmas this year was going to be interesting, to say the least. I was excited to give Jake his present. I felt a naughty smile sneak across my face. Jake glanced down to see it and narrowed his eyes at me. I just smiled back bigger.

_Oh yes, it was going to be very interesting._

_

* * *

_A/N: Alright, so I spent a half hour or so picking out my favorite stories and putting them in a C2, called **Team Shirtless. **It's all imprint/wolf/lovin, so I assume most of the people reading this will be interested. There is a lot of awesome stories in there, so go help yourself! If anyone is interested I'm looking for a few staff members to help me collect stories, if anyone is interested. It would just be, as you find them..so PM me if you're interested.

Anyway, blog, banners, poll, and of course... REVIEWS! They make me happpppppppay!

-Hannah


	31. Ooh La La

A/N: Hey remember me? Thank Tammywammy for the update. You all know how life can be. I'll try to be better. I promise! Check out the Community, Jharv241 and I have filled with almost 100 steamy fics... and come on, there are never enough wolf-fics, so check it out.

* * *

_'Switch me on,_

_ Turn me up,_

_ I want to touch you,_

_ You're just made for love.'_

Ooh La La, by Goldfrapp

The tension in the air was so thick I could almost taste it. The types of tension were very different, but tension all the same. First, there was Charlie and Renee. Renee kept shooting Charlie glares, while Charlie peeked at her with a bashful smile that reminded me that he was once a boy. The situation, I didn't really understand, but that didn't make it any more uncomfortable. Then there was my dad. Calm like always. To anyone, except for me, it was probably unnoticeable. He was upset. His eyes kept narrowing at nothing. I recognized it from when I was younger and had done something. And finally there was Bells and I. She kept looking at me with those naughty sex eyes, and running a hand through her hair. I was going to bust a nut any minute now. I could just tell!

I peaked at her, to see her re-cross her legs. _Jesus, could she be a little more sexy?_ She had on a mini skirt and legging, while her perfect tits were held out of view by a wrap around sweater. It made her look like a present. A present I wanted to unwrap. _With my teeth._

Renee was going over all the new picture in her daughter's portfolio. She paused on the one of us and glanced up at me, but didn't ask any questions.

Suddenly, Bella caught my eye. She was looking directly at me. I slowly turned to look at her. She had her hand on her lower thigh and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. I felt a low growl building in my chest. _What is she doing? _She began dragging her hand up her leg and her tongue drifted out of her mouth to moisten her lips seductively. I could tell my eyes were as big the ornaments on the tree. If anyone looked at me now, they would definitely ask questions. I was sporting a massage hard on. _God damn it!_ Her fingers just began to pick up the edge of her skirt as a timer went off in the kitchen. Bella and I both jumped up.

"I'll help," I grunted mostly to the adults in the room, as I followed Bella into the kitchen. Once we turned the corner and were out of sight. I shoved her back against the counter.

"Fuck, Bells, you can't do shit like that," I groaned into her neck.

"Shit like what?" she grinned at me.

"Shit that does this, " I growled and lifted her hand to the stiffy in my jeans. I lifted an eyebrow at her. She just continued grinning. "What's so funny, babe," I asked a smile moving to my face as well.

"Nothing," she sang as she pulled out of my grasp to pull a pan of steaming chicken out. Then she picked up a small piece and held it out for me. I ate it and groaned at the taste. She was an amazing cook. "Just getting you ready, is all."

I stopped mid-chew to look at her. "It's going to be a very merry Christmas, though." I swallowed and began laughing. I sauntered over to her and slung an arm around her waist as she worked.

"Hey Jake," she asked looking up at me. The naughty glint, not yet gone. "When you open the present tonight, look happy... because your real gift is later, okay?"

I kissed the side of her head. "I'm sure I'll love them both." I stole another piece of meat and slapped my hand away.

I heard her mumbled, "I'm sure you will," but chose to ignore it.

With a fully belly, we all sat around drinking warm cider. Renee had stopped making the faces and I swore she and Charlie were sitting closer and closer together. Billy, didn't seem as upset as earlier, but I did see him looking at some old family pictures with a longing, I hoped, I never would feel.

A box was chucked at me and I caught it out of reflex. Renee raised an eyebrow at me from across the room, while Bella grinned. I looked to see that I had caught a rather larger box one handed.

"Play ball, Jacob?" she asked curiously.

"Oh just with my friends...," I mumbled and I handed the box to my dad who seemed surprised.

Bella continued handing out the rest, a little more carefully, I might add. Then the unwrapping began. Billy's large box contained a new fishing pole from Charlie, which got them arguing playfully over who would catch the "big one". Charlie had gotten Renee a coat, which I thought was sort of lame, but something about it had her all choked up. Billy seemed to know what was going on, but Bella and I looked confused.

My dad and Charlie had ganged up and talked about how I had been in the garage lately and gotten me some new tools to try and get me back under the hood. _That's what she said. _Renee had made Billy a small book of pictures that she had found. They looked through them and laughed over it. Renee and Charlie got Bella a new camera, and she quickly took unflattering pictures of me.

Then it was just us. _Finally._ I knew Bella had told me that she was giving me my present later, which I was not so secretly hoping would be a little bona-fide lovin'.

I opened the small box to finda layer of tissue paper, with a card on top. I picked up the paper to read it.

_'Jake,_

_Everyday you do so many things to make my day just a tiny bit better, so I thought I would try and do the same._

_I love you,_

_Bella.'_

I glanced up at her to see her dark face slightly red. I smiled and dug into the paper. What I pulled out confused me until I got it all lined up. It was made with elastic, and had room to shove clothes into the band, where it could fit loosely around my leg or tightly around my wolf's ankle.

My dad and I laughed, while Renee and Charlie asked what it was. "Inside joke," I said winking at Bella. She rolled her eyes and gently picked up her present from me. I watched as she lifted the lid away from the box. Her breathe caught, as she looked at the gift. nestled into the fabric of the box was a beautiful necklace I had saved up to buy for her. The necklace its self was made with soft leather, while dime sized pieces of jade hung tied into its complicated pattern. On each piece of jade was a word in Quileute.

_'tsida,_

_tloxadas,_

_tsata,_

_hitaba'_

She looked up at me, with wide eyes. She stood up and crossed the room to hug me and I held her tightly to me.

Bella was comfortably laying against me with the necklace on her. I was playing with the contraption she had got me, when she and looked up at me. "Jake, what's the deal with your dad and my mom?"

I looked over to see Billy looking strangley at Charlie and Renee as they sat suspciously close for too divorced people.

"I don't really know, but its strange isn't it. How they seem to know each other so well. He never mentioned it at all." Bells' hand found its way into mine. I smiled into her hair. Just her being here with me, left my heart flying, what ever she had planned tonight was surely going to blow my mind.

"What do they mean?" she asked gently as she ran her fingers over the carved words.

"This one," I said picking up the first rock, "means a young person. And this one," I said moving to the next,"means an old person." I gulped picking up the next one. "This one means young of heart, while this one," I said picking up the last stone, "mean old of heart." Then I repeated them all, "_tsida, tloxadas, tsata, hitaba"._

A soft smile was playing on her mouth. "You got this one on purpose didn't you?" she asked as I stroked her jaw line softly.

"Yes," I smiled gently. "It means you will mine forever."

Her eyes slid closed as she leaned into me. "I will be." I let her warmth comfort me, like nothing else could.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Charlie's and Renee's hands touched on the couch, between them. Then Billy's face lit up and it seemed like nothing could go wrong, today.

I didn't know how wrong I was.

* * *

A/N: I know short, but its an update. I'll try, I really will, to update, You guys are the greatest and your reviews mean the world to me. If you don't get an update soon, be annoying and persistent, sometimes I need someone to hold my hand and tell me to get to it!

I did my best on the Quileute, but I got it off their website, so I did try.

Everyone thank Tammywammy!

Please review!

-Hannie


End file.
